Mo Ichido
by hanaruppi
Summary: Enjoy!
1. Musim Gugur Yang Dingin

**Warning**: OOC, boring, diksi abal

a sequel of **Love Isn't Like A Joke**

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

* * *

**Mo Ichido**

**(Once More)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Musim Gugur yang Dingin**

* * *

Pesawat Konoha Airlines siang itu mendarat di Niwa International Airport, bandara terbesar di Kota Konoha yang menjadi salah satu bandar udara internasional _negeri sakura_. Satu per satu penumpang di dalam pesawat meninggalkan tempat duduk, berbaris menuju pintu keluar untuk turun dari pesawat setelah dua orang pramugari selesai memberikan instruksi terakhir dalam perjalanan udara mereka.

Salah satu penumpang di dalam pesawat itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berdiri, membenahi letak mantel berwarna hijau gelap terlipat yang disampirkan di salah satu lengan sementara lengannya yang lain menenteng tas tangan kulit yang lumayan besar. Dia keluar dari barisan bangku dan bergabung dengan antrean penumpang yang bergerak perlahan menuju pintu pesawat.

Berjalan di depannya sepasang orang tua yang sebelum ini duduk di barisan seberang bangkunya. Sakura terus memperhatikan mereka karena keduanya terus saja terlihat berpegangan tangan sejak menaiki pesawat bahkan hingga sekarang. Satu-satunya momen di mana mereka harus melepaskan tangan adalah ketika salah satu dari mereka masuk ke toilet, selain itu mereka saling menggenggam sepanjang waktu; bertukar senyum, bertukar tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Oh, pemandangan yang sungguh membuat hati siapa saja yang melihatnya iri setengah mati―Ya, termasuk Sakura, tentu saja.

Jika saja dia bisa terus saling menggenggam seperti itu dengan orang yang dicintainya hingga tua.

Kedua kakek-nenek yang tampak masih bugar itu tersenyum pada pramugari di mulut pintu. Mereka berdua mengucapkan terima kasih yang tulus diikuti salam perpisahan yang hangat. Sakura mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya, tak dapat menahan senyum pada pemandangan manis di depannya barusan. Dia sendiri jadi ikut-ikutan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pramugari yang sama sebelum melewati pintu pesawat.

Perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan untuk Sakura, setelah lebih dari empat belas jam dihabiskannya di atas pesawat. Demi menyebrangi samudra, berpulang dari Kanada menuju tanah airnya, Jepang. Namun segala kelelahan yang dirasakannya seolah-olah lenyap begitu kakinya menapak di daratan Konoha.

Sakura menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Udara musim gugur di Konoha, udara sejuk yang khas yang tengah meliputi seisi kota. Langit di angkasa yang menaungi kota bagai mega kanvas biru, bersih dan cerah terhiasi awan putih yang menggaris tipis-tipis. Barisan bukit di kejauhan tampak merah-keemasan-hijau―gradasi dari daun-daun _momiji_ yang telah bertransformasi pada warna musim gugur.

Senyum Sakura mengembang lagi di wajahnya yang tidak kalah cerah dengan langit di atas sana. Hatinya membuncah rindu; rindu teramat dalam pada kota ini, negeri ini.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha. Namun, melewati dua musim gugur di negeri orang tak membuatnya lupa bagaimana indahnya musim gugur di ranah kelahirannya sendiri. Tentu saja di Kanada tidak ada _momiji_, yang ada hanya maple biasa yang warnanya kalah indah. Di sana juga tak ada hiruk-pikuk berbagai festival yang meramaikan sepanjang musim gugur. Juga tak ada berbagai masakan olahan jamur yang selalu jadi langganan dari kedai makan di dekat kampusnya dulu. Segala hal yang membuatnya rindu setengah mati pada Konoha.

Tapi sekarang segala kerinduan itu akan segera sirna. Karena dia sudah di sini. Di Konoha!

Sakura baru saja meninggalkan bagian pemeriksaan tiket dan pengurusan imigrasi, ketika mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya dan langsung menerima email dari seorang sahabat lama―memberitahunya bahwa dia sudah di bandara dan menunggunya di gerbang kedatangan luar negeri. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdebar keras. Sebuah senyum tak tahan disembunyikannya lama-lama. Dia bahkan terlalu senang untuk mengabaikan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya melompat-lompat kecil sembari menyeret koper menuju gerbang tempat orang beramai-ramai keluar.

Tapi sebelum benar-benar melewati gerbang yang dimaksud, Sakura teringat pada satu hal yang harus dilakukannya. Dia mengeluarkan topi sport kesayangannya yang sudah agak usang berwarna merah marun dari dalam tas tangan kulitnya yang besar dan memakainya, diikuti dengan kacamata berwarna gelap ditangkringkan di batang hidungnya. Ya, Sakura perlu melakukan itu. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja… pokoknya untuk berjaga-jaga!

Dari balik kacamata dilihatnya sosok pria tinggi yang rambut kuning jabriknya paling mencolok di antara para penjemput yang berdiri di depan gerbang kedatangan luar negeri bandara Niwa. Uzumaki Naruto melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi padanya—sebenarnya dia agak terkejut juga Naruto bisa langsung mengenalinya meski memakai topi dan kacamata. Dalam dekapan tangannya yang lain, pria muda itu memeluk sebuket bunga mawar merah.

Sakura balas melambaikan tangan penuh semangat pada pria itu. Dia bahkan langsung berlari menuju tempat Naruto berdiri, dan menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Pelukan hangat persahabatan. Ada kerinduan mendalam yang tak bisa terucap lewat kata-kata. Diam-diam cairan bening di ujung matanya berusaha meluncur di pipi. Cepat-cepat disekanya dengan jemari sebelum benar-benar membasahi pipinya yang putih. Sakura benar-benar merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Er, Sakura, kupikir tidak baik kalau foto kita berdua sampai muncul di halaman depan majalah gossip dalam keadaan begini—"

Sakura segera melepas pelukannya dan mendaratkan tinju main-main ke lengan Naruto. Dia lantas tak bisa menahan tawa, sampai-sampai air mata rindu yang tertahan itu jatuh lagi dengan sendirinya. Jemari Sakura buru-buru melenyapkan jejaknya sebelum Naruto membuatnya jadi bahan olok-olok—untunglah sebagian air mata yang tak langsung bisa hilang itu terhalangi oleh kacamata.

Naruto memamerkan cengiran lebar yang selama ini menjadi _trademark_-nya. Diulurkannya buket mawar merah yang cantik pada Sakura. "_Okaerinasai_!" katanya. "Kau potong rambut, Sakura? Makin cantik saja. Aku hampir jatuh cinta," tangannya menyentuh beberapa helai ujung rambut Sakura yang panjangnya kini tidak melebihi pundak.

"Diam!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan buket bunga pemberiannya, disusul tawa geli sekaligus menatap gemas sobatnya. Menyandang nama besar sebagai fotografer terbaik dan terpopuler se-Jepang nyatanya tak membuat Naruto banyak berubah, dia masih menyenangkan seperti dulu. Senyumannya tetap sehangat mentari. Keceriaannya tidak pernah habis. Dan tabiatnya yang senang memberi tidak pernah berubah. Sakura menyesap aroma segar dari buket mawar yang diberikan Naruto, lalu tatapan terima-kasihnya dilemparkan pada pria muda itu. "Kau tidak perlu memberiku bunga. Aku 'kan bukan pacarmu!"

"Yeah, mawar merah seharusnya diberikan pada orang yang dicintai. Kau memang bukan pacarku. Tapi aku menyayangimu lebih dari seorang teman. Kau tahu 'kan kau ini sahabat yang paling kusayangi, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng keras, wajahnya dibuat terkejut menatap pria berambut kuning di hadapannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Dan tolong jangan katakan itu lagi. Aku merinding mendengarnya!" Sakura tertawa sembari melayangkan tinju lagi ke lengan Naruto. Pria jabrik itu meringis sambil mengelus-elus lengan tempat _hadiah_ Sakura mendarat, pura-pura kesakitan, lantas ikut tertawa mengiringi suara tawa gadis itu.

Keduanya sepakat melanjutkan obrolan di _airport lounge_ setelah Naruto menyadari mereka sudah terlalu lama berdiri di sana. Bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol di tengah hilir-mudik banyak orang. Lagi pula Naruto mengerti sekali perjalanan jauh yang ditempuh sahabat merah mudanya pasti membuat gadis itu kelelahan, meskipun _lelah_ sama sekali bukan ekspresi yang bisa terlihat dari diri Sakura saat ini—gadis itu terlalu bersemangat, mungkin. Setidaknya secangkir teh herbal atau cappuccino hangat bisa membuatnya sedikit rileks.

Sembari berjalan menuju _lounge_, Sakura iseng membicarakan soal sulitnya dia mendapatkan tiket ke Konoha. Salahnya juga memajukan jadwal kepulangan secara mendadak—karena alasan memajukan jadwal itu menyangkut pria yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya, maka pria itu ikut menjadi kambing hitam.

"Kau juga sih, memberitahuku kabar bahagia itu dadakan." Tiba-tiba saja dia berpaling pada pria jabrik di sebelahnya, mencengkram lengannya cukup kuat—Naruto sampai meringis; entah karena merasa sakit, atau terkejut dengan tatapan Sakura—gadis itu hampir menjerit, namun kelihatannya berhasil ditahan di ujung lidah. "Kau dan Hinata—"

"Iya. Sudah. Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang-ulang di telepon Sakura (sampai telingaku berdenging, kau tahu?)," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bibirnya tersenyum sumringah. Wajahnya sebentar berpaling dari tatapan Sakura untuk menyembunyikan rona yang merambat ke sebagian pipinya. "Jangan dibicarakan terus. Nanti Hinata bersin-bersin."

Sakura tidak peduli menjadi semerah apa wajah sobatnya itu ketika dia masih saja membahas soal _itu_. Gadis itu tak bisa menahan geli melihat tampang Naruto yang tersipu-sipu.

Namun mendadak tawanya lenyap saat telinganya mendengar suara-suara di belakang mereka. Suara laki-laki menyebut-nyebut namanya. Haruno Sakura. Dia memutar kepala sedikit, dari ekor matanya terlihat pria tinggi berjaket hitam dengan kamera foto dikalungkan di leher sedang menunjuk ke arah dia dan Naruto, kemudian beberapa orang lagi yang berpakaian hampir serupa dengan pria itu melangkah cepat menyusulnya, segera diikuti oleh pria yang menunjuk tadi.

Sakura menyambar tangan Naruto, memaksanya ikut melangkah lebih cepat.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Naruto melempar tatapan bingung. "Kau sudah kelaparan? Tenang saja," kekehnya, "_lounge_ tidak akan ke mana—Hei!"

Sakura menarik tangannya dan melangkah lebih cepat lagi, bahkan setengah berlari. "Wartawan di belakang kita," katanya tanpa menatap balik Naruto, matanya lurus ke depan, mungkin juga berusaha agar mereka tidak menabrak orang yang hilir-mudik di sekitar mereka.

Dia tak habis pikir mengapa bisa ada banyak wartawan di Bandara Niwa. Padahal dia sudah hati-hati betul supaya kepulangannya tidak tercium awak media, dan sudah memastikan tidak akan ada orang _penting_ di Niwa yang memungkinkan mengundang para wartawan di hari tibanya di Konoha.

Naruto memutar kepala seperti yang dilakukan Sakura sebelum ini. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit membelalak, mendapati segerombol orang—terlihat seperti pasukan—yang mengejar mereka di belakang. Pria-pria tinggi memanggul kamera video di bahu, sebagian lagi memegang kamera foto yang talinya mengalung di leher. Ada juga beberapa wanita di antara mereka yang memegang mik atau alat perekam. Sekali lihat saja, Naruto tahu mereka adalah rombongan wartawan—sekalipun Sakura tidak mengatakannya tadi. Mereka semua sedang dalam satu misi—mengejarnya dan Sakura. Gerakan mereka begitu cepat. Sepertinya tidak satu pun dari para wartawan itu menginginkan dia dan Sakura lolos. Mereka menyerang bagai tawon!

Naruto bisa mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan. Ini tidak baik, pikirnya.

Lengannya mengambil alih navigasi. Naruto menarik Sakura ke arah sebaliknya. "Kita ke mobilku. Lebih aman pergi dari sini," katanya begitu Sakura melempar tatapan dengan mata melotot padanya.

Para wartawan masih bersemangat mengejar ketika Naruto dan Sakura sampai di pelataran. Keduanya melangkah cepat menuju sedan merah yang terparkir di pinggir jalur-menurunkan-penumpang yang biasa dilalui taksi atau kendaraan pribadi yang sifatnya hanya mengantar. (Dalam hati Naruto lega karena tidak terlalu jauh memarkirkan mobilnya.) Beberapa dari mereka menyerbu Sakura saat akan membuka pintu mobil sementara Naruto berputar untuk memasuki mobil lewat pintu pengemudi. Mereka menjepret kamera, menambah meriah suasana pelataran yang mendadak ramai itu dengan kilatan-kilatan blitz. Mik dan berbagai jenis alat perekam suara serempak tersodor pada gadis itu. Mereka berebut menjepret, merekam wajah tak siap, dan memberondong pertanyaan tanpa peduli perasaan orang yang mereka tanyai.

"Haruno Sakura-san, ceritakan sedikit pengalaman berjalan di atas _red carpet _Cannes!"

"Setelah ini mau buat film apa? Apa akan kembali ke Uchiha Pictures?"

"Bagaimana tanggapan Sakura-san soal hubungan Sasuke dengan artis Korea itu?"

"Sakura-san, kau benar sudah putus dengan Sasuke?"

Sebisa mungkin Sakura tidak bereaksi apapun untuk menanggapi mereka. Bibirnya rapat terkunci. Matanya sama sekali tidak beralih pada kamera atau orang yang menyodorkan mik tepat di depan wajahnya. Mulutnya terus terkunci saat masuk ke mobil dan duduk di bangku penumpang di sebelah Naruto. Pintu mobil dibantingnya menutup tanpa peduli tangan seorang wartawan yang menyodorkan alat perekam hampir terjepit karenanya. Mereka di luar sana kelihatan kesal, tapi lebih banyak yang masih berusaha membujuk Sakura untuk melayani mereka; mengetuk kaca jendela, memotret, dan belum menyerah dengan pertanyaan yang itu-itu juga.

Melihat Sakura yang hampir mengamuk, Naruto segera menancap gas, membawa mobilnya meninggalkan Bandara Niwa, meninggalkan para wartawan itu dengan harapan kosong.

"Astaga. Mereka sekarang lebih ganas!" keluh Sakura sembari merebahkan punggung pada sandaran jok.

"Mereka rindu padamu," Naruto mengejek di balik roda kemudi, sebentar menoleh gadis itu, hanya untuk melempar cengiran meledek.

Sakura melemparnya betulan dengan bantal bergambar wajah cemberut yang sebelumnya mengganjal punggungnya.

Pemuda jabrik itu tak bisa menahan tawa―tidak keras juga sih. "Salahmu sendiri, bikin berita heboh sebelum pulang. Cannes, Sakura! Kau tahu kan, berapa orang Jepang yang bisa menginjakkan kaki di _red carpet _Cannes. Jangan salahkan wartawan jika kabar soal film-mu masuk ajang _itu_ masih ramai di media Konoha," katanya penuh antusias. Tapi gadis di sebelahnya tidak merespon apa-apa.

Dari balik roda kemudi, Naruto bisa melihat perubahan di wajah Sakura. Keceriaannya beberapa saat lalu telah sirna, berganti sirat kesedihan yang memudarkan senyumnya. Tidak tampak terlalu nyata, tapi Naruto sudah hafal betul seperti apa wajah gadis itu setiap kali memikirkan sesuatu yang memberatkan hatinya.

"Tampangmu itu kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah kebal dengan _mereka_?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gurau.

"_Jet lag_-ku belum hilang," jawab Sakura tak acuh. Wajah sedihnya belum berubah.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Senyum lebarnya terlempar pada Sakura. "Aku tahu tempat paling bagus buat menghilangkan _jet lag_."

Sakura meliriknya sebentar, lalu mengalihkan lagi mata hijaunya ke luar jendela. Tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan ide kawan di sebelahnya itu.

Sekitar empat puluh menit kemudian, sedan merah Naruto melewati gerbang utama Konoha no Arts Institute. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, mata emerald Sakura kini membulat menatap Naruto di balik roda kemudi. Kini gadis itu terlihat sangat berminat.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti padanya sembari mengangguk-angguk. "Kau pasti rindu sekali dengan tempat ini kan, Sakura? Biar kutebak. Salah satu tempat yang ingin kaudatangi saat kembali ke Konoha sudah pasti Konoha no Arts Institute. Benar, kan?"

Sakura ingin sekali mencubit pipi Naruto saking gemasnya. Sahabatnya itu memang benar, dia rindu sekali dengan KAI. Tapi dia tak pernah menduga bahwa kampusnya yang dulu itu akan menjadi tempat pertama yang dia datangi begitu kembali ke Konoha. Wajah sedihnya yang tadi pun lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Sama-sama."

Mobil Naruto berhenti di lapangan parkir dekat Breeze Café, tempat di mana dulu klub fotografi kampus sering berkumpul untuk membicarakan rencana kegiatan mereka atau sekadar menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama-sama. Tadinya hanya Sakura dan segelintir kawan dekatnya yang rajin menjadikan kafe itu sebagai tempat pertemuan di luar kegiatan utama klub. Kemudian sebagian anggota ikut-ikutan memakainya sebagai tempat pertemuan resmi, sampai akhirnya Hatake Kakashi―dosen penanggung jawab klub fotografi―menjadikan kafe itu sebagai _base camp_ klub mereka―setelah ruang sekretariat mereka sendiri, tentu saja. Tempat itu menjadi istimewa salah satunya juga karena letaknya yang persis di pinggir danau, sebuah pemandangan kampus yang difavoritkan hampir semua anggota klub.

Naruto duduk di meja yang paling dekat dengan danau, Sakura menyusul duduk di seberang meja. Seorang pelayan laki-laki berseragam kaus lengan panjang warna biru gelap strip putih langsung menghampiri meja mereka untuk mencatat pesanan. Karena Sakura tidak terlalu lapar, dia hanya memesan secangkir kopi panas dan _croissant _tuna. Sementara Naruto—lapar atau tidak—sudah pasti memesan menu favoritnya sepanjang masa: _tonkotsu ramen_, ditambah segelas limun dingin.

"Kupikir setelah dua tahun berlalu, selera makanmu bakal berubah, Naruto," komentar Sakura setelah pelayan pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

Lelaki jabrik yang sudah sibuk memotret dengan kamera digital yang selalu dibawanya ke mana saja itu sebentar menyingkirkan kamera dari matanya untuk memandang Sakura. Cengiran lebarnya mengembang. "Kau serius?" Sakura hanya memutar mata. Yah, cukup lama mengenal Naruto untuk mengerti bahwa tak ada yang bisa mengganti posisi _ramen_ di hatinya.

Semilir angin yang turun di pinggir danau itu menyisakan ketenangan bagi Sakura. Naruto memilih tempat yang tepat. Sejenak dia bisa bersantai, mengalihkan apapun yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepalanya dengan ketenangan musim gugur di tepi danau KAI yang selalu disukainya sejak dulu. Sakura mengedarkan mata, menjelajahi setiap sudut kampus yang dapat dilihatnya dari tempat dia duduk sekarang. Gedung besar Fakultas Film—fakultasnya dulu—yang paling dekat dengan danau, lapangan luas dengan pohon besar rindang di tengahnya di depan gedung fakultas, tempat parkir sepeda, taman bunga-bunga di dekat lapangan parkir kendaraan bermotor. Memori masa kuliahnya di sana pun hinggap, menimbulkan kerinduan mendalam pada segala hal yang pernah dia lewati selama empat tahun menuntut ilmu. Hatinya sungguh-sungguh merindu.

Mata hijau Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti pada ujung lensa kamera Naruto, mengerjap-ngerjap polos, menyadari teman pirangnya baru saja menjepret wajahnya saat mendengar bunyi _shutter_. Saat Naruto menurunkan kamera, bisa dilihatnya lelaki itu menyengir lebar lagi. "Hobimu juga masih sama ya, menjepret muka orang diam-diam," ujar Sakura pura-pura ngambek.

Naruto tak bisa menahan tawa, sembari memandang puas hasil jepretan curiannya di display kamera. "Aku harus tunjukkan ini pada _seseorang_," katanya. Tapi kemudian dia menyesal telah mengatakan itu, karena sesaat berikutnya senyuman Sakura memudar. Menyadari kesalahannya, Naruto langsung menarik topik pembicaraan lain.

Dan untungnya saat itu seorang pelayan lain datang ke meja mereka membawakan pesanan. Cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Senyumnya kembali—walau sebenarnya itu hanya semacam bentuk penghargaan sebagai ukuran kesopanan pada si pelayan, dan ucapan terima kasih sebelum lelaki pelayan itu pergi.

"Kau sudah dengar?" Wajah Naruto dibuat agar Sakura tertarik penasaran—tapi gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah asyik menulis sesuatu di ponsel, hanya bergumam "Hm?" tanpa memandangnya barang sebentar sebagai respon. Naruto mengangkat bahu, dan mulai asyik menyantap _ramen_. "Sarutobi Asuma sekarang menduduki bangku Dekan Fakultas Film," lanjutnya dengan nada menggantung, sama menggantungnya dengan ujung mie di bibirnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru melirik Sakura, cengirannya melebar lagi melihat usahanya untuk mengejutkan Sakura berhasil; gadis itu membelalakkan mata menatapnya—ponsel di tangannya sepertinya sudah terlupakan.

"Yang benar, Naruto? Jadi Orochimaru sudah lengser? Tapi… Sarutobi Asuma—Asuma-sensei si pipa asap berjalan itu?" Sakura mencecar pertanyaan dengan tak sabar. Membuat lelaki pirang di depannya tak tahan untuk tergelak, sampai terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak. Buru-buru Sakura menyodorkan gelas limun dingin padanya.

"Nanti kita temui dia," kata Naruto setelah berhasil menguasai diri, dia berdeham lagi sebelum melanjutkan keasyikannya menyedot mie panjang-panjang ke dalam mulut—seakan-akan lupa pada kejadian yang baru beberapa menit lalu menyiksa kerongkongannya. "Sekalian bertemu Kakashi dan Shiranui Genma." Ucapannya membuat mata Sakura semakin berbinar-binar.

"Aku tidak tahan mendengar semua kabar bahagia ini! Apalagi—" Sakura memukul kencang lengan Naruto yang tengah mengangkat mangkuk demi menenggak kuah _ramen_ yang tersisa, membuat bibir mangkuk hampir tergelincir dari mulutnya, dan pukulan Sakura tadi meninggalkan bekas merah di kulit coklatnya. Lelaki pirang itu melempar tatapan kesal. "—mendengar kabar pernikahanmu!" Tapi kekesalan yang hanya dibuat-buat itu langsung lenyap, berganti seringai lebar di wajahnya yang merona.

Tepat di hari wisuda Sakura di Kanada, Naruto mengiriminya email, memberitahukan kabar bahwa dia dan Hinata akan menikah di awal musim gugur. Saat membaca itu, Sakura seakan-akan ingin langsung terbang ke Konoha untuk merayakan kebahagiaan mereka. Karena itu pula yang menjadi alasannya memajukan rencana kepulangannya ke Jepang, dua minggu lebih cepat dari jadwal yang sudah dibuatnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin melewatkan hari bahagia dua sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kalian tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Sakura. "Maksudku, kau dan Hinata masih punya segudang mimpi yang belum tercapai―usia kalian juga masih terlalu muda."

Naruto tersenyum. Mangkuk _ramen_ yang sudah kosong diletakkan di atas meja, beserta sumpit melintang di atasnya. "Tidak pernah ada kata 'terlalu cepat' atau 'terlalu lambat' untuk sebuah kebahagiaan. Aku dan Hinata sudah saling mencintai, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menunggu lagi. Sakura, hidup bukan hanya tentang mengejar impian. Kau juga harus memberi kesempatan pada diri sendiri untuk berbagi bersama orang terpenting dalam hidup." Kedua alisnya digerakkan naik-turun, seperti sebuah kode.

Langsung saja kesedihan yang tadi dilihat Naruto menaungi wajah Sakura itu kembali. Gadis itu kemudian bersandar lemah di kursi, mata hijaunya mengarah pada sesuatu yang jauh di tengah danau. "Tidak ada lagi untukku," ucapnya pelan. "Tidak ada lagi orang terpenting dalam hidupku yang bisa memberiku kesempatan untuk berbagi seperti yang kaubilang."

Naruto mendadak tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Melihat wajah Sakura kembali murung, serta tema pembicaraannya sekarang, dia teringat lagi pertanyaan gerombolan wartawan yang menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke. Sedikit banyak Naruto mencurigai ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu. Kabar kedekatan Sasuke dengan seorang aktris asal negara sebelah itu memang telah lama beredar. Sebetulnya Naruto tidak begitu menanggapi—memangnya sejak kapan dia percaya pada tukang gossip? Sakura dan Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa soal kemungkinan adanya masalah serius di antara mereka ketika Naruto mencoba menanyakan pada masing-masing dari mereka di sela-sela obrolan-lepas-kangen via email maupun telepon sambungan internasional.

Mata biru langitnya menatap Sakura penuh perhatian. Tanpa ingin menyinggung perasaan gadis itu, hati-hati dia bertanya, "Jadi kabar itu benar?"

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto. Ada jeda waktu yang lama sampai dia mengangguk sebelum memalingkan wajah lagi. "Aku dan Sasuke… Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah hubungan kami masih memiliki masa depan. Satu-satunya masa depan yang pasti untuk kami adalah perpisahan."

**TBC**

[5.30.2013]


	2. Waktu Bisa Mengubah Segalanya

**Naruto **is belong to** Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Will **is belong to** The Beatles**

.

.

Warning!

chapter panjang menyebabkan pegal mata, diksi pas-pasan menyebabkan jidat berkerut, OOC-ness menyebabkan ilfil-ness(?), ketidakpuasan di akhir chapter *author kabur*

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Waktu Bisa Mengubah Segalanya**

Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang membuat pengakuan di hadapannya kini.

"Aku dan Sasuke… Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah hubungan kami masih memiliki masa depan. Satu-satunya masa depan yang pasti untuk kami adalah perpisahan—yah, kau tahulah bagaimana nasib dua orang yang sudah tidak saling peduli," ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan, bahkan nyaris hilang di akhir kalimat.

Sebisa mungkin dia menahan pedih yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di dalam dada.

Setahun belakangan, Sakura menyadari hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak lagi sama seperti mulanya. Sakura pikir itu karena dirinya dan Sasuke memilih untuk fokus pada masing-masing tujuan mereka―impian masing-masing mereka. Mungkin jarak yang terlampau jauh juga menjadi salah satu faktor utama. Sakura sibuk dengan studi dan proyek film pendek di barat, sementara Sasuke berkonsentrasi penuh menggarap film multinasional pertamanya di timur. Mereka tak punya banyak waktu luang hanya untuk mengobrol, apalagi saling memberi perhatian.

Sakura sendiri sejak sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi, telah memikirkan matang-matang segala konsekuensi menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak keberatan dengan itu, karena tujuannya ke Kanada adalah demi menjalani kesempatan besar yang mengantarkannya pada titik tertinggi dalam hidup yang diimpikan. Tanpa kata menyerah dan keluhan, dua tahun dilaluinya dengan hasil yang sesuai harapan. Lulus dari Toronto Cynematograph Academy dengan karya terbaik di angkatannya, juga berkesempatan menjadi bagian dari sebuah karya film indie yang diputar di Festifal Film Cannes pada musim panas lalu―meskipun namanya belum berhasil memenangkan penghargaan apapun―namun itu sanggup membuatnya menjadi sasaran para wartawan di bandara tadi—atau itu karena faktor lain; kedekatan Sasuke dengan superstar negara tetangga.

Pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke di telepon pada awal musim panas lalu menjadi pembicaraan terakhir mereka. Di akhir telepon, Sakura mengatakan agar Sasuke tidak perlu menghubunginya lagi. Dan lelaki itu benar-benar mengikuti kemauannya. Tidak ada lagi telepon darinya, tidak juga pesan yang dikirim lewat email. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, foto-fotonya dengan Shion—aktris Korea Selatan yang namanya sedang melambung berkat filmnya yang disutradarai Sasuke—beredar di media.

Sebenarnya bukan foto mesra penuh nafsu; mereka hanya berpegangan tangan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Kor-Sel, duduk semeja menikmati makan siang bersama, juga berada dalam satu mobil yang sama. Yah, foto-foto biasa seperti itu. Tapi Sakura tahu sekali Sasuke tidak pernah bergandengan tangan dengan gadis manapun ketika berjalan bersama―selain saat bersamanya. Sasuke tidak pernah menikmati makanan sambil mengobrol dengan wajah tampak bahagia―selain dengannya. Sasuke tidak pernah bersedia membiarkan wanita manapun berada dalam mobilnya jika mereka hanya berdua saja―kecuali dengannya.

Atau mungkin Sasuke telah mengubah semua kebiasaannya dengan Shion? Sakura tidak tahu.

Naruto menyandarkan punggung ke kursinya sambil berseru panjang. "Tetap saja aku tidak percaya Teme lebih memilih _bersenang-senang_ dengan artis Korea itu. Dia terlalu _meriah_ buat Sasuke. Kau setuju 'kan, Sakura?"

Sakura mengambil kopi panas di dekat sikunya. "Aku tidak mengerti 'meriah' yang kaumaksud itu, Naruto," katanya. Tangannya mengangkat cangkir kopi ke depan mulut, meniup-niup asap yang keluar dari cairan berwarna gelap pekat itu, dan menyesap aroma nikmat ke dalam hidungnya. Matanya tidak sedikitpun menatap lawan bicaranya. "Lagi pula aku tidak peduli. Biar saja Sasuke mau melakukan apa. Bukan urusanku lagi."

Hidung Naruto berkerut sedikit, tidak biasa melihat Sakura bersikap dingin seperti itu membicarakan (mantan) kekasihnya. "_Well_, Shion terlalu menonjol dan… glamor. Sama sekali bukan selera Sasuke," katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau doyan kopi?" Image Sakura yang pernah menolak mentah-mentah secangkir kopi yang pernah ditawarinya dulu—mencium aromanya saja tidak mau—masih teringat jelas di benaknya.

"Kau tidak pernah dengar pepatah 'waktu bisa mengubah segalanya'?"

Naruto hanya tertawa, tapi tidak sungguh-sungguh. Terlalu banyak keganjilan yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tentu saja soal perpisahan antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Dia sangat menyayangkan itu. Dia yakin sekali sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakura masih saling mencintai. Dia juga tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana beratnya perjuangan Sasuke menjaga cintanya pada Sakura sepanjang kebencian gadis itu yang tumbuh akibat salah paham di masa lalu. Tapi kemudian mereka bisa melewati itu semua, dan mampu menyatukan hati dalam ikatan cinta. Tapi dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa cinta Sasuke dan Sakura tidak mampu meluluhkan keegoisan dan gengsi mereka.

"Aku yakin kalian masih bisa memperbaikinya," Naruto berkata jujur. Mata birunya menatap serius Sakura, bukan tatapan menggurui tapi lebih kepada tatapan seorang teman yang berbaik hati memberinya saran. "Kau dan Sasuke cuma butuh bertemu. Sekarang kau di Konoha, Sasuke juga sudah kembali dari Kor-Sel seminggu yang lalu. Manfaatkanlah kesempatan itu."

"Aku pulang bukan untuk mengurusi masalah cinta," jawab Sakura tak acuh dengan mulut penuh _croissant_ isi tuna.

Lelaki berambut kuning di hadapannya mendengus lelah. "Ini masalah serius, Sakura. Berhentilah menganggap remeh persoalan cinta. Kau bukan remaja lagi—umurmu sudah lewat 24 tahun, kan? Sasuke juga tidak main-main dengan perasaannya. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, kalian cuma perlu lebih sering bertemu. Bicara dari hati ke hati. Kau cuma perlu lebih mengerti dia."

Sakura menelan habis makanan di dalam mulutnya dengan berat. Baru kali ini dilihatnya Naruto seserius itu dalam bicara. Bahkan dia kelihatan lebih serius dibandingkan ketika membicarakan soal fotografi.

"Itulah masalahnya," kata Sakura usai menghela napas panjang, "aku tidak bisa mengerti dia."

Setelah melihat kepedihan membayangi wajah Sakura dan mendengar sendiri pengakuannya, Naruto semakin yakin bahwa perpisahan kedua sahabatnya itu benar-benar serius. Meskipun begitu dia masih tidak mengerti di mana letak kesalahan sesungguhnya. Mungkin hanya Sakura dan Sasuke yang paham masalah mereka. Kalau benar begitu, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa membantu memperbaiki hubungan keduanya selain mereka sendiri.

Ponsel Naruto yang diletakkan di dekat gelas limun dingin berbunyi, langsung dijawabnya di tempat tanpa meminta diri pada Sakura dulu untuk menjawabnya di tempat lain yang letaknya jauh dari jarak dengar kawannya itu—kelihatannya bukan panggilan pribadi. Cengiran melebar di wajahnya setelah pembicaraan dengan orang di seberang itu berakhir.

"Aku hampir lupa. Sore ini _fitting_ terakhir gaun pengantin Hinata," katanya—entah sadar atau tidak, ada sedikit semburat kemerahan di pipinya. "Aku berencana mengajakmu ke sana—sekalian kasih kejutan untuk Hinata soal kedatanganmu. Aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu pada perancang busananya."

Sakura menyambut ajakan Naruto dengan sangat antusias―terlalu antusias bahkan. Sepertinya gadis itu senang dengan ide apapun untuk bisa menyingkirkan topik putus–cinta–nya–dengan–Sasuke. Naruto maklum saja. Tidak baik juga terus-terusan memojokkan gadis itu demi memperbaiki hubungan dengan Sasuke. Sakura perlu pemulihan hati dulu barangkali. Ide bagus juga mempertemukannya dengan Hinata. Biasanya segala masalah akan terlupakan ketika kita bertemu dengan seorang sahabat lama. Naruto tersenyum optimis.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Sakura menatap rumah mode yang rasanya pernah dia datangi sebelum ini, saat sedan merah Naruto berhenti di pelataran mungil yang asri—kanopinya berupa tanaman rambat berbunga putih-kuning-ungu kecil-kecil. Bangunan galerinya sendiri berbentuk unik seperti kubus rakasasa dengan dinding kaca di keseluruhan sisinya ditutupi tirai berwarna ungu cerah. Di pintu utamanya yang merupakan pintu ganda kaca tergantung tulisan "open" dari baliknya.

Naruto mengajak Sakura turun dari mobil, membiarkannya mengekor menaiki undakan dan melewati pintu ganda untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura ingat, rumah mode itu adalah milik wanita perancang busana berdarah campuran Prancis-Jepang yang sudah menjadi langganan keluarga Uchiha. Sakura belum lupa saat dimana Sasuke membawanya bertemu Charlotte sebelum menghadiri _premiere_ film mereka hampir tiga tahun yang lalu―untuk disulap menjadi gadis cantik bergaun merah dan membuat Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata. Teringat itu membuatnya menelan ludah. Terasa sebuah kepedihan menusuk kerongkongannya.

Wanita berpostur tubuh tinggi―tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita Jepang―muncul dari ruangan dalam yang dipisahkan tembok cermin besar membenarkan ingatan Sakura. Wanita cantik berwajah setengah bule tapi bermata oriental dan memiliki rambut ombak panjang sepunggung berwarna _brunette_. Perancang busana bernama Charlotte. Cher—begitu dia biasa dipanggil—membulatkan mata hitamnya yang besar saat menatap Sakura. "Kaukah itu, Sakura-chan? _Isashiburi*_!" Cher melangkah cepat-cepat menghampirinya. Mencium pipinya kiri dan kanan, lalu menyentuh rambutnya sembari menyayangkan hilangnya rambut panjangnya yang dulu. Cher belum berubah dengan gaya bicara yang masih kental dengan aksen Prancis.

Sebetulnya Sakura senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Namun dia merasa kurang nyaman dengan sikap wanita keturunan Prancis itu yang menurutnya terlalu ekstrem dalam mengekspresikan emosi, seperti tiba-tiba–mencium–pipi itu. Jika bukan karena dia sudah paham bagaimana kebiasaan orang Prancis, pikiran-pikiran buruknya pasti sudah habis menyerang Cher. Sakura hanya bisa memaklumi sambil sedikit menjaga jarak karena tidak terbiasa.

"Cuma ingin berganti suasana," kata Sakura menimpali komentar Cher soal rambut barunya.

"_Waktu bisa mengubah segalanya,_" Naruto meniru kata-kata sekaligus intonasi suara Sakura saat mengucapkan itu dengan persis―gadis itu kontan memelototinya. Tawa kerasnya langsung meledak. "Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" mata biru Naruto bergantian menatap Sakura dan Cher.

"Ya. Ingat gaun merah yang kupakai di _premiere_ _After the Rain Drop_? Itu gaun rancangan Cher-san," kata Sakura. Dia yakin Naruto pasti ingat. Bagaimana tidak, posternya mengenakan gaun merah pada acara malam itu langsung beredar di seluruh penjuru Konoha keesokan harinya. Namanya bahkan sempat masuk dalam daftar selebriti berpakaian terbaik sepanjang tahun itu, dan karenanya pula _le Cher_―_branded_ sekaligus nama rumah mode milik Cher―semakin terkenal. Sakura harus bersabar dengan wajah merah akibat para juniornya di klub fotografi habis-habisan menjadikan transformasinya malam itu sebagai bahan lelucon.

Naruto memang ingat kehebohan itu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Charlotte-lah yang merancang gaun merah yang indah di tubuh Sakura itu—tentu saja, dia memang tidak suka langganan majalah hiburan, kan? Mengetahui ini membuatnya jadi menyesal. Karena sudah pasti Sakura jadi mengingat-ingat lagi soal Sasuke. _Bodohnya aku,_ pikirnya.

Tak tahu-menahu masalah Sakura, mata Cher berbinar. "Kau masih menyimpan gaun itu, Sakura-chan?"

Ragu-ragu Sakura mengangguk. Memang dia pernah menyimpan gaun satin merah yang indah itu. Tapi jika harus mencarinya lagi, Sakura tidak yakin akan menemukannya. Seperti yang sudah diduga Naruto, mengingat gaun itu menumbuhkan rasa sakit di dada Sakura.

"Walaupun Cher belum pernah merancang gaun pengantin," Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura—sekaligus berusaha membuat gadis itu lupa pada pembicaraan yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, "aku percaya dia bisa membuat gaun yang indah untuk Hinata. Aku senang Hinata menjadi wanita pertama yang mengenakan gaun pengantin rancangan perdana Cher." Terakhir mengucapkan itu, Sakura sekali lagi bisa melihat semburat kemerahan muncul samar-samar di pipinya yang sedikit terbakar matahari.

Charlotte melempar senyum tulus pada si pirang itu. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Naruto-san. Kujamin Inata-chan akan menjadi pengantin wanita paling cantik yang pernah ada. Aku mempertaruhkan nama rumah modeku," katanya penuh percaya diri.

Sesaat berikutnya Cher membawa Naruto dan Sakura ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih besar setelah melewati koridor pendek di balik dinding cermin tempat Cher tadi muncul untuk menyambut mereka. Sakura juga masih ingat ruangan itu. Masih sama seperti dulu. Ruangan besar itu berbentuk lingkaran luas dengan langit-langit tinggi. Dindingnya sepenuhnya adalah lemari raksasa berpintu-pintu tinggi berwarna putih. Beberapa pintu lemari yang terbuka menampakkan sederet gaun dengan macam-macam warna, model, dan bahan―semuanya adalah hasil karya Cher.

Di dalam ruangan besar itu, berdiri sesosok gadis menghadap cermin setinggi dirinya―membelakangi pintu tempat Sakura, Naruto, dan Cher masuk. Wanita itu memakai _shiromuku__―_kimono serba putih―dengan bagian belakang menjuntai sedikit panjang membentuk ekor yang menyapu lantai. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna gelap terurai jatuh melewati punggung.

"Hinata!" Sakura berseru memanggilnya.

Gadis itu berpaling. Matanya yang indah berwarna lavender membulat begitu mendapati sosok seorang kawan lama sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Sakura!"

Sakura setengah berlari menghampiri Hinata. Bertukar pelukan hangat dengannya. Lalu menatap sahabatnya itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Mata hijaunya membelalak takjub. Gaun yang sedang dikenakan Hinata saat ini sungguh-sungguh indah. Tidak seperti _shiromuku_ yang pernah dia lihat sebelum ini pada pernikahan teman-teman atau kenalannya yang sudah melewatinya lebih dulu. Desain kimono-nya masih kental dengan bentuk aslinya, hanya saja bagian ekor dibuat sedikit lebih panjang. Berbahan satin kualitas tinggi yang mengilap indah saat terpapar cahaya. Di bagian bawah lengan yang menjuntai panjang dan bagian bawah punggung tersulam tipis-tipis dengan benang lavender gambar burung bangau dengan sayap yang membuka diselingi motif daun-daun berguguran ke bagian ekor gaun. Sementara lapisan dalam kimono berwarna ungu terong yang kontras. Itu _shiromuku_ bernuansa ungu paling indah yang pernah Sakura lihat.

Mulut Sakura sudah terbuka hendak memuji betapa cantiknya Hinata dengan gaun itu, ketika Cher yang tadi menyusulnya ke tengah ruangan menyenggol pelan rusuknya dengan sikut. Dagu Cher yang lancip menunjuk Naruto. Sakura kontan melihat pria muda yang dua hari lagi resmi menjadi pengantin itu sedang berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu. Sepasang mata birunya tak berkedip seolah-olah sedang menatap bidadari. Sakura diam-diam melempar senyum penuh arti pada Cher―wanita berdarah campuran Prancis-Jepang itu balas mengedipkan mata padanya.

Hinata tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum tersipu. Pipinya merona, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto melangkah perlahan menghampiri bidadarinya. Kedua tangan Hinata digamit, sesaat berikutnya kecupannya mendarat di punggung tangan gadis itu. Perlakuannya sukses membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Aku tidak salah memilih calon pengantinku," ucap Naruto.

Jika saja Hinata terbuat dari coklat, maka dia sudah lama meleleh mendengarnya―tapi gadis berambut panjang itu hanya menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajah yang tak bisa lebih merah lagi di bawah bayang-bayang poni rambutnya.

"Juga tidak salah memilih perancang gaunnya," Sakura menambahkan. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, masih memperhatikan _shiromuku_ yang dipakai Hinata dengan tatapan penuh minat. "Waktu Naruto bilang _gaun_, kupikir gaun bridal. Jadi _shiromuku_, ya?"

"Ya. Orangtua Hinata menginginkan upacara pernikahan di kuil," kata Naruto. Kedua tangan Hinata sudah dilepaskannya. Tapi sesaat berikutnya ketika dia menoleh pada calon istrinya itu dan tersenyum penuh arti, jemarinya menyusup di antara jemari mungil milik gadis itu. Menggenggamnya hangat. "Meski begitu aku ingin Hinata memakai gaun yang spesial," katanya lagi pada Sakura. "Makanya aku langsung meminta bantuan Cher, atas rekomendasi Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba saja dada Sakura terasa seperti dipancang tombak tak kasat mata ketika mendengar nama _Sasuke_. Air mukanya berubah drastis, mendadak mengeras. Senyumnya yang sebelum ini lenyap entah ke mana.

Inginnya Naruto memaki diri sendiri yang tak bisa menahan lidah, bodohnya saja menyebut hal terlarang itu lagi. Cepat-cepat dia menariknya kembali. "Maksudku―"

"Tapi Cher-san memang hebat," ujar Sakura―dengan cepat memasang senyum, tapi Naruto tahu itu hanya sebuah tarikan di sudut bibir yang dipaksakan. Untungnya tak ada yang menyadari perubahan wajah Sakura tadi selain Naruto. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melangkah ke sisi Hinata dan merangkul pundaknya. Mata hijaunya menatap Cher yang berdiri di depan mereka. Berikutnya dia mengucap pujian-pujian atas _shiromuku_–rancangan–Cher yang terdengar begitu tulus alih-alih sebagai topik pelarian demi mengembalikan suasana hati yang sempat anjlok akibat terucapnya nama terlarang itu. Naruto bisa merasakannya.

Sebagai sutradara andal, Sakura tentu saja tahu bagaimana caranya bersandiwara dengan baik. Dari luar terlihat wajar, tapi senyum penuh kepura-puraannya itu tak bisa disembunyikan dari Naruto. Penyakit lama Sakura; berusaha terlihat kuat di hadapan orang lain, meski menahan kepedihan mendalam di lubuk hati.

**...**

Matahari mulai tenggelam ketika Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura meninggalkan _le Cher_.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto membelah keramaian jalan protokol di tengah kota menuju Konoha City Hotel, tempat di mana kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Hinata menginap. Ayah dan ibu Hinata yang tinggal di Kiri―ibu kota Kitakuni, pulau besar di utara Jepang―datang ke Konoha sejak dua hari sebelumnya, sementara kedua orangtua Naruto baru datang dari Inggris kemarin malam. Begitu cerita Naruto pada Sakura dari balik roda kemudi.

Sebelum ini dia dan Hinata mengajak Sakura makan malam bersama keluarga besar mereka, juga menawarkannya menginap daripada harus kembali ke pondok mungilnya di Midoritori malam ini―rumah yang dulu jadi tempatnya _ngekos, _yang kemudian dibeli Sakura sebelum dirinya berangkat ke Kanada―karena itu pasti bakal melelahkan. Tapi Sakura menolak dengan halus, mengatakan bahwa dia sudah kepalang rindu dengan rumah lamanya.

"Ada Neji juga, kalau begitu?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela obrolan soal makan malam, teringat pada sepupu Hinata yang juga kuliah di jurusan yang sama dengannya itu. Mata hijaunya mendadak menatap lebih lebar lagi Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya di bangku penumpang belakang. "Tenten juga datang, kalau begitu?" Tiba-tiba saja rasanya dia mau menjerit saking senangnya, membayangkan semua teman kampusnya bakal bertemu sebentar lagi―tapi minus Ino, sahabat pirangnya yang masih _nyangkut_ di Amerika. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya berdebar-debar girang. Sakura tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai di hotel.

Sayangnya ucapan Hinata berikutnya membuat Sakura terpaksa menunda lepas-kangennya dengan Tenten. "Neji-nii sedang di Ame menyelesaikan syuting terakhirnya, baru akan pulang besok siang. Tenten juga bilang baru bisa datang di acara pernikahan besok lusa," katanya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Oh iya. Dia sekarang kerja di _publishing_ di Oto, 'kan?"

Tenten termasuk salah satu teman kampusnya yang masih sering bertukar kabar via email, selain Hinata dan Ino. Gadis itu pernah cerita padanya, mendapat pekerjaan tetap di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan di kota tetangga sebagai ilustrator sampul novel. Pekerjaan yang cukup menjanjikan, meski bukan itu ambisinya. Dari dulu Tenten selalu bermimpi bisa memajang hasil karya lukisannya di _Urban Face of Konoha_, pameran seni dua dimensi termegah yang diselenggarakan tiap tiga tahun sekali di Konoha. Namun hingga sekarang dia belum mendapat kesempatan―pasti sebentar lagi, pikir Sakura. Tenten mengaku tetap melukis walaupun akhirnya semua karyanya masih harus menunggu di dalam studio lukisnya yang sederhana.

"Sakura kangen sekali padanya, ya?" pertanyaan Hinata yang terlontar lembut mengembalikan pikiran Sakura ke dalam mobil Naruto yang sedang berhenti menunggu lampu merah. Gadis di sebelahnya itu tersenyum penuh pengertian.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Kangen sekali! Sama seperti kangennya aku padamu dan Ino―sayangnya si pirang itu juga tidak bisa datang ya." Napasnya terhela panjang, menyesali jadwal Ino yang selalu saja padat sekarang-sekarang ini. Ino dan tim teaternya sedang menjalani bulan tur nasional, pentas dari teater ke teater di seluruh penjuru negeri Amerika Serikat.

"Lho? Jadi aku tidak termasuk yang dirindukan?" Naruto memutar kepala ke bangku penumpang di belakang, melempar pandangan menuntut dengan mulut dibuat cemberut.

"Kalau aku kangen kau, apa yang bakal dipikirkan Hinata?" Seringai jahil muncul di wajah Sakura. Mata hijaunya melirik buket mawar merah di atas _dashboard_. "Apalagi kalau dia tahu soal buket-mawar-yang-harum itu―"

Bibir Naruto lebih merosot lagi, alisnya menekuk, membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat lucu. "Hei _itu_ 'kan cuma hadiah biasa. Jangan dianggap serius." Sakura kontan tertawa berbahak-bahak. Naruto tak punya kesempatan untuk membela diri lagi karena lampu hijau sudah menyala. Perhatiannya kembali pada jalan di depannya.

Tapi seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu sampai sepanik itu, karena Hinata sama sekali tidak menganggap serius ucapan calon suaminya dan sahabatnya barusan. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum alih-alih ikut tertawa meski merasa geli. Mata lavendernya menatap Sakura lembut, merasakan kembali kerinduan yang belum juga hilang meski sahabat lamanya itu duduk di sebelahnya. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk sobatnya sekali lagi, tapi tidak dilakukan.

"Kangen sekali mendengar suara Sakura yang selalu ceria―selama ini 'kan kita cuma berbalas email. Aku suka rambut baru Sakura," Hinata berhenti untuk menunjukkan senyumannya yang manis, sementara Sakura bersikap canggung menyisir ujung rambut pendeknya dengan jemari. "Tapi Sakura juga kelihatan kurusan," katanya lagi sembari mengusap lengan Sakura―yang kelihatannya lebih kecil dari sebelum kepergiannya ke Kanada―di balik mantel hijau gelap yang dipakainya.

"Ah! Aku rasa juga begitu," suara Naruto dari bangku depan menimpali, membenarkan dugaannya sejak melihat ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Sakura. "Kau sekarang lebih kurus, Sakura. Benar 'kan, Hinata?" mata birunya sesaat terlempar ke kaca spion tengah, menatap pantulan wajah calon istrinya yang kemudian menyetujuinya dengan anggukan.

"Dietku berhasil, kalau begitu," Sakura menirukan kata-kata favorit Ino, kemudian tertawa menyusul Naruto yang lebih dulu memenuhi ruangan sempit di dalam mobil dengan tawa seraknya yang nyaring. Siapapun tahu ukuran tubuh Sakura yang sebelumnya bahkan sudah sangat ramping, jadi mana mungkin dia perlu diet. Sehingga kata-katanya tadi lebih terdengar seperti lelucon yang menggelitik perut. Sakura juga merasa tidak perlu mengatakan alasan mengapa dia kehilangan sekian jumlah kilogram bobot tubuhnya. Ujian akhir, proyek-proyek film, dan tentu saja masalah dengan Sasuke, yang menjadi penyebabnya. Jika harus teringat lagi pada lelaki itu, Sakura memilih mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat.

Hinata hanya menyeringai kecil. Dia bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan di wajah Sakura. Dia juga sudah mendengar macam-macam rumor tentang Sasuke dan artis Korea Selatan bernama Shion. Tapi membicarakannya sekarang baginya bukanlah hal bijaksana. Itu masalah yang terlalu sensitif, dan dia tidak ingin menambah kemurungan pada sobat merah mudanya.

Kemudian Hinata teringat sesuatu. Tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan ke bangku depan, menatap sisi wajah Naruto yang pandangannya sedang lurus menghadap jalan. Senyum gadis itu mengembang. "Jadi ini kejutan yang Naruto maksudkan?" sekilas wajahnya berpindah pada Sakura yang menatapnya agak bingung, lalu kembali lagi pada Naruto dengan tawa kecil. "Kepulangan Sakura, ya?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu menyeringai saat menoleh sebentar untuk menatap wajah manis Hinata. "Yeah. Sakura yang mau bikin kejutan untuk orang-orang di Konoha."

"Tapi itu kan idemu, Naruto," kata Sakura saat melempar punggung ke sandaran jok, tak bisa menahan senyum. "Kau 'kan paling jago bikin kejutan!" dia terkekeh. Tapi kekehannya itu tidak lama. Ada perasaan seperti _deja vu_ ketika mengatakan kalimatnya barusan. Terhadap apa? Pada siapa? Ah ya... Kalimat yang pernah dikatakannya pada Gaara.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, mata hijaunya menatap majalah fotografi yang terselip di belakang jok penumpang di sebelah bangku Naruto―tapi tidak benar-benar menatapnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke masa lalu. Mengingat pemuda berambut merah bernama Sabaku Gaara. Sakura diam-diam tertawa kecil. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja terselip rasa rindu di hatinya pada lelaki yang―err... pernah menjadi _kekasih sementaranya_ itu. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertukar kabar. Terakhir dia mendapat balasan email darinya di penghujung musim semi, saat lelaki itu memberitahunya bahwa dia akan sangat sibuk dengan ujian akhir S2-nya. Setelah itu mereka sama sekali putus kontak.

Menghela napas lagi, Sakura menyiratkan sedikit kesedihan di wajahnya. Dia ingin sekali bercerita pada lelaki itu tentang _banyak hal_. Tapi bagaimana caranya menghubungi Gaara sekarang?

Lamunan Sakura buyar ketika mobil memasuki jalur kedatangan Konoha City Hotel. Mereka perlu mengantre, karena jumlah mobil yang masuk lebih banyak dari biasanya. Akhir pekan memang wajar jika tempat-tempat seperti ini ramai dikunjungi orang.

"Mereka dari luar kota," kata Hinata. Mata lavendernya memperhatikan kode kota yang berbeda di plat nomor mobil-mobil yang lolos satu per satu dari gerbang masuk utama.

"Ada pertunjukan besar atau apa, barangkali?" Sakura menggumam, mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Perhatiannya lalu beralih dari mobil-mobil luar kota itu ke baliho besar di sebelah gerbang utama. Alisnya sedikit terangkat membaca tulisan besar-besar disertai gambar poster sebuah film yang menampilkan wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang. _Premiere Film "Count Down", Sabtu 17 September, Hall Utama Konobuki Theater _(di bagian _credit_ tertulis nama _Shion _sebagai salah satu pemain―dan sutradaranya _Uchiha Sasuke_).

Naruto melirik Sakura lewat kaca spion, tidak ada yang terbaca dari raut wajahnya saat melihat baliho itu. Tapi rasa bersalah semakin meliputi hati Naruto sekarang.

"Sudah sampai!" sengaja dia berseru keras demi mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari baliho yang sudah terlewat di belakang mereka. Naruto menepikan sedan merahnya di dekat undakan pelataran hotel. Dia menoleh pada kedua wanita di bangku penumpang belakang. "Nona-Nona, silakan turun di sini."

"Yuk, Sakura," Hinata turun lebih dulu. Sakura menyusul turun setelahnya.

Seorang _bellboy_ berseragam merah cerah bergegas menghampiri mereka, menawarkan bantuan mengangkut koper besar Sakura dan barang-barang Naruto dan Hinata yang dibawa dari_ le Cher _saat pria pirang itu mulai mengosongkan bagasi mobilnya. "Terima kasih," kata Naruto sebelum _bellboy_ itu membawa barang-barangnya menaiki undakan. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada Sakura dan Hinata. " Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan parkirkan mobil―Hei!"

Naruto jadi gusar karena tidak satu pun dari kedua gadis itu memperhatikan ucapannya, melainkan pandangan mereka tertuju pada sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. Naruto memutar kepala, mata birunya membelalak.

Sakura melihatnya. Lelaki itu turun dari taksi hijau yang berhenti tepat di belakang mobil Naruto. Dia menutup pintu taksi tanpa membantingnya, membetulkan letak tali tas selempang di salah satu pundaknya setelah taksi melintas pergi melewati mobil Naruto, barulah pandangannya tertuju pada tiga orang yang sedang berdiri terpaku memperhatikannya. Lelaki berambut merah itu sebentar mengangkat alis di bawah tatto _"ai"_-nya, kemudian mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya―membentuk sebuah senyum tipis menawan ciri khasnya.

"_Hishashiburi_," dia menyapa dengan suara yang selalu terdengar menyenangkan di telinga. Mata hijaunya beralih pada gadis berambut merah muda. Senyumnya mengembang lagi. "Sakura?"

"Gaara..."

"Hai, Sobat!" Naruto tak menunggu para gadis pulih dari keterkejutan. Dia melangkah mendekati kawan lamanya. Mengulurkan tangan mengepal yang langsung dibalas oleh lelaki berambut merah itu—_adu jotos_ ala laki-laki. Naruto menepuk pelan bahu sobatnya. "Kenapa tidak kasih kabar kalau sudah sampai di Konoha? Biar aku jemput di stasiun, tidak perlu naik taksi."

Dua hari yang lalu sebetulnya Gaara sudah mengabari Naruto bahwa dia sudah tiba di Jepang—Suna, karena dia sengaja mengambil penerbangan dari Berlin tujuan Suna, demi bertemu-kangen lebih dulu dengan keluarganya yang tinggal di sana. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan hari ini ke Konoha dengan _shinkanzen_.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan calon pengantin," ujarnya, disusul seringai kecil.

Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa demi menyamarkan rasa tersipu.

Beruntung Hinata segera mengalihkan perhatian pria muda bermata hijau itu untuk menyapa, "Gaara-kun, _hisashiburi_." Senyum manis mengiringi suaranya yang selalu ramah seperti biasa.

Gaara membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis. "_Hisashiburi_, Nyonya Uzumaki."

Mendengar cara lelaki itu menyapanya, seketika semburat merah menyembul di pipi Hinata yang putih. Mata lavendernya beralih dari Gaara, menatap apa saja di sekitar kakinya. Wajahnya menghangat.

"Sudah ah. Jangan menggoda Hinata," kata Naruto dengan nada nyaris terdengar seperti memohon. Rona samar di wajahnya belum juga hilang. Gantian Gaara yang tertawa melihat tingkah sepasang calon suami istri itu.

"Naruto! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Gaara juga akan datang?"

Perhatian Gaara kini sepenuhnya beralih pada gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja memukul main-main lengan Naruto. Gadis yang sejak tadi diam saja sambil memperhatikan di belakang mereka itu menatap si pirang dengan pandangan menuntut, tapi cepat-cepat seringainya mengembang.

"Yeah, kalian punya ide yang sama sebetulnya—ingin membuat kaget orang-orang Konoha dengan kepulangan kalian," Naruto memandang bergantian Sakura dan Gaara, kemudian tertawa penuh maksud.

Memutar matanya yang sehijau batu emerald, Sakura mengabaikan Naruto. Dia melangkah lebih dekat pada Gaara, memberi lelaki itu tinju main-main di bahunya yang kekar. "Hai, Cowok Berlin!" gadis itu mengucap dengan suara jernih yang selalu terdengar enak di telinga Gaara. Sementara lelaki berambut merah itu mengelus-elus bekas tinju Sakura sambil pura-pura meringis.

"Hai, Nona Sutradara yang sudah jago bahasa Inggris."

Sakura tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Meski awalnya merasa agak canggung bertemu dengan Gaara, dia memberanikan diri menggandeng lengan lelaki itu, menariknya menyusul langkah Naruto dan Hinata menuju lift, setelah lelaki pirang itu mengumumkan bahwa ibu dan ayahnya sudah di dalam restoran tempat mereka akan makan malam. Kunci mobil Naruto diserahkan pada seorang _bellboy_, meminta tolong pada karyawan itu untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

Menyenangkan sekali bisa bertukar cerita lagi dengan Gaara secara langsung. Setelah selama ini mereka hanya berkomunikasi sebatas tulisan via email—karena Sakura paling tidak nyaman melakukan _video call_. Awalnya terasa canggung, tapi seiring mengalirnya obrolan kecanggungan itu pun perlahan hilang. Mereka yang berjalan bersisian di belakang Naruto dan Hinata bahkan kini tampak lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Mengobrol ringan soal kegiatan di negara masing-masing tempat mereka belajar, tentang hal-hal seru yang mereka alami karena perbedaan budaya; Sakura dan Gaara bertukar tawa di sela-sela obrolan. Sakura juga tidak lupa menanyakan kabar sepupunya yang sedang bersekolah di akademi memasak di Suna, Matsuri―dan tidak lupa pula menggoda Gaara karena kedekatan lelaki itu dengan sepupunya beberapa bulan belakangan ini, sementara yang digoda hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis tanpa bisa menutupi sikap tersipu; seperti mendadak kehilangan kata-kata untuk menimpali ocehannya.

Naruto yang menoleh tertarik begitu mendengar tawa terbahak Sakura di belakangnya, lantas menyunggingkan senyum diam-diam. Hatinya sedikit lega. Paling tidak sobat merah mudanya itu bisa menyingkirkan raut kesedihan yang tadi pernah bernaung di wajah gadis itu.

Tapi dia tidak melihat saja, sesaat sebelum pintu lift yang mereka naiki menutup rapat, wajah Sakura sempat kaku.

Sepasang mata hijau itu melihat siluet lelaki melintas sebelum pintu lift menutup perlahan. Lelaki tinggi berambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat di bagian belakangnya. Lewat sekilas lalu saja. Sakura tidak yakin apakah yang dilihatnya nyata atau hanya imajinasi, karena sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari sosok tadi selain dirinya. Mengabaikan itu, Sakura kembali mengajak Gaara mengobrol. Memasang tampang seolah tidak pernah melihat sosok yang menyakitkan hatinya itu.

**...**

Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, dan Sakura tiba di restoran yang cukup mewah tepat satu lantai sebelum _rooftop_ hotel. Mereka disambut ramah oleh petugas penyambut tamu bertuksedo, kemudian diantar ke sebuah meja oval berukuran cukup besar untuk dua keluarga yang sudah di-_booking_ sebelumnya. Pria itu meninggalkan mereka setelah Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dua kursi di meja itu sudah ditempati sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang asik bercengkrama—lebih tepatnya mengobrol mesra; yang pria mengatakan sesuatu sembari jemarinya mencubit cuping hidung si wanita, sementara wanita yang duduk menempel dengan si pria itu tertawa renyah dengan wajah sedikit merona. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran empat orang yang baru datang, sampai Naruto berdeham dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan. Keduanya otomatis menoleh pada Naruto dan serempak tersenyum―wajah si wanita tampak lebih merah lagi dari sebelumnya, sebelum mereka saling mengambil sedikit jarak untuk memisahkan diri.

"Hai, Nak," sapa si pria pada Naruto, cengiran lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Menyadari kehadiran tiga orang yang lain, pria itu diikuti wanitanya bangkit berdiri dan menyingkir dari kursi untuk menyapa mereka juga.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar pada gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri di belakang Hinata. "Sakura, ini kedua orangtuaku," dia memperkenalkan.

"_Hajimemashite_," ucap Sakura ramah sebelum membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai salam perkenalan. Ayah dan ibu Naruto melakukan hal yang sama untuk membalasnya, sebelum keduanya mengulurkan tangan secara bergantian padanya. Perkenalan _a__ la western_. Sakura ingat Naruto dan kedua orangtuanya sudah lama tinggal di Inggris, mau tidak mau juga pasti terbawa kebiasaan gaya berinteraksi orang-orang barat.

"Minato," ayah Naruto yang pertama menjabat tangan Sakura. Pria itu bisa dibilang duplikat Naruto―atau sebaliknya? Rambutnya sama pirang dan sama jabriknya. Tampangnya yang awet muda membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti kakak dibandingkan ayah Naruto. Dia juga memiliki cengiran lebar yang manis seperti putranya.

"Kushina," giliran ibu Naruto yang memperkenalkan diri, menyerobot suaminya. Wanita berambut merah itu menatap Sakura dengan bibir mengatup ke dalam seakan-akan sedang menahan jeritan. Matanya yang berwarna gelap berbinar-binar bahagia, tangannya tanpa bisa ditahan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura dengan gemas―gadis itu hanya meringis kecil, menahan sakit. "_Oh my God!_ Haruno Sakura!" Saat itu Sakura melihat gelagat Kushina akan memeluknya, tapi sepertinya Nyonya Uzumaki itu bisa menahan diri. "Aku penggemar berat film-film-mu! Minato, _Honey_, lihat! Aku berdiri di sebelah sutradaranya _After the Rain Drop_!" yang terakhir itu diucapkan pada suaminya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Minato hanya menyengir tak berdaya dengan kelakuan istrinya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti gadis remaja yang histeris saat bertemu idolanya. "Iya, iya, aku melihatnya. Mataku 'kan belum rusak, Sayang," katanya sebelum menarik sedikit lengan Kushina ke sisinya, berusaha _membebaskan_ Sakura.

"_Yoroshiku_," ucap Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Meski begitu, dia tetap tersenyum hangat pada Tuan dan Nyonya Uzumaki senior itu dan menyebut nama lengkapnya sendiri.

Untuk sementara Sakura bisa bergerak bebas, berhubung Kushina bersama suaminya mengalihkan perhatian untuk menyapa Gaara dan menanyakan kabarnya setelah nyaris sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu—terakhir pada saat upacara kelulusan SMP Gaara dan Naruto. Juga menyapa Hinata, yang kemudian _dipaksa_ Kushina duduk di sebelahnya. Barulah perhatian wanita yang masih tampak awet muda itu kembali pada Sakura, memintanya duduk di sebelah Hinata agar mereka bertiga bisa mengobrol dari hati ke hati layaknya para wanita―dan karena satu alasan lain yang sudah sangat jelas sejak tadi; ingin banyak mengoceh soal film dengannya.

"Sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku," kata Kushina dengan mata yang masih berbinar-binar. Dia bicara dengan suara yang cukup keras, seolah-olah mengumumkan pada semua orang di meja itu, "Hari ini aku ketemu dua orang terkenal; Sakura, dan Shion―kalian tahu, aktris Korea yang sedang _booming_ itu." Senyuman lebar terus mengembang di wajah cantiknya―tidak menyadari sama sekali ada seulas senyum di wajah lain yang pudar seketika mendengar ocehannya. "Tadi sore aku dan Minato ketemu dia di _rooftop_. Ada Sasuke juga di sana."

Tak ada yang dilakukan Naruto selain mengalihkan mata birunya pada gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di antara Hinata dan Gaara. Gadis itu tidak lagi memandang subjek yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, wajahnya sedikit menunduk, menatap botol-botol garam dan merica bubuk di tengah meja. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, Sakura pasti akan bereaksi lain jika nama _Sasuke_ sudah disebut. Perasaan bersalah yang sudah menyerang Naruto seharian ini membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

Akhirnya dia punya cara bagus untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sakura―juga untuk menghentikan ibunya mengoceh soal Sasuke, Shion, atau Korea—atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan kedua orang itu. "Ah! Keluarga Hyuuga sudah datang," ucapnya sengaja dengan suara lantang. Usahanya berhasil, semua kepala kini menoleh pada tiga orang yang sedang berjalan menghampiri meja mereka.

Pria berambut hitam panjang berbadan tegap dan wanita yang rambut panjangnya dikonde rapi, keduanya tampil serasi dengan kimono berwarna gelap, datang bersama seorang gadis remaja yang juga berambut panjang yang mirip Hinata. Kedua orangtua Hinata dan adiknya yang bernama Hanabi. Ketiganya bergabung di meja setelah dipersilakan duduk oleh Minato dan Kushina. Hidangan makan malam pun mulai diantarkan oleh pelayan.

Sekali lagi Naruto mengawasi Sakura. Gadis itu sudah tampak ceria lagi, menyapa Hanabi yang duduk hampir berseberangan dengannya. Naruto merasa sedikit lega. Dalam hati berharap nama Sasuke tidak akan terungkit-ungkit lagi di tengah makan malam itu.

**...**

"Maafkan aku ya, Sakura," kata Naruto pada gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya.

Makan malam sudah berakhir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia dan Sakura kini sedang berada di dalam lift menuju lantai dasar, hendak mengantar Sakura sampai ke pelataran. Hinata mengantar ibu dan adiknya, serta ibu Naruto, ke pemandian air panas hotel di lantai dua―Sakura sempat diajak Kushina, tapi menolak dengan sopan, dengan dalih ingin cepat pulang karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Para ayah pergi duluan ke gedung di mana resepsi pernikahan Naruto-Hinata akan digelar, masih ada urusan yang perlu dibereskan sebelum besok pagi―Naruto menyusul nanti. Sementara Gaara sudah duluan berpisah dengan semuanya sesaat sebelum makan malam berakhir, katanya ada janji bertemu dengan seorang teman kampusnya dulu di kafe dekat situ.

Naruto menyiratkan penyesalan di wajahnya. Matanya menatap sendu sepasang pantofel tua yang dipakai pria paruh baya di depan mereka. "Seharusnya aku tadi tidak mengajakmu ke tempat Cher, membuatmu jadi teringat soal..." dia menghela napas tatkala nama terlarang itu sudah di ujung lidah, mengurungkan niat mengucapkannya. "Apalagi tadi Ibu—"

"Kau bicara apa, Naruto?" sahut Sakura disusul tawa kecil yang terdengar jelas sekali dipaksakan. Tatapannya sudah beralih dari wajah lelaki di sebelahnya, memandang lurus ke depan entah apa, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan luka. "Kalau maksudmu tentang Sasuke―perlu kau tahu―itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Aku malah senang kauajak ke tempatnya Cher—kau tahu 'kan, selalu menyenangkan bicara dengan wanita setengah Prancis itu," Sakura tertawa lagi sejenak. Pandangannya kembali pada Naruto, senyumnya mengembang. "Aku juga senang sekali bisa bertemu kedua orangtuamu. Apalagi ibumu—oh ya, Tuhan! Dia ibu yang luar biasa!" Ibu jarinya diacungkan, sebelum menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan malam dengan mereka," katanya sungguh-sungguh, ditambah senyum yang sedikit lebih lebar.

Tapi semua sikap yang ditunjukkan Sakura itu tidak berarti menghapus rasa bersalah yang meliputi relung hati Naruto. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak tega melihat kesedihan di wajah sobat merah mudanya seharian ini setiap kali dihadapkan pada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Terdengar denting nyaring sebelum pintu lift membuka perlahan. Naruto dan Sakura keluar paling belakang, digantikan serombongan orang memasuki lift itu sembari berbicara ramai dalam bahasa Korea. Naruto menoleh sebentar pada rombongan itu, memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu menuju lobi dengan tangan menyeret kopernya yang besar yang sebelum ini diambilnya dari kamar Hinata.

"Kuantar sebentar, ya?" Naruto menawari Sakura ketika mereka tiba di pelataran.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, senyumnya melengkung tipis. "Tidak usah. Aku naik taksi saja. Kau 'kan masih ada urusan penting." Wajahnya itu entah terlihat lesu karena lelah atau memang karena _hal lain_ yang dipikirkannya sejak tadi.

"Tidak apa. Sebentar saja—aku memaksa."

"Aku baik-baik saja sendirian, Naruto―kalau _itu_ yang kaucemaskan," mata hijau Sakura setengah melotot pada si pirang itu, meski sebenarnya dia mengerti Naruto hanya mengkhawatirkannya sebagaimana seharusnya seorang sahabat. Tapi Sakura tidak ingin terlihat seolah-olah tidak berdaya karena ini. "Aku naik taksi—Eh?" tangannya yang sudah diangkat ke udara demi menghentikan taksi yang akan melintasi mereka setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya menurunkan penumpang di ujung pelataran ditahan oleh Naruto, membiarkan taksi itu lewat begitu saja. Dia baru akan protes ketika lelaki pirang itu melempar cengiran ke belakang punggungnya. Sakura memutar kepala, kedua alisnya bertaut melihat sosok lelaki berambut merah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Cepat sekali. Tidak jadi ketemu temanmu, Gaara?" Naruto menyerobot sesaat sebelum Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan suara.

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Temanku membatalkannya. Dia bilang besok saja, karena tiba-tiba ada pekerjaan tambahan dari atasannya." Sepasang matanya yang hijau mendarat pada koper besar Sakura di dekat kaki gadis itu. "Belum pulang, Sakura?"

"Sebentar lagi," sekali lagi Naruto menyerobot ucapan Sakura. Dia mengabaikan pelototan gadis di sebelahnya itu, lalu melanjutkan, "Kami sedang mencari seseorang untuk jadi _supir semalam_ nona ini—Ouch! Sakit, Saku," perutnya baru saja mendapat cubitan dari Sakura, "—Berhubung aku tertahan oleh urusan lain, kau mau jadi sukarelawan?"

Sekali lagi Sakura menegur lelaki pirang itu, kali ini dengan tamparan cukup pedih di lengan. "Tidak perlu," katanya sembari tersenyum pada Gaara, kemudian mengalihkan wajah dengan senyum memudar pada Naruto yang sedang pura-pura meringis sembari mengusap lengan. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang bisa pulang sendiri naik taksi."

"Oke. Sakura denganku saja."

Sakura melempar tatapan tidak setuju pada Gaara. Sementara Naruto langsung melempar kunci sedannya pada lelaki berambut merah itu, yang langsung ditangkapnya dengan sukes. Naruto cepat-cepat pergi sebelum Sakura sempat melancarkan protes, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyusul ayahnya dan calon ayah mertuanya dengan bus umum karena jaraknya tidak jauh dari hotel.

Gaara mengambil alih koper besar Sakura, menyeretnya masuk kembali ke lobi untuk menaiki lift ke _basement _tempat mobil Naruto diparkir. "Ayo, Sakura."

Tak punya pilihan, Sakura mengekor di belakang Gaara tanpa protes lanjutan.

Lima belas menit kemudian, keduanya sudah berada di dalam sedan merah Naruto. Gaara duduk di belakang roda kemudi dengan mata menatap lurus ke jalan di depannya. Sakura yang duduk di bangku penumpang di sebelahnya tengah sibuk memandang keluar jendela, wajahnya terbias cahaya lampu warna-warni di sepanjang jalan protokol Kota Konoha.

Mata hijaunya tertuju pada layar besar di kejauhan yang menampakkan wanita berambut merah terang sedang duduk di sebuah halte sembari memegang ponsel canggih, kemudian tersiram air dari genangan di pinggir jalan yang terciprat ketika sebuah mobil melintas cepat di depannya. Sekujur pakaiannya yang bagus basah kuyup, rambut merah panjangnya yang indah lepek jatuh ke bahu, sementara ponsel di tangannya baik-baik saja. Iklan ponsel yang menarik, pikir Sakura. Bukan konten video komersil itu yang membuatnya tertarik sebetulnya, melainkan model yang berperan di dalamnya. Karin.

Mengingat aktris drama yang sudah jadi bintang besar itu membuat Sakura menahan senyum kecut di sudut bibir. Betapa lucunya mengenang usaha Karin demi menyatukannya dengan Sasuke. Sungguh ironis mengingat-ingatnya lagi sekarang, karena usahanya di masa lalu itu menjadi hal yang sia-sia. Tidak ada lagi cinta yang bisa dipertahankan.

Sakura menghela napas berat, menarik perhatian lelaki di sebelahnya. Gaara melempar pandangan cemas dari tempatnya duduk. Tidak ingin membahas rasa sakit hatinya dengan Gaara sekarang, Sakura lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tidak keberatan aku putar musik?" tanyanya basa-basi. Tangannya sudah bergerak membuka laci _dashboard_ dan sibuk mengacak-acak isinya, siapa tahu menemukan kepingan CD lagu apalah itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memutar sesuatu dari tadi, tapi kupikir kau butuh suasana tenang—mau tidur, barangkali."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah kenyang tidur di pesawat," Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan sembari tertawa kecil. Dia baru saja menemukan CD _pack_ bersampul orange bergaris hitam seperti bola basket yang warnanya sudah lusuh, tersimpan di dalam boks penyimpanan dekat tuas pindah gigi. Benda itu dipindahkan ke pangkuannya, tangannya mulai bekerja memilah keping demi keping CD yang dimasukkan dalam lembar-lembar _cover_ plastik di dalamnya. Tidak ada yang menarik. Semuanya album lama milik Utada Hikaru, Hirai Ken, Westlife, Spice Girl... Kepala merah mudanya menggeleng-geleng. "Astaga! Selera musik Naruto benar-benar payah―lihat saja, semuanya _lagu perempuan_!" tangannya memamerkan CD _pack_ itu pada Gaara.

Lelaki berambut merah itu melirik sekilas, lantas tertawa. "Tidak ada SFX?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari jalan.

"Jangan harap. Dia memang tidak suka _hip hop_," sahut Sakura cepat, secepat dia membolak-balikkan _cover-cover _CD di pangkuannya dengan bosan. Sesaat berikutnya tangannya berhenti pada satu CD polos, tanpa gambar ataupun tulisan judul album. Sakura mengeluarkannya dari _cover_, dan memasukkannya ke dalam pemutar musik di _dashboard_.

"Menemukan yang bagus?" tanya Gaara penasaran. Perhatiannya kini penuh tertuju pada Sakura, karena mobil sedang berhenti menunggu lampu merah.

Sakura sedang menekan tombol-tombol tertentu pada pemutar musik saat menjawab, "Entahlah. Kita baru akan tahu setelah musiknya mulai."

"Kau memang senang kejutan, 'kan?"

Gadis bermata hijau itu melempar seringai pada Gaara.

Dia belum sempat berkomentar ketika _speaker_ mulai mengalunkan suara lembut Paul McCartney diiringi instrumen akustik. Seringai di wajah Sakura seketika luntur.

"_Who knows how long I've loved you_

_You know I love you still..."_

Tangannya secara otomatis mengulur ke pemutar musik, mematikannya begitu saja, tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Paul untuk menyelesaikan suara indahnya dalam lagu itu. Sakura terlanjur hilang mood. "Mungkin tidur adalah ide yang lebih baik," gumamnya sebagai tanggapan atas tatapan Gaara yang kelihatan bingung.

Tidak ingin ditanya macam-macam, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Persis seperti semula. Tapi kini pemandangan di luar sana sedikit bergelombang dan mengabur. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah demi menahan cairan hangat di pelupuk matanya agar tidak tumpah. Kerongkongannya pedih menelan ludah.

Dia berusaha mengosongkan kepala dari lirik-lirik lagu yang tidak sengaja didengarnya tadi. Bersusah payah menghapus kenangan dimana Sasuke selalu ikut menyanyikan bait pertama lagu yang selalu diputarnya setiap kali mereka bermobil bersama, lalu menggenggam hangat tangannya. Dulu. Sebelum semua kehancuran ini terjadi. Dulu, suara lelaki itu bahkan terdengar lebih merdu daripada Paul McCartney. Dulu, tiap kata dalam liriknya membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan senyum tersipu bersama debaran jantungnya yang seakan mau meledak. Tapi sekarang, mendengar lagu itu sekali lagi rasanya lebih buruk dari ditikam pisau di dada. Hanya sayatan-sayatan luka di hatinya yang tersisa. Membekas perih.

Sakura tidak tahu mengapa seharian ini _Sasuke_ selalu saja mengusik pikirannya. Sosoknya seolah hadir di mana-mana. Ini baru hari pertama dia kembali ke Konoha, tapi sudah begini tersiksanya dia menghadapi segala hal yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana saat nanti bertemu betulan dengannya. Dan dia tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

Di belakang roda kemudi, Gaara tak mampu melepaskan kecemasan pada Sakura meski perhatiannya sudah sepenuhnya tertuju pada jalan. Dia memang peka sekali terhadap suasana hati gadis itu. Sejak bertemu dengannya di pelataran hotel, dia sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Sakura. Lebih-lebih setelah nama Sasuke disebut di meja makan. Beberapa kali dilihatnya Sakura mengunyah makanan sambil melamun. Ibu Naruto bahkan harus mengulang pertanyaan soal film indie di Cannes karena gadis itu tidak memperhatikan.

Sedikit banyak Gaara menduga sebabnya adalah hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, terlepas dari benar-tidaknya kedekatan Sasuke dengan aktris Korea yang belakangan ini beredar luas di media. Ini membuat Gaara menyesal karena tidak punya kesempatan menjadi pendengar setia Sakura di tengah patah hatinya, setelah hampir empat bulan dia dan gadis itu putus kontak. Meskipun ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Gaara tetap tidak bisa memaksa Sakura bercerita karena itu bukanlah cara yang bijaksana. Saat ini yang paling tepat dilakukan adalah membiarkannya diam. Akan ada saatnya gadis itu bercerita ketika hatinya siap. Dan pada saat itu dia hanya perlu mendengarkan.

Laju mobil perlahan melambat begitu memasuki kawasan perumahan Midoritori. Gaara terpaksa menghidupkan _wiper_ karena hujan tiba-tiba turun; hanya gerimis sedang, tapi mampu menghalangi jarak pandangnya ke jalan. Tidak lama kemudian tampaklah bangunan kayu bercat putih. Gaara menepikan mobil tepat di depan halaman pondok itu.

Perhatiannya beralih pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Sudah sampai, Sakura," beritahunya.

Kepala merah muda gadis itu sedang terangkat menghadap jendela mobil; melihat ke lantai dua rumahnya―ke jendela kamarnya dulu yang persis menghadap ke jalan; atau sedang menahan air mata, karena begitu menoleh Gaara melihat sepasang mata hijaunya sedikit berkaca.

"Hm," Sakura hanya menggumam singkat sebagai tanggapan atas ucapannya sebelum ini.

"Sebentar. Mungkin ada payung di bagasi." Gaara baru akan membuka pintu mobil, tapi gadis itu mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah, cuma gerimis. Yang begini sih tidak akan membuatku sakit," katanya dengan nada bergurau. Senyumnya mengembang sedikit, tapi kesedihan di matanya tak bisa ditutupi begitu saja.

Gaara tidak berminat berdebat hanya karena payung, lantas dibiarkannya Sakura turun dari mobil hanya dengan topi sportnya yang biasa melindungi kepala, sementara dia menuju bagasi untuk menurunkan koper besar gadis itu. Dia juga yang membantu menyeretnya meski Sakura sempat protes. Akhirnya gadis itu bertugas membukakan pintu pagar halamannya saja. Gaara meletakkan koper di dekat pintu masuk, lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura yang menyusul di belakangnya.

"_Home sweet home,_" kata Sakura setelah mata hijaunya menjelajahi setiap bagian teras rumahnya. "Akhirnya bisa kembali lagi ke sini."

"Ya. Tapi kau sepertinya butuh berbenah besar-besaran."

Sakura tertawa kecil, dan memperdengarkan hela napas berat, seakan-akan menyesal diingatkan pada kenyataan. "Sepertinya besok jadwalku bersih-bersih." Gantian Gaara yang tertawa mendengarnya.

Jarum jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Gaara sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh menit. Lelaki itu lantas meminta diri kembali ke hotel.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi supir-semalam-ku, Tuan Rambut Merah," kata Sakura, jenaka seperti biasa.

Gaara melengkungkan senyum tipis. "Kapanpun kau butuhkan, Nyonya Merah Jambu."

Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan gelinya. "Oke. Sampai ketemu besok―Eh, kita jadi ke KAI berdua, kan?" teringat agenda yang sudah mereka buat bersama untuk esok hari, memastikan saja, khawatir lelaki itu punya acara lain―barangkali dengan temannya yang tadi membatalkan pertemuan. Tapi kemudian Gaara mengangguk. Sakura mengangkat tangan untuk memberinya lambaian perpisahan. "_Mata ashita_."

Alih-alih, Gaara bergeming di tempatnya. Menatap Sakura lurus pada wajahnya, mempertemukan kedua pasang mata hijau mereka.

Sakura bisa melihat sebersit kekhawatiran dalam sorot mata Gaara. Matanya sendiri otomatis beralih ke halaman rumput yang basah tersiram gerimis. Cepat-cepat dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membalik pundak Gaara, memaksanya menghadap jalan setapak menuju pagar halaman, lalu mendorong punggung yang bidang itu.

"Sudah, cepat sana pulang. Nanti keburu hujan deras."

Gaara sebenarnya mudah saja menghentikan Sakura mendesaknya keluar halaman. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, dan terus melangkah menuju mobil meski gadis itu tidak lagi mendorong punggungnya. Di depan pintu mobil, dia berhenti sejenak untuk kembali memandang Sakura. Di belakang pagar, gadis itu melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum singkat, lalu berbalik menuju rumahnya. Gaara belum melepaskan pandangan sampai menyaksikan sendiri tangan Sakura terangkat ke wajah, melakukan gerakan seperti mengusap pipi.

Cairan bening yang hangat itu sudah terlanjur menumpuk di pelupuk mata Sakura. Pertahanannya yang sejak tadi diusahakannya agar tidak runtuh di depan Gaara, akhirnya tak kuat lagi ditanggungnya begitu memunggungi lelaki itu. Dadanya sesak luar biasa. Sakit. Seperti tercabik-cabik. Wajah seorang lelaki bersama lirik-lirik lagu yang merasuki benaknya, berhasil melumpuhkan kekuatan hatinya.

"_Love you forever and forever, love you with all my heart_

_love you whenever we're together, love you when we're apart..."_

Akhirnya air mata itu jatuh.

Kakinya terhenti di depan pintu, seolah kehilangan kekuatan untuk melangkah. Pundaknya berguncang karena isak. Tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri demi meredam suara pilu yang tak ingin didengarnya meluncur tak terkendali.

Sesaat sebelum tubuhnya merosot, dirasakannya sentuhan hangat melingkari pundaknya yang menggigil. Sakura membuka mata, mendapati sepasang lengan kekar mendekapnya dari belakang dengan cukup erat. Nyaman. Itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Air matanya masih meluncur meski tanpa isak. Tangannya menggenggam lembut lengan itu, perlahan dilepaskan dari pundaknya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Gaara sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kecemasan yang masih sama seperti sebelum ini.

"Maaf, aku―"

Sakura menyambar pelukan. Membenam wajah ke dadanya. Menumpahkan air mata lebih banyak lagi di kaus longgarnya. Isak pilu yang meluncur dari mulut gadis itu menyiksa batinnya. Dia hanya bisa melingkarkan kembali lengannya ke punggung gadis itu, mendekapnya dalam kehangatan, membiarkannya menghabiskan air mata di sana.

Tidak satu pun dari mereka menyadari sebuah sedan biru metalik melintas di sana, dalam kecepatan yang sangat lambat saat melewati depan pondok Sakura, lalu melesat ketika sampai di ujung jalan.

"Matsuri pasti marah besar kalau melihat kita tadi," kata Sakura setelah beberapa menit dia dan Gaara duduk di undakan depan rumah, menatap ke jalan sepi, memperhatikan gerimis yang tidak juga reda dan tidak juga bertambah deras. Senyumnya kini sudah bisa mengembang―bahkan sudah bisa tertawa, membayangkan sepupunya yang bernama Matsuri memporak-porandakan seisi dapur karena terbakar api cemburu.

Semua tentang Sasuke yang membuat pertahanannya runtuh sudah diceritakannya pada Gaara. Tentang hubungan mereka yang kandas dengan alasan yang dia sendiri masih belum bisa memahami. Tentang jarak yang terpaut begitu jauh, menyebabkan kerinduan-kerinduannya berubah menjadi luka penyayat hati. Juga tentang Sasuke yang sepertinya telah menemukan wanita yang mampu memulihkan luka hatinya.

"Matsuri pasti mengerti," gumam Gaara, mengomentari ucapan Sakura sebelum ini. "Dia juga pasti tidak akan tahan melihatmu menangis seperti tadi."

Sakura hanya menatap ujung sepatu boot-nya. Dalam hati setuju dengan Gaara.

Dirinya pasti kacau sekali tadi. Maklum saja, selama ini dia menahan air mata. Sekalipun merasakan sakit di hati setiap kali mengingat Sasuke, dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Paling tidak, cukup sampai mata berkaca-kaca saja. Sampai akhirnya semua kepedihan itu tumpah bagai air bah yang sekarang membuat matanya sembab dan bengkak.

Setelah menceritakan semua pada Gaara, seolah ada beban besar yang terangkat dari pundaknya. Hatinya merasa sedikit lebih ringan, tidak sepedih sebelumnya. Mungkin itu yang seharusnya dilakukannya dari dulu; berbagi keluh-kesah pada orang yang tepat. Ya, Gaara memang selalu jadi orang yang tepat. Karena lelaki itu tidak akan pernah menginterupsi, selain membiarkannya bercerita hingga selesai. Dan tidak akan menyudutkannya dengan pertanyaan menuntut atau komentar menyalahkan. Juga tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata absurd demi membesarkan hatinya yang justru bisa membuatnya sulit menghadapi kenyataan.

Tangan Sakura terulur, mendarat di atas lengan Gaara yang sedang diluruskan di atas lutut, menggenggamnya lembut. "Terima kasih, Gaara," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Senyumnya mengembang lemah.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dia bangkit berdiri, lalu tanpa aba-aba menarik lengan lelaki di sebelahnya juga untuk menyusulnya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau pulang saja. Sudah larut," katanya.

Gaara memastikan sekali lagi bahwa tidak akan ada air mata yang disisakan Sakura untuk akhir malam ini. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking gadis itu. Mengabaikan alis Sakura yang terangkat sebelah, dia berucap, "Kau harus janji padaku. Kalau kau menangis lagi..." berhenti sejenak menatap mata hijau Sakura yang membesar, "kau akan berubah jadi nenek-nenek."

Sakura tertawa geli. Tangannya yang bebas memukul main-main lengan Gaara. "Sumpah macam itu!"

"Pokoknya kau harus berjanji," Gaara tak mau tahu.

Gadis itu pun mengeratkan kaitan jari mereka. "Oke. Kalau aku menangis lagi, aku akan jadi nenek-nenek. Aku janji!" ucapnya dengan nada tidak sungguh-sungguh, kemudian disambung tawa geli yang belum habis.

Sudah saatnya Gaara pamit pulang betulan. Melihat Sakura yang kini sudah bisa tertawa, dia cukup yakin untuk meninggalkan gadis itu. Yah, meskipun kecemasan masih tersisa sedikit di hatinya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung telepon saja. Kau masih menyimpan nomorku, 'kan?" Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Tanpa bicara lagi, dia melangkah meninggalkan beranda rumah Sakura, menapaki jalan kecil menuju pagar kayu bercat putih di bawah rintikan gerimis.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku, Gaara."

Langkahnya terhenti. Perhatiannya kembali pada gadis yang masih berdiri di ujung undakan. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya yang malam itu tampak agak pucat. Dilihatnya gadis itu melambaikan tangan. Gaara menarik keluar tangan yang semula dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

"Senang bisa berarti."

**TBC**

**[6.8.2013]**


	3. Selisih Ruang Dan Waktu

**Warning!**

masih sinetron mode on, panjang, boring

* * *

**Chapter ****3**

**Selisih Ruang Dan Waktu**

"Sensei!"

Seorang pria muda sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil berbata-blok di pinggir taman Fakultas Film Konoha no Arts Institute menuju lapangan parkir. Telinganya menangkap suara perempuan yang memanggil dari kejauhan. Tapi langkahnya tidak melambat apalagi terhenti. Siapa tahu saja bukan memanggilnya, pikirnya. Di kampus besar seperti KAI tidak hanya satu orang yang dipanggil _sensei_, bukan? Lelaki itu terus melenggang santai menghampiri mobilnya.

"Sasuke-sensei!"

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan langkah persis di samping mobil mewahnya yang mulus berwarna biru metalik. Pandangannya terlempar pada seorang gadis muda yang setengah berlari ke tempatnya, membuat entah berapa untai kalung yang disangkutkan di lehernya bermerincing berisik―belum lagi sederet gelang aneka warna di salah satu lengannya yang kurus. Ya ampun, gadis itu seperti toko aksesori berjalan. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

Gadis yang rambut hitam panjangnya digelung ke atas kepala―disemat dengan tusuk konde yang gantungannya terlihat norak―menyeringai lebar di depan Sasuke. Dia mengambil waktu untuk mengatur napas setelah bersusah payah mengejarnya tadi. Sesudahnya, matanya yang bulat besar dengan lensa kontak warna biru menatap Sasuke dengan penuh maksud. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi.

"Sensei, ada... beberapa hal yang ingin... kutanyakan," gadis itu mulai bicara dengan gugup, beberapa saat memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya untuk memikirkan kata yang tepat, seakan-akan dosennya tidak akan mengerti pertanyaannya, sementara suaranya semakin hilang. "Soal _paper_ tadi!" cepat-cepat dia menambahkan saat Sasuke tak segan-segan menguap.

"Kenapa tidak tanya saat tadi masih di kelas?" dosennya itu menatapnya bosan.

"Ti- tidak sempat, Sensei," gadis itu terbata-bata saking terkejutnya―juga tidak tahan ditatap langsung oleh sang dosen. Dia mulai membuka-buka halaman buku catatannya dengan agak kikuk. Setelah menemukan halaman yang dicari, dia menghela napas lalu bicara lagi. "Emm... soal... soal..." Pikirannya sudah tidak lagi ke pertanyaan. Mata birunya terlanjur tenggelam dalam pesona pria muda di hadapannya itu. Wajah putih mulus dengan garis rahang tegas; rambut hitam kebiruan yang justru terlihat menarik karena dibiarkan berantakan; dan sepasang mata sehitam onyx yang menjadi titik pesonanya. _Oh Tuhan, dia ini manusia atau malaikat? _Gadis itu sepertinya akan meleleh sebentar lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Sebenarnya apa yang mau kautanyakan?" tanyanya tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan nada jengah.

Gadis di hadapan Sasuke itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, baru saja mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Wajahnya jadi agak merah sekarang. Dia berdeham sedikit sebelum berusaha mengutarakan pertanyaannya dengan normal. "Aku masih belum mengerti soal tiga _alat akting_, Sensei."

Alis Sasuke naik sedikit. "Alat akting yang mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanyanya, kali ini berusaha menahan nada tak sabar.

Gadis itu menyeringai lagi. Tatapan matanya berubah―entah karena malu-malu, atau takut-takut. "Semuanya, Sensei..." ucapnya pelan sekali.

Sekali lagi Sasuke memutar bola mata onyx-nya. Mendengus pelan, punggungnya jatuh bersandar ke pintu mobil, tangannya terlipat di depan dada (melihatnya begini, mahasiswinya satu itu berusaha keras tidak menjerit). Walau dengan muka bosan, Sasuke menerangkan sekali lagi materi pokok yang baru beberapa menit lalu diterangkannya di kelas Dasar-Dasar Akting.

"Jadi, tiga unsur ini harus bisa disatukan untuk mendapatkan kesempurnaan karakter," Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasan-ulangnya. Ditatapnya mahasiswinya yang sekarang tampak tidak lagi memperhatikan, pikirannya mungkin sedang mengelana entah ke mana. Sasuke menjentikkan jari-jarinya yang panjang beberapa kali ke depan wajah gadis muda itu. "Kau paham?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kemudian menyeringai lagi.

Sasuke jadi bosan, pegal sendiri menghadapi tingkah para mahasiswinya yang hampir senada―melamunkan entah apa di tengah-tengah penjelasannya. Sudah begitu nanti mereka akan minta dijelaskan lagi, lalu tidak akan memperhatikan lagi. Mereka benar-benar merepotkan. Lebih merepotkan dari para pencari―atau pengarang―berita yang tidak pernah lelah mengejarnya belakangan ini.

"Sudah ya. Kalau masih ada yang belum kaupahami, tanyakan saja pada temanmu," kata Sasuke saat mahasiswinya mulai lagi melancarkan pertanyaan yang itu-itu juga. Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada gadis itu untuk menghalanginya, Sasuke masuk ke mobil dan melaju meninggalkan lapangan parkir Fakultas Film KAI.

Lelaki bermata onyx itu menghela napas. Padahal baru dua hari ini dia kembali mengajar, sudah ada saja masalah tak penting yang harus dihadapinya. Seperti ulah mahasiswinya yang sebelum ini.

Sasuke menepi sebentar sebelum melewati gerbang utama KAI. Ponselnya berdering―dia belum memasang _handsfree_. Dilihatnya nama seseorang muncul di layar ponsel, sebentar kemudian sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Ya?" jawabnya, sembari sibuk mencari _handsfree_-nya di dalam _dashboard_, atau di kotak penyimpanan dekat tuas pindah gigi, atau di mana saja dia bisa menemukannya di dalam mobil itu―akhirnya ketemu juga di kolong jok penumpang di sebelah bangku pengemudi.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai?" tanya Sasuke menanggapi lawan bicaranya di seberang telepon, sementara tangannya sibuk memasang _earphone_ di telinga. Sesudah itu ponselnya dikantungi saja, dia bisa dengan bebas mengobrol di telepon sembari mulai lagi mengemudikan mobil. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang mengobrol juga karena lebih banyak lawan bicaranya yang mengoceh sementara dia hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman pendek yang tidak berarti banyak.

Sesaat perhatiannya teralih pada sedan merah yang melintas di jalur arus balik, berselisih arah dengan mobilnya. Matanya mencoba mengikuti, namun mobil itu sudah menghilang di jalan menikung ke arah danau kampus.

Untuk sesaat pikirannya tersita pada sedan merah itu. Alisnya naik. Naruto?

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

Suara nyaring perempuan dari _earphone_ menarik perhatiannya kembali. "Ah, ya. Maaf. Aku akan segera ke sana," katanya sebelum sambungan telepon terputus. Sasuke membawa sedan biru metaliknya melesat cepat memasuki jalan tol menuju Bandara Niwa.

Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul dua saat mobilnya berhenti di lapangan parkir Niwa International Airport. Sebelum turun, Sasuke tidak lupa memakai kacamata hitam dan topi kep berwarna abu-abu gelap. Berjaga-jaga, mengamankan wajah, karena dia sudah tahu pasti akan banyak wartawan di dalam sana.

Benar saja. Sejumlah pria jangkung yang mengalungi kamera sedang mondar-mandir di pelataran bandara. Mereka hilir mudik. Berpencar. Di beberapa titik yang tersebar di dalam bandara, Sasuke bisa melihat sosok pemburu berita dengan ciri-ciri yang sama. Dia harus ekstra hati-hati. Melenggang biasa saja adalah kuncinya. Jangan sampai terlalu menghindar karena justru dengan begitu akan menarik perhatian mereka. Maka Sasuke pun memasuki bandara dengan sikap biasa saja. Melangkah tenang, melewati satu per satu wartawan itu. Tidak perlu menoleh mereka. Abaikan saja, pura-pura mereka tidak di sana.

Tapi tiba-tiba kakinya tertahan, Sasuke seolah-olah membeku di tempat. Dua orang wartawan melangkah ke arahnya―sepertinya dua orang itu tidak memperhatikan Sasuke karena sedang asyik terlibat obrolan. Bukan keberadaan mereka yang menghentikan langkahnya, namun pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut. Salah seorang dari mereka menyebutkan nama, sutradara muda Jepang yang musim panas lalu mengikut-sertakan filmnya di Festival Film Cannes―_Haruno Sakura_. Sasuke melanjutkan langkah agar tidak menarik perhatian, tapi lebih pelan, sambil memasang telinga baik-baik agar bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua wartawan itu.

"Sayang sekali tadi aku cuma dapat gambarnya waktu dia naik mobil merah itu," kata lelaki yang lebih jangkung saat keduanya sudah berada pada jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Sasuke, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi berpapasan dengannya.

Temannya yang mengalungkan kamera di leher mengangguk. Sasuke bisa melihat seringai mengembang di wajahnya yang bulat. "Laki-laki pirang itu bukannya si fotografer itu ya? Siapa namanya? Uzumaki...?"

Sasuke sedikit menurunkan bibir topi saat kedua orang itu persis lewat di sebelahnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke mendengar suara yang dikenalnya sebagai suara si jangkung menjawab. "Apa hubungannya dengan Haruno, ya? Atau jangan-jangan mereka ada _affair_!"

Sasuke tanpa sadar berbalik badan, melempar pandangan tak senang pada punggung dua orang itu. Dilihatnya lelaki yang lebih pendek menjitak kepala temannya yang jangkung sembari tertawa. "_Baka!_ Bukannya lusa si Uzumaki itu akan menikah?" Teman jangkungnya tertawa juga dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa lagi ditangkap telinga Sasuke. Suara mereka tenggelam dalam hiruk-pikuk bandara.

Sasuke berdecih. Baru disadarinya ada rasa sakit yang menyusup ke dalam dada setelah memikirkan pembicaraan dua wartawan tadi. Mengingat-ingat nama _Haruno Sakura_ disebut, membayangkan gadis itu sudah kembali ke tanah air, sebenarnya hatinya gembira. Namun mengetahui siapa yang menjemputnya―yang menyambut kepulangannya―adalah bukan dia, melainkan laki-laki lain, membuat hatinya sakit. Kecewa. Merasa begitu tidak berarti. Tapi memangnya siapa yang peduli? Bukankah selama hampir empat bulan ini mereka―dia dan Sakura―tidak lagi saling bertukar kabar?

_Tapi apa salahnya memberitahu bahwa dia akan kembali ke Konoha?_

Sasuke hampir saja tertawa sungguhan, menertawakan diri sendiri. Menertawakan kebodohannya yang belum saja bisa melupakan gadis yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak lagi menginginkannya. Kalau sudah begitu, memangnya penting memberitahukan kapan dia akan pulang? _Sadarlah, Sasuke!_

Menepis segala kepedihan hatinya itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang harus dikerjakannya sekarang. Sebelum keberadaannya di sana diketahui oleh para wartawan.

Tempat yang ditujunya kini berada di depan mata, ruang tunggu pengantar. Sebentar pandangannya berkeliling begitu memasuki ruangan luas yang disekat dengan dinding kaca tembus pandang itu. Sasuke bisa bernapas lega setelah matanya tidak menemukan satu pun wartawan di sana. Melangkah ke barisan bangku ke dua, dia duduk di bangku paling ujung, di sebelah wanita bertopi lebar yang sedang membaca surat kabar.

"Sudah bosan menunggu?" tanya Sasuke pada wanita itu dengan suara rendah.

Wanita yang memangku tas tangan itu membalik halaman surat kabar di tangannya sebelum sepasang mata ungunya di balik kacamata gelap mengawasi tiga orang yang duduk di bangku barisan depan mereka―orang-orang yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing; seorang wanita paruh baya yang memencet-mencet _keypad_ ponselnya, pemuda yang menenggak habis minuman soda dalam kaleng lalu bertahak keras, dan satu lagi pria tua gendut yang tertidur dengan kepala terkulai dan mendengkur tak kalah keras. Tubuh wanita bertopi itu condong sedikit ke arah Sasuke lalu membisik, "Kau hampir membuatku mati bosan."

Sasuke tertawa tertahan, sementara wanita itu melanjutkan kesibukannya (pura-pura) membaca surat kabar. Sasuke berkata lagi padanya masih dalam suara rendah, "Ayo pergi dari sini. Lakukan seperti apa yang sudah kujelaskan padamu tadi."

Wanita di sebelahnya tidak menjawab melainkan melipat surat kabarnya. Tapi Sasuke sudah tahu itu adalah tanda persetujuan.

Sasuke yang lebih dulu bangkit dari bangku. Tak ada seorang pun di ruang tunggu itu yang menyadari kondisi bahwa saat dia masuk tidak membawa apa-apa, tiba-tiba keluar dengan menyeret sebuah koper besar―milik wanita bertopi lebar yang semula diletakkan di dekat kakinya di sebelah Sasuke. Wanita itu masih duduk menunggu di tempatnya sembari pura-pura menengok jam tangan sampai Sasuke berhenti di luar―bisa dilihatnya dari balik dinding kaca―mengeluarkan ponsel, berlagak sedang mengetik pesan atau menekan nomor seseorang. Itu tanda yang hanya dimengerti mereka berdua. Kini giliran wanita itu meninggalkan ruang tunggu, berjalan melewati pintu, juga melewati Sasuke yang masih berlagak sibuk dengan ponsel.

Tanda berikutnya. Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya menempel di salah satu telinga, kakinya melangkah sembari mulutnya bersuara, seolah-olah sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Langkahnya yang besar-besar sanggup melewati wanita bertopi lebar tadi. Sasuke kini berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Wanita itu mengintip sosoknya dari atas bingkai kacamata. Mengerti kode yang ditunjukkan Sasuke, dia pun terus melangkah santai―mengikuti lelaki jangkung yang membawa kopernya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya berhasil sampai di mobil Sasuke di lapangan parkir dengan _selamat_. Tak satu pun wartawan yang mengenali mereka.

Wanita bertopi lebar mengenyakkan punggung ke sandaran jok mobil Sasuke, di sebelah bangku pengemudi. Pintu mobil sudah ditutup rapat. Sasuke juga sudah duduk manis di belakang roda kemudi setelah selesai dengan urusan menyimpan koper besar wanita itu ke dalam bagasi. Wanita itu melepas topi lebarnya―menghempaskannya begitu saja ke jok belakang―membiarkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang jatuh lemas ke pundak. Kacamata berwarna gelapnya juga sudah dilepas. "Gila ya! Kita seperti dua orang yang terlibat skandal sedang bertemu diam-diam. Benar-benar gila!" ucapnya bersungut-sungut.

Sasuke melempar pandangan pada wanita di sebelahnya, senyumnya tertahan di sudut bibir. "Kita memang _terlibat_ _skandal_ 'kan, Shion?"

Wanita bermata ungu itu tertawa garing. "Yeah, setidaknya begitu yang mereka tulis."

Sasuke tak berkomentar lagi. Dia membawa pergi mobilnya. Jika tidak cepat-cepat, para wartawan bukan tidak mungkin akan menemukan mereka.

Sebenarnya tidak perlu susah payah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, karena para wartawan haus berita itu mendapatkan mereka sebelum mobil Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan Niwa. Mereka mengenali mobilnya dan mengejar. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk meloloskannya dan Shion dari kejaran karena mobilnya sedang dalam antrian di pintu keluar utama bandara. Para wartawan mengerubungi mobilnya seperti kawanan semut mengerubungi gula. Orang-orang itu mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela, melemparkan macam-macam pertanyaan―soal kedekatan mereka berdua, sudah tentu juga soal status hubungan dirinya dengan Sakura―dan menjepret sana-sini melewati kaca depan.

Shion tidak mengambil topi bertepi lebarnya di jok belakang, selain hanya memakai kacamatanya kembali untuk menghalangi wajahnya. Sasuke di balik kemudi cuek saja; kacamatanya memang masih bertengger di batang hidung dan topi kepnya juga belum dilepas. Tidak satu pun pertanyaan itu mereka jawab. Pura-pura saja suara-suara dari luar tidak berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi namanya juga wartawan, mereka tak mengenal kata lelah dan menyerah, terus saja bersusah-payah mendapatkan perhatian sutradara dan aktris negara tetangga di dalam mobil itu. Begitu melewati ambang gerbang keluar dan barisan mobil mulai renggang, Sasuke langsung saja tancap gas―banting stir ke kanan demi mendahului dua mobil yang melaju santai di depan mereka, tidak peduli suara klakson berteriak panjang menyusul di belakangnya.

"Wartawan di mana-mana saja sama," komentar Shion, sembari tangannya sibuk membetulkan bantalan leher yang terpasang di sandaran joknya. Kemudian punggungnya bersandar nyaman, kacamatanya dilepas. "Bangunkan aku kalau kita sudah sampai hotel," katanya sebelum memejamkan mata. Mobil sudah memasuki jalan bebas hambatan. Tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan para serangga bersenjatakan kamera dan mik itu.

Sasuke di belakang roda kemudi hanya melirik gadis pirang itu lewat ekor mata. Dia lalu menjulurkan lengan untuk menyalakan pemutar musik di _dashboard_, menyetel lagu jazz dengan volume kecil.

Telinganya menangkap alunan musik bertempo lambat diiringi lantunan lirik dari suara penyanyi wanita yang serak namun terdengar merdu. Matanya menatap lurus ke jalan di depannya. Tapi pikirannya hanya terpaut pada satu orang―satu gadis: Haruno Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang menatapnya penasaran dengan mata hijau seindah batu zamrud di hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di kelas 2 Konoha Gakuen. Dia tak pernah lupa bagaimana cara gadis itu selalu menatapnya dengan galak. Suara cerewetnya memenuhi telinga. Dia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum setiap kali mendengar si gadis menyebutnya dengan 'Kepala Ayam'―yang akhirnya menjadi panggilan favoritnya.

Gadis yang penuh keceriaan, yang semangatnya seolah tidak pernah habis, dan mungkin hampir tak pernah menyerah meski harus menghadapi rival yang sangat dibenci―dirinya.

Dia juga tak pernah lupa bagaimana menawannya gadis itu dalam balutan gaun merah. Memori masa lampau tatkala mereka berdansa berdua untuk pertama kalinya, di _premiere_ film kolaborasi mereka yang pertama. Menyentuh lembut tangannya, bergerak dalam alunan musik romantis, dan tenggelam dalam sebuah kecupan. Berakhir dengan rasa perih di pipi karena sebuah tamparan. Sakitnya sampai ke hati.

Sakura. Gadis yang telah menemani hidupnya lebih dari tiga tahun. Memberinya senyum yang menularkan semangat. Memberinya cinta lewat sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dan kecupan manis yang membuat hidupnya penuh warna. Memberinya ruang hati untuk menampung segala keluh dan kesahnya.

Oh, Sakura. Betapa senyuman itu sumber kekuatannya. Betapa air mata itu sumber rasa sakitnya.

Sakura. Satu-satunya gadis yang membuat hatinya tertawan. Tak ingin ke mana-mana. Selain untuk dipersembahkan hanya untuknya.

_Sakura..._

Tangan Shion menepuk pelan lengan lelaki itu, tapi dia bergeming, mata onyx-nya menatap udara kosong, seolah-olah berhenti bernapas. Sekali lagi Shion menepuk lengannya, kali ini lebih keras. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis pirang bermata ungu di sebelahnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan bodoh. Gadis di sebelahnya itu menyeringai, kemudian tak tahan menyembunyikan tawa, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng, lidahnya berdecak. Seolah berhasil mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dengan penuh, Sasuke buru-buru berpaling ke depan, melempar mata pada lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah di depan mereka. Tangannya mencengkram stir dengan kuat. Menahan kesal bercampur malu mendengar tawa Shion yang belum juga reda, sementara wajahnya mulai diserbu rona merah.

Shion berhasil menguasai diri tidak lama setelah Sasuke berdeham cukup keras. Tapi dia belum bisa menghilangkan cengiran di wajah cantiknya. "_Museun il-iya? _Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Korea. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengabaikannya, kembali fokus mengemudi ketika lampu lalu lintas dari merah berganti hijau. Tapi Shion tidak peduli, dia terus mengoceh dalam bahasanya sendiri. "Laki-laki memang sulit ya. Padahal masih cinta, tapi tidak mau mengakui. Ego saja yang dipikirkannya. Sekarang lihat, sudah dicampakkan begini dia malah melamun seperti orang tolol―"

"Tutup mulutmu, Shion," ketus Sasuke―dengan bahasanya sendiri juga, "atau kusumpal dengan kaus kaki."

Wanita pirang itu mendengus jijik, tapi justru menatap Sasuke dengan wajah menantang. "Coba saja! Biar kujejalkan balik kaus kaki busukmu itu ke lubang hidungmu sendiri!" sahutnya dalam bahasa Korea lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola mata, menyahut balik masih dengan bahasa Jepang. "Dasar perempuan kasar!"

"Laki-laki cengeng!"

"Perempuan jorok!"

"Cowok sok!"

Lempar-melempar kata hinaan itu pun terus berlanjut dalam bahasa mereka masing-masing. Sesekali Shion melempar sesuatu misalnya tisu bekas pakainya yang berceceran di kolong joknya karena terlampau kesal pada sahutan Sasuke. Sementara lelaki itu hanya bisa menyahut dengan kata hinaan yang lebih kreatif lagi karena fokusnya tersita pada jalan―yang ujung-ujungnya hanya membuat serangan Shion semakin bertubi. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan itu tidak pernah serius, hanya main-main, yang sudah terbiasa terjadi ketika mereka sedang bersama.

Matahari sudah menggantung rendah di barat saat sedan mewah Sasuke memasuki pelataran Konoha City Hotel. Seorang _bellboy_ berseragam merah cerah langsung menyambut, membukakan pintu mobil untuk Shion. Sasuke menyusul turun. Dia menyerahkan kunci mobil pada _bellboy_ yang lain untuk memarkirkannya di _basement _setelah selesai disuruhnya menurunkan koper besar Shion dari bagasi_._ Setelahnya dia melangkah menaiki undakan menuju lobi utama hotel. Shion yang berjalan di sisinya tanpa malu-malu menyelipkan tangan ke lengan Sasuke.

Mereka tidak perlu khawatir kejadian penyerbuan wartawan seperti di Bandara Niwa terulang di sini. Pihak manajemen hotel sudah memastikan keamanan di dalam dan sekeliling hotel, menjamin tidak akan ada satu pun wartawan yang bisa melewati gerbang hotel mereka. Itu sebuah kompensasi besar atas bersedianya seorang selebriti papan atas negara tetangga menginap dan merasakan pelayanan mereka. Harga mati yang tidak bisa ditawar jika hotel mereka tidak ingin kehilangan muka.

Di lobi, Sasuke dan Shion disambut oleh Yomi, pria tinggi berambut cokelat panjang yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai manajer sekaligus asisten pribadi Shion. Melihatnya, Shion langsung bertingkah layaknya nona besar. Begitu saja dia melepaskan lengan Sasuke, menyuruh Yomi mengambil alih kopernya yang semula diseret Sasuke, dan melangkah menuju lift mendahului dua lelaki yang tertinggal.

"Cepat, Yomi. Tubuhku rasanya lengket. Kau sudah siapkan kamar mandi yang nyaman untukku, 'kan?" celotehnya dalam bahasa Korea.

Yomi menjawab dengan bahasa yang sama. "Sudah, Nona. Persis seperti keinginan Nona. Hotel ini menyediakan pelayanan yang tepat untuk Nona." Pria berjanggut itu menoleh pada Sasuke yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Senyumnya mengembang ramah sebelum berkata dalam bahasa Jepang yang kaku, "Terima kasih banyak sudah repot-repot menjemput Nona Shion, Uchiha Sasuke-san."

"Bukan masalah besar. Kebetulan Niwa dekat dari kampus tempat aku mengajar," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau baik sekali," ucap Yomi, sekali lagi menolehnya hanya untuk melempar senyum. Kelihatan sekali dari wajah pria itu bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa setiap hal yang berkaitan dengan Shion pastilah akan jadi merepotkan.

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menanggapi, selain hanya memasukkan kedua belah tangan ke dalam saku mantelnya yang berwarna gelap.

Mendatangkan Shion ke Jepang dengan memisahkannya dari rombongan _crew_ film adalah idenya sendiri sebetulnya. Satu-satunya alasan adalah agar tidak menimbulkan kehebohan di hari pertamanya tiba di Konoha. Itu bisa mengacaukan pelaksanaan _premiere_ film mereka yang akan digelar esok malam. Selain itu produser film menginginkan penampilan perdana Shion di depan publik Konoha adalah pada malam _premiere_ _Count Down_, film mereka. Tentu saja tujuannya demi mendongkrak kepopuleran film tersebut. Permainan bisnis para produser film yang selalu membuat Sasuke muak. Tapi begitulah hidup dalam industri seperti ini; banyak hal yang tidak bisa dihindari demi tercapainya tujuan―dalam lingkup profesional, tidak lain adalah target pasar. Tim film _Count Down_ sendiri sudah tiba dari Seoul sejak sehari sebelumnya. Mereka semua menginap di Konoha City Hotel.

Sasuke dan Shion, serta Yomi yang menyeret koper, sedang menunggu lift ketika seorang pria gemuk beserta beberapa orang laki-laki dan perempuan yang berjalan di belakangnya memasuki lobi. Dari jauh pria itu memanggil nama Sasuke dengan suara keras, sampai-sampai menarik perhatian seluruh orang yang sedang berada di lobi mewah itu. Pak Produser dan _crew_. Wajah bulat Pak Produser merah, langkah kakinya oleng, hampir menabrak sepasang pria dan wanita muda yang berjalan menuju pintu―yang pria menegurnya dengan kasar sebelum menggandeng wanitanya menjauh. Kelihatannya Pak Produser mabuk berat. Dan Shion mungkin berhasil dirangkulnya jika gadis pirang itu tidak menahan wajah bulatnya yang merah dengan tangan, mendorongnya keras ke belakang hingga nyaris terjungkal, beruntung sempat ditangkap oleh dua orang dari gerombolan _crew_ yang datang bersamanya.

"Berengsek! Coba sekali lagi, kutendang bokongmu," sungut Shion dalam bahasanya. Alih-alih, Pak Produser tertawa-tawa bagai tak kenal dosa. Shion buang muka, muak melihat tingkah _nakal_ produser filmnya tiap kali mabuk.

Sasuke hanya memutar mata, bosan.

Yomi yang tadi bermaksud mengambil sikap melindungi namun kalah cepat oleh Shion, melancarkan protes halus pada Pak Produser dalam bahasa mereka. Meskipun segala apa yang dikatakannya saat ini barang sedikit tidak akan masuk ke dalam kepala pria gemuk itu. Pak Produser malah menumpang lengan di pundaknya, mengajaknya ke tempat karaoke hotel―belum puas bersenang-senang di _host club _yang letaknya tidak jauh dari hotel sebelum ini. Sasuke bahkan ikut ditariknya juga.

Akhirnya sampai hampir satu jam kemudian Sasuke terjebak di _karaoke station_ di lantai 29 Konoha City Hotel bersama seluruh _crew_ _Count Down _dan beberapa staf film yang menyusul bergabung. Berada di sana lebih lama lagi bisa membuat kepalanya pusing. Bagaimana tidak, ruangan yang hanya seukuran kamar tidur itu disesaki oleh orang yang kira-kira jumlahnya hampir tiga puluh. Ruangan minim cahaya namun dindingnya bermandikan kilau lampu dari _blink_ yang digantung di langit-langit rendah―membuatnya mual; asap rokok di mana-mana; bau alkohol menguar ke udara; serta lantunan musik yang bercampur aduk dengan ingar-bingar tawa manusia mengepung seisi ruangan.

Bukannya tidak berusaha keluar dari sana, Sasuke hanya tak punya kesempatan. Entah sudah berapa kali para _crew_ dan staf perempuan yang mengerubutinya di sofa mencoba mencekokinya dengan bir atau juga _sake_. Belum lagi _cameramen_ dan pria-pria di bagian _lighting_ menantangnya permainan seberapa–kuat–kau–minum. Sasuke berhasil menolak tantangan tolol itu, dan pindah ke sofa lain di seberang ruangan. Di sebelah Yomi, yang sejak tadi duduk diam saja di sana tanpa terlihat berusaha membaur dengan segala kekacauan itu. Pria berjanggut itu sedang sibuk bicara di telepon, berteriak-teriak pada lawan bicaranya di seberang sambungan sana, sementara satu tangannya menutup rapat lubang telinganya yang tidak ditempeli ponsel―memblokir suara. Sasuke tak habis pikir mengapa orang itu tidak keluar saja demi mendapatkan ketenangan bicara.

Mata Sasuke kemudian beralih pada gadis pirang yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah panggung kecil di bagian depan ruangan. Shion yang sebelum ini _mood_-nya jelek akibat kelakuan kurang ajar Pak Produser, malahan sudah asyik _bernyanyi_―jika teriakan-teriakan tanpa irama yang jelas itu bisa dikatakan sebagai nyanyian―lagu berbahasa Jepang, dengan wajahnya yang merah karena mabuk dibuat penuh penghayatan seakan-akan dirinya seorang diva. Tidak ada seorang pun yang kelihatan terganggu dengan suaranya yang nyaris membuat pecah gendang telinga, ditambah sakit perut karena geli mendengar lantunan nadanya yang tidak pas.

Kecuali Sasuke, tentu saja. Sesekali dia berjengit, dan berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan gerakan menutup kuping. Dia bahkan tidak akan mengerti lagu apa yang dinyanyikan Shion jika tidak mengintip judulnya di layar LCD besar yang menggantung di dinding depan mereka.

_Close As Shadows – Sounds Effect_

Suara bising di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba saja terblokir. Lenyap. Hilang begitu saja. Melebur menjadi keheningan dalam ruang hampa. Semua yang dilihatnya berubah putih. Mengabur. Perlahan-lahan gambaran di depan matanya mulai jelas.

_Rambut merah muda. Senyuman ceria di wajah cantik. Tawa renyah yang terdengar menyenangkan di telinga. Suaranya lantang keluar dari alat pengeras suara; memberi aba-aba, menghentikan waktu kerja, menyemangati teman-temannya. Sepasang mata seindah permata zamrud membulat besar, tubuh rampingnya melompat-lompat, suara nyaringnya berseru gembira. Pipi merona merah, matanya berkaca, bibir tipisnya gemetar. Cairan bening meluncur bebas, menggantung di dagunya yang indah._

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Suara bising itu kembali. Pikirannya baru saja kembali ke _karaoke station_.

Di depan panggung, Shion sedang mengoceh dalam bahasa Korea―alih-alih bernyanyi―sementara musik _R&B _yangmasih mengalun menjadi latarnya. "Lagu spesial _closing soundtrack Aft__e__r the Rain__ D__rop_, film fenomenal sutradara kita." Matanya yang ungu menatap lurus ke tempat Sasuke duduk, gadis pirang itu menyeringai lebar. "Penghormatan pada Tuan Sutradara untuk ikut bernyanyi bersama kita di panggung," umumnya keras-keras di depan mik. Sontak suasana seisi ruangan menjadi lebih heboh dan histeris dari sebelumnya. Shion berhasil membawa mereka pada satu dukungan: menyuruh Sasuke bernyanyi.

Menatap tajam Shion, Sasuke menggeleng tegas. Wajahnya mengeras. Tidak peduli mereka yang melihatnya senang atau tidak. Bokongnya tetap menempel di sofa seolah-olah sudah ditempeli lem sebelum ini.

Tapi sikapnya itu tidak sedikitpun membuat _para penggemarnya_ berhenti mendesaknya ke panggung. Alih-alih, mereka semakin ribut memintanya bernyanyi. Tidak laki-laki, tidak perempuan. Semua penasaran, ingin mendapat hiburan gratis darinya. Bahkan Pak Produser yang sejak awal hanya tertarik dengan gelas-gelas besar bir dan obrolan dengan wanita, kini ikut menaruh perhatian padanya. "_Nolae! Nolae!_" Mereka semua berseru serempak dalam bahasa Korea.

"Ayolah, kau tahu lagu ini. Jangan pelit dengan suaramu, Tuan Es Batu," Shion berusaha merayu, yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti rayuan di telinga Sasuke. Gadis pirang itu turun panggung, melangkah ke arahnya sembari mengisi alunan musik yang terus berputar dengan lantunan nada suaranya yang tidak pas.

"_Cinta itu sedekat bayangan_

_Takkan pernah kau sadari kehadirannya_

_sebelum kau berpaling_

_Selalu ada di tiap langkahmu_

_selalu menemani kesendirianmu_

_Takkan pernah kau sadari kehadirannya_

_sebelum kau berpaling_

_Karena cinta itu sedekat bayangan..."_

Shion mengarahkan ujung mik pada Sasuke, menginginkannya mengulangi lirik dalam _chorus_.

Tapi yang dilakukan lelaki itu sama sekali lain. Dan di luar dugaan. Tangannya menepis lengan Shion yang terulur, menyingkirkan mik dari wajahnya. Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari sofa. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya duduk. Menghilang di balik pintu yang menutup. Meninggalkan ruangan yang mendadak hening, menyisakan alunan musik tanpa lirik-lirik lagu yang tidak ingin dilanjutkan olehnya.

**...**

Sasuke mengembuskan asap tebal ke udara dingin dari mulutnya, diselingi helaan napas panjang. Sebatang rokok yang baru dibakar terjepit di antara jemari di salah satu tangannya. Kedua sikunya menumpu di pagar beton pembatas. Rambutnya dibiarkan berantakan tertiup angin lancang yang berputar-putar di _rooftop _hotel itu. Sepasang mata onyx-nya menatap lurus langit di atas Konoha yang kini tengah lembayung, segaris semburat jingga kemerahan nyaris hilang di ufuk barat, membayang wajah seorang gadis bermata emerald, meneteskan air mata di pipi, mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir padanya dalam suara parau.

"_Tidak usah telepon aku lagi__.__"_

Dan musik yang tadi diputar di tempat karaoke terdengar mengalun kembali, entah dari mana datangnya, membawa potongan-potongan masa lalu dimana dia dan gadis berambut merah muda menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama di lokasi syuting _After the Rain Drop_—film yang menjadi jembatan hubungan mereka.

_Ketika malam itu di tepi kanal di Venice, Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabatnya demi sebuah kerjasama. Ketika Sakura berteriak penuh semangat di depan alat pengeras suara. Ketika Sakura berteriak memakinya karena dia hampir berkelahi dengan salah satu aktor mereka. Ketika mereka di pesawat saat kepala merah muda Sakura jatuh tertidur di pundaknya. Dan ketika di malam _premiere_ film mereka, Sakura menampar pipinya setelah dia merebut ciuman yang manis dari gadis itu._

Semuanya hanya tentang Sakura. _Oh, Sakura…_

Percuma saja. Memikirkan itu semua hanya membuat hatinya sakit. Sasuke tak bisa salahkan Shion yang (mungkin) secara tak sengaja memilih lagu yang menyimpan segala kenangan masa lalunya itu. Juga tak bisa menyalahkan Pak Produser yang sedang mabuk berat itu menyeretnya juga ke karaoke. Apalagi menyalahkan pihak manajemen karaoke hotel yang _teganya_ memasukkan lagu itu ke dalam daftar lagu pilihan. Satu-satunya yang patut disalahkan adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari perasaan rindu sekaligus rasa bersalah yang sangat menyiksa ini.

"_Karena cinta itu sedekat bayangan..."_

Ya. Sakura sangat dekat, bahkan lebih dekat dari bayangannya sendiri. Sasuke menyesal, sungguh-sungguh menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan gadisnya. Betapa dia tahu Sakura mencintainya. Tapi karena kesalahannya, semuanya harus berakhir. Apakah benar-benar berakhir? Sasuke tidak tahu. Rasanya seperti ada lubang besar di hatinya kini, lubang besar yang menghapus kehangatan dari sana.

_Salahku..._

Suara berdeham keras terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Sasuke memutar kepala, menemukan gadis pirang berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sasuke, Shion bergabung di sebelahnya, ikut bersandar ke tembok pembatas setinggi pinggang, menopang diri dengan siku, mata ungunya memandang jauh ke horizon.

"Telingaku salah dengar, atau memang kau melanggar kata-katamu sendiri soal _tidak-akan-merokok lagi_, eh?"

Sasuke melempar tatapan pada gadis pirang di sebelahnya. Senyum di sudut bibir Shion yang terangkat sedikit itu membuatnya jengkel. Dia mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu," sahutnya dingin, lebih dingin dari udara saat itu.

Shion tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa. Dia berbalik, menyandarkan punggung pada pagar beton, menatap sejumlah orang yang sedang duduk-duduk di kafe atap tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Matanya memperhatikan wanita paruh baya yang duduk sendirian di meja paling ujung dekat pagar sedang menyeruput sesuatu dari cangkir porselen di depan mulutnya, sebelum berkata pada Sasuke, "Maaf deh kalau _mood_-mu jadi jelek karena aku memilih lagu itu dan memaksamu bernyanyi." Dia berpaling pada Sasuke. "Maaf membuatmu mengingat _masa lalu_."

Sasuke di sebelahnya berdecih keras. "Aku tidak suka kata-katamu," akunya lebih dingin lagi sebelum membawa batang rokok di tangannya ke mulut untuk dihisap, lalu mengepulkan asap tebal ke udara.

Reaksi Shion masih sama―tertawa. Karena baginya Sasuke benar-benar konyol. Kepala pirangnya menggeleng-geleng. "Dasar kepala batu. Kalau masih cinta, katakan saja apa susahnya? Mengakui perasaan tidak mau. Melupakannya juga tidak mau. Kepalamu itu isinya batu atau apa?" nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi, kedengarannya kekesalan mulai merasuk di sana. Senyum mengejek dari sisa tawanya tadi bahkan lenyap tak berbekas. "Aku lelah jadi _kambing hitam_ masalah kalian berdua, kau tahu?"

Sasuke melepaskan batang rokok yang tinggal puntung dari bibirnya yang menjepit, menekan ujung apinya hingga mati ke pagar pembatas, mencampakkannya ke dalam tong sampah di dekat situ. Hidungnya mengembuskan napas bercampur asap tembakau ke udara yang mulai dingin. Jemarinya menyisir rambut depannya ke belakang, menampakkan jelas wajahnya yang frustasi. Dia melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya. "Maaf kalau begitu," katanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya barang sebentar.

"Pengecut!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Suara Shion di belakang punggungnya terdengar lagi.

"Kau ini laki-laki paling egois yang pernah kutemui, tahu tidak? Berapa sih harga dirimu? Sebegitu tingginyakah sampai-sampai tidak mau mengakui kalau kau masih―_Hatssssy!_" Shion terpaksa menghentikan sungutan sementara tangannya sibuk menggosok-gosok hidung yang gatal luar biasa. Mulutnya terbuka lagi, bersiap-siap untuk serangan bersin yang ke dua. "_Hatssy_―haaah..."

Wajahnya terangkat ketika melihat sapu tangan biru diulurkan oleh lengan seseorang yang sebelum ini melangkah mendekatinya, ditatapnya wajah Sasuke yang ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Tanpa bicara apa-apa Shion menerima sapu tangan itu, dan tanpa segan dia menyemprotkan semua cairan yang mengumpul di dalam hidungnya ke sana. Sasuke berjengit sedikit sebelum memutar mata, kemudian menggumam semacam pemberitahuan bahwa Shion tidak perlu mengembalikan sapu tangan itu.

"Kuberitahu ya, kalau aku jadi kau—_Hatssy!_"

Sasuke berdecak keras, setengah kesal. Sesaat kemudian mantel berwarna gelapnya sudah dipindahkannya pada Shion, membungkus punggung dan bahu gadis itu yang hanya terbalut _dress_ tipis berlengan sangat pendek. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan pakai pakaian begini di musim seperti ini," gumamnya. Dia sudah berbalik untuk melangkah kembali. Gadis yang masih diam di belakangnya baru akan mulai mengoceh lagi saat dia lebih dulu menyahut tanpa menghentikan langkah, "Aku sedang tidak mau membahasnya, Shion. Bukannya kau ingin melihat-lihat studio Uchiha Pictures?"

Mendengar nama studio itu disebut, Shion seolah-olah melupakan semua makian untuk Sasuke yang sudah mengumpul di ujung lidah. Dia berseru gembira—hampir menjerit, lalu berlari menyusul Sasuke. Tangannya menyelip lagi ke lengan lelaki tinggi itu.

Mereka sedang melintas di pinggir salah satu kafe atap yang sedang memutar musik _blues_ ketika seorang wanita berambut merah tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, memanggil nama Shion. Gadis yang merasa terpanggil itu menghentikan langkah, menoleh pada wanita yang kini berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya dan Sasuke. Di belakang wanita itu menyusul pria tinggi berambut kuning pirang yang tadi duduk satu meja dengan si wanita.

"Benar Shion, 'kan? Artis Korea itu, _Honey_!" kata wanita berambut merah itu pada pria pirang di sebelahnya. Mereka telah berhasil mendapat perhatian penuh dari dua orang yang dikejarnya tadi. Mata kelabunya seketika membelalak begitu menyadari siapa lelaki yang berjalan bersama idolanya. "Sasuke-kun? Aah… jadi gossip itu benar?" Seketika matanya berkilat-kilat jenaka, cepat sekali menyadari situasi.

Sasuke baru akan berkomentar saat Shion menyapa sepasang wanita dan pria itu. "_Hallo!_" senyum manisnya mengembang. "_Konnichi wa!_" sapanya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala sebagaimana biasanya orang Jepang berkenalan.

Wanita berambut merah itu balas menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, dan langsung menyambar Shion—memegang-megang lengan gadis itu untuk memastikan dia nyata, bukan hanya halusinasi atau citra hologram. Senyuman mengembang lebar di wajah wanita cantik itu. "_Konnichi wa! My name is Kushina. Glad to meet you, Shion! I'm your big fan!_" ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

Shion berkata lagi tanpa kehilangan senyuman ramahnya—dalam bahasa Jepang, alih-alih Inggris, "_Arigatou_. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Kushina-san."

Kushina membelalakkan mata kelabunya sekali lagi. "Kau bisa bahasa Jepang dengan lancar?"

"Ya. Orang ini banyak membantu," Shion menepuk-nepuk lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, _hisashiburi_," ucap pria berambut pirang, suami wanita bernama Kushina itu. Sementara istrinya sibuk mengomentari pakaian dan gaya rambut Shion yang menurutnya keren―mengabaikan obrolan para wanita itu―dia menepuk pelan lengan Sasuke.

"_Hisashiburi_, Paman Minato," Sasuke berbasa-basi. Wajahnya berusaha menutupi keterkejutan. Ada Tuan dan Nyonya Uzumaki di sana artinya ada Naruto juga di hotel itu—kemungkinan ada Sakura juga. Tanpa sadar matanya menjelajah seisi kafe, seolah-olah berharap melihat kepala merah muda di antara orang ramai yang duduk memenuhi meja-meja kafe.

"Film-mu tayang perdana besok malam, bukan?" pertanyaan Minato menarik kembali perhatian Sasuke.

Lelaki bermata onyx itu mengangguk cepat. "Kuharap Paman mau datang menonton. Aku masih punya tiket bangku VIP," katanya sebelum menyeringai tipis.

"Sayang sekali… Itu pasti menyenangkan. Tapi kami harus bersiap-siap sebelum pernikahan Naruto. Kau akan datang 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku sudah janji pada Naruto." Sekali lagi mata onyx-nya menjelajah sekeliling kafe, namun kali ini mencari lelaki berambut kuning pirang. "Di mana dia?"

"Dia dan Hinata sedang _fitting_," sambar Kushina. Kelihatannya sudah selesai mengobrol panjang lebar entah tentang apa dengan Shion. Kini menyodorkan ponsel pada suaminya. "Fotokan aku dan Shion ya, _Honey_," rajuknya. Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat berkedip, lengan lelaki itu ditariknya mendekat. "Dengan Sasuke-kun juga!"

Minato hanya menggeleng-geleng sembari menggumam permintaan maaf pada Sasuke dan Shion atas kelakuan istrinya. Namun Shion, yang menjadi idola di sini, sama sekali tidak berkeberatan—malahan tak kalah semangat dengan Kushina. Gadis pirang itu mengatur posisi; Kushina di tengah, dia dan Sasuke di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Kushina tanpa segan merangkul lengan Shion dan Sasuke, jari salah satu tangannya membentuk simbol _victory_, seringai lebar mengembang di wajahnya yang masih tampak awet muda. Shion hanya memasang senyum—yang hanya dengan begitu saja mampu membuat banyak orang tergila-gila. Satu-satunya yang tidak tersenyum dalam potret itu adalah Sasuke. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Setelah puas berfoto bersama, Minato dan Kushina pamit lebih dulu. Minato mendapat pesan email dari Naruto yang memberitahukan bahwa dia sudah tiba di hotel. Shion juga mengingatkan Sasuke soal rencana kunjungan mereka ke Uchiha Pictures Production. Akhirnya mereka berempat memutuskan untuk turun dengan lift bersama. Di dalam lift, Minato dan Kushina sempat mengajak Sasuke serta Shion untuk makan malam bersama keluarga mereka. Tapi Sasuke menolak sopan dengan alasan waktu yang tidak tepat; mereka masih ada urusan di studionya―Lagi pula, Sasuke tentu saja tidak akan mengambil resiko jika di sana benar ada Sakura. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dipikirkan gadis itu saat melihatnya datang bersama Shion―Tanpa bisa memaksa lagi, Tuan dan Nyonya Uzumaki meninggalkan lift lebih dulu ketika pintu membuka di lantai 29, satu lantai persis di bawah _rooftop_.

"Kau kenal suami-istri itu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Shion setelah pintu lift menutup.

Lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu mengangguk sekilas sebelum menatap pantulan wajah Shion di pintu lift yang dilapisi cermin. "Mereka orang tua temanku—Naruto."

"Naruto?" wajah gadis berambut pirang yang terpatul di cermin itu tampak terkejut.

"Uzumaki Naruto―sebenarnya dia fotografi yang cukup populer di Jepang. Kau tahu? Apa namanya juga sampai terdengar ke Korea?"

"Hm… yeah," Shion hanya menggumam. Mata ungunya tidak lagi menatap pantulan wajah Sasuke, kini berpindah pada angka digital yang menunjukkan tiap lantai yang dilewati lift di _screen_ dekat pintu. Raut wajahnya juga berganti, tampak sedikit murung.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan itu. Tapi tak sempat menyinggungnya karena sesaat kemudian gadis itu sudah kembali merangkul lengannya, menariknya keluar lift saat pintu membuka. Mereka tiba di lantai dasar.

Saat berjalan meninggalkan lift di belakang mereka, langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti. Dia berputar kembali, menatap pintu lift di sebelah lift tempatnya keluar bersama Shion. Mata onyx-nya belum terlepas dari pintu yang kini telah menutup rapat itu. Dia bergeming. Tidak memedulikan Shion yang menarik tangannya untuk segera melanjutkan langkah. Pikirannya tersita pada satu hal—tadi itu hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang dia melihat kepala merah muda di dalam lift yang menutup itu?

**…**

"_Konban wa._"

Sekelompok anak muda yang memakai kartu identitas karyawan menyapa Sasuke, Shion, dan Uchiha Obito saat ketiganya melintas di jalan di tepi taman bunga menuju studio animasi Uchiha Pictures. Hampir semua perempuan dalam kelompok itu memusatkan perhatian hanya pada Sasuke seorang. Mereka terkikik, ada yang berwajah merah, ada pula yang tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan dengan tampang seperti menahan jeritan. Mereka terlihat sengaja memperlambat langkah demi berada pada jarak yang dekat dengan bungsu Uchiha itu, sampai seorang pria yang lebih tua dari gerombolan mereka menegur untuk segera bergegas. Pria yang diketahui sebagai Art Supervisor lewat keterangan di kartu identitasnya itu menunduk sopan sebagai ungkapan permintaan maafnya pada Sasuke atas kelakuan para gadis itu sebelum menggiring _crew_-nya membelok di tikungan.

Shion menyikut pelan rusuk Sasuke di sebelahnya. "Kau jadi primadona ya di sini," ocehnya, yang di telinga Sasuke terdengar tidak lebih dari sebuah cemoohan yang tidak lucu. Lelaki itu tidak berminat menanggapi.

Sementara Obito yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan mereka tertawa renyah. Kepalanya menoleh pada Shion dan berkata, "Di Uchiha Pictures, Sasuke-lah bintang utamanya. Tidak peduli seberapa bersinarnya artis-artis yang simpang-siur menjalani syuting di sini." Pria berpostur jangkung itu tertawa lagi, yang kemudian disusul tawa keras Shion.

Sasuke membuang mata pada dua orang berkostum labu kuning dan penyihir pembawa tongkat sapu yang baru saja berpapasan dengan mereka. "Berisik!" gerutunya menimpali tawa Obito dan Shion.

Sebetulnya Sasuke tidak berniat menemani Shion berkeliling studio. Untuk itulah gunanya dia meminta bantuan Uchiha Obito, sepupunya sekaligus manajer produksi departemen film, untuk mendampingi Shion—sementara dia bersantai sebentar di ruangan kakaknya atau berkunjung sendirian ke _editing studio_ seperti kebiasaannya tiap kali berada di Uchiha Pictures Production. Namun gadis pirang itu memaksanya ikut dengan alasan segala kegiatan dalam kunjungannya ke UPP termasuk bagian dari kerjasama yang sudah disepakati mereka bersama sebelum ini. Sasuke bisa saja menolak dengan macam-macam alasan yang dengan mudah dibuatnya, tapi dia sedang tidak berminat berdebat. Apalagi dengan Shion. Urusannya bakal panjang dan bertele-tele. Sikap _bossy_ gadis itu memang sangat disayangkan dimiliki seniman berbakat seperti dirinya.

"Ini yang terakhir," kata Obito begitu mereka tiba di depan gedung yang lebih terlihat seperti gedung kantor alih-alih sebuah studio. Bangunan luas berdesain minimalis dan modern berlantai tiga. Di sudut kanan atas gedung bertengger simbol kipas merah-putih—persis seperti lambang di gedung utama UPP—dan tepat di bawahnya terpasang tulisan berwarna hitam mengilap _Uchiha Animation_.

"Studio ini selesai dikerjakan di akhir musim panas lalu. Belum terlalu sibuk, semua kegiatan baru tahap percobaan," kata Obito sebelum membawa Shion ke bagian dalam gedung melewati pintu ganda kaca.

Sasuke tidak ikut menyusul. Akhirnya dia punya alasan untuk memisahkan diri ketika ponselnya berdering menerima pesan email. Dia cepat-cepat melangkah menjauhi pintu utama studio—menjauhi Obito dan Shion yang melangkah masuk—sembari bergumam, "Urusan penting." Padahal setelahnya dia menggerutu membaca nama pengirim pesan yang tertera di layar ponsel—_Baka Aniki_*. Firasatnya mendadak berubah tidak enak.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan sebentar pada Obito dan Shion yang telah menghilang di balik pintu ganda studio yang menutup rapat, memastikan Shion atau juga sepupunya tidak kembali untuk menyeretnya masuk dengan mereka. Setelah merasa aman, barulah dia membaca pesan yang dikirimkan kakaknya tadi.

* * *

_Tolong belikan _diaper_ yang biasa, aku kehabisan stok. Tolong ya, adikku sayang ;)_

_P.S: Kau sudah nonton acara gossip hari ini? Sakura-mu sudah pulang!_

* * *

Benar, 'kan? Firasat buruknya soal segala hal yang menyangkut Itachi—kakaknya semata wayang—selalu benar. Sasuke menutup ponsel flipnya dengan urat berkedut di sekitar kening. Hatinya luar biasa jengkel membaca kalimat dalam _post script_. Jika saja kakaknya ada di hadapannya sekarang, dia pasti sudah meninju hidungnya sampai patah. Yah… mungkin tidak sampai separah itu. Sasuke hanya kesal. Bagaimana dia tidak tahu? Dia mendengar sendiri dari para wartawan yang mengejar Sakura di bandara!

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Rasa kecewa menyusup kembali ke dalam dada.

Sebelum pikirannya mulai berkelana membayang-bayangkan gadis berambut merah muda, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sosok dua orang yang berjalan menuju studio animasi. Pria berumur yang duduk di atas kursi roda, dan lelaki muda yang mendorongkan kursi rodanya. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menyelipkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, lalu bergerak menghampiri dua pria itu.

"Ayah," panggilnya.

Uchiha Fugaku yang duduk di kursi roda menoleh pada Sasuke, sementara lelaki muda di belakangnya menahan laju kursi roda, menunggu putra bungsu tuannya yang sedang melangkah mendekat. Senyum Fugaku kemudian mengembang samar di wajahnya yang tampak agak pucat. "Hai, Nak," sapanya dalam suara berat.

Lelaki muda berkacamata yang berdiri di belakang kursi roda Fugaku menunduk sedikit pada Sasuke sebelum berucap sopan, "_Konban wa,_ Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke balas mengangguk singkat disertai gumam sapaan sejenis. Perhatiannya kemudian beralih sepenuhnya pada sang ayah. Sorot matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan kala menatap mata milik ayahnya yang identik dengan miliknya sendiri. Ayahnya jelas memahami kecemasan itu, meski yang dikatakan Sasuke berikutnya terdengar tanpa emosi berlebih―dingin sebagaimana biasanya, "Ayah sedang apa di sini, bukannya istirahat di rumah?"

"Ada rapat direksi yang harus Ayah hadiri," jawab Fugaku tanpa pikir panjang, "dan tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun, harus Ayah," katanya lagi saat melihat gelagat putranya hendak memprotes.

Mendengar itu memang Sasuke tidak berkomentar lagi. Dia sudah sangat memahami sifat keras ayahnya tidak akan bisa dibantah. Apalagi soal urusan yang menyangkut kepentingan perusahaan. Masalah serius yang belakangan ini menimpa Uchiha Pictures Production membuat seluruh jajaran direksi pusing. Dalam seminggu ada saja jadwal dadakan para petinggi untuk menggelar _meeting_. Masalah itu juga yang membawa dampak negatif pada kesehatan sang presiden direktur, Uchiha Fugaku. Dua minggu sebelumnya dia terkena serangan jantung ringan, pingsan di meja makan saat sedang sarapan, sehingga harus mendekam di rumah sakit paling tidak lima hari. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke tak habis cemas pada kesehatan ayahnya.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke-kun. _Meeting_ tadi berjalan cepat dan lancar," ujar Yakushi Kabuto, lelaki muda berkacamata bundar yang merupakan perawat pribadi Fugaku. Dia tersenyum penuh pengertian pada Sasuke. "Setelah ini Fugaku-san bisa langsung beristirahat. Fugaku-san ingin melihat studio dulu sebentar," katanya lagi. Intonasi suara dan senyumannya yang begitu meyakinkan mampu membuat hati Sasuke sedikit lega.

Akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Kabuto-san."

"Ayah dengar, Shion sudah sampai di Konoha. Bukannya dia ada janji datang ke sini?" tanya Fugaku kemudian. Mata onyx-nya yang tak kehilangan ketajaman menjelajah di sekeliling mereka, seolah-olah gadis yang dimaksudkannya bisa muncul kapan saja di hadapan mereka.

"Shion sedang di dalam bersama Obito-nii," Sasuke mengendikkan kepala ke pintu ganda kaca studio animasi di balik punggungnya.

Pada saat yang sama, dua orang yang dimaksud terlihat dari balik pintu kaca sedang berjalan keluar. Keduanya juga tampaknya menyadari kehadiran mereka di luar. Shion mengangkat tangan ke udara, melambai kecil diiringi senyuman lebar yang manis. Sepasang kakinya melangkah lebih cepat melewati pintu, meninggalkan Obito yang berjalan santai di belakangnya. Tak segan-segan gadis itu menyambar Fugaku dengan kecupan akrab di pipi kiri dan kanannya. Tak ada siapapun yang mengira Shion akan melakukan itu, bahkan Fugaku sendiri. Kabuto dan Obito yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan kompak membelalakkan mata tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar mata dengan bosan.

"_Hisashiburi,_ Fugaku-jisan," sapa Shion cerah, seolah-olah adegan–mencium–pipi–seorang–pria yang dilakukannya sebelum ini adalah hal yang lumrah.

Fugaku tersenyum kaku. Mungkin juga berusaha menyembunyikan malu di balik wajah angkuhnya. "_Hisashiburi_," jawabnya dengan suara datar tanpa emosi berarti. Tampaknya dia sudah dapat menguasai diri lagi. "Lama tidak bertemu sejak di London empat tahun yang lalu ya."

"Ya. Ojisan jarang main ke London sih!" kata Shion dengan nada gurau. "Padahal dulu Sasuke-kun sering sekali naik panggung untuk menerima piala kemenangan filmnya di macam-macam festival." Sepasang mata ungunya beralih sebentar pada lelaki yang sedang dibicarakan—lelaki itu sedang pura-pura tidak menyimak; matanya menatap tanpa arti seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik semak di pinggir taman—dia tertawa sebelum meninju lengan lelaki itu. Perhatiannya kembali pada Fugaku. "Sasuke memberitahuku juga waktu Jisan masuk rumah sakit, tapi tak sempat menjenguk karena ada acara _live_ di Seoul," katanya lagi dengan wajah ceria yang sebelumnya telah berganti penyesalan.

Fugaku tertawa kecil. Sorot matanya yang selalu tajam itu sedikit melunak menatap Shion. "Tidak apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan lagi karena sekarang ada Kabuto yang membantuku menjaga kesehatan."

Mata Shion kontan berpaling pada lelaki muda berambut perak di belakang kursi roda Fugaku yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak mendapat perhatiannya. Shion tersenyum lebar, membuat Yakushi Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamata untuk menutupi kegugupan yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Gadis pirang itu sedikit membungkuk pada Kabuto. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Fugaku-Jisan," ucapnya.

Sekali lagi Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Senyumnya melengkung canggung. "Sudah tugas saya, Nona," balasnya dalam suara rendah, mungkin juga dimaksudkan agar Shion tidak mendengar suaranya gemetar.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama saja, daripada mengobrol panjang lebar di sini?" Obito yang kehadirannya terlupakan sejak kehadiran Shion, menyita seluruh perhatian. Wajahnya pertama-tama tertuju pada Fugaku, paman sekaligus atasannya, meminta persetujuan. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu baru membuka mulut untuk menjawab ketika putra bungsunya menyambar kesempatan bicara.

"Kau harus kembali ke hotel—sekarang," kata Sasuke pada Shion, bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya menutup ponsel flip, baru saja selesai membaca email. Seraut kekesalan tampak di wajah tampannya saat menatap gadis itu. "Yomi berusaha meneleponmu dari tadi. Ponselmu kenapa, huh?"

Shion tersentak. Buru-buru dia merogoh tas tangan untuk memastikan sesuatu yang mungkin (tapi sudah pasti) terjadi pada ponselnya. Kemudian menyeringai lebar, Shion mengeluarkan ponsel canggih itu. "Mati. Aku lupa mengisi baterainya tadi." Sasuke mendengus kesal sebagai tanggapan.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah makan malam dengan keluarga kami kapan-kapan," kata Fugaku kemudian. "Mikoto akan senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Gadis pirang di hadapannya mengangguk riang. "Aku sudah kangen sekali dengan Mikoto-basan."

Sesaat berikutnya, Fugaku bersama Kabuto pamit meninggalkan mereka ke dalam studio animasi seperti rencana mereka sebelum ini. Sasuke dan Shion pun berpisah dengan Obito di tempat itu juga. Obito meminta diri kembali ke gedung utama untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Sementara Sasuke dan Shion berjalan menuju tempat mobil Sasuke diparkirkan yang tidak terlalu jauh letaknya dari sana.

Setelah Sasuke mematikan alarm mobil, Shion langsung membuka pintu belakang dan ambruk di bangku penumpang. "Aku ngantuk sekali, Sasuke-kun. Tidak apa 'kan kalau aku tidur di sini?" Dia tidak perlu mendengar jawaban Sasuke karena beberapa detik kemudian kedua matanya terpejam sempurna.

Sasuke tidak sedikitpun berniat melarangnya. Gadis itu sudah pasti lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan lintas negara dengan pesawat—walaupun tidak sejauh dari sini ke Amerika—ditambah lagi berkeliling studio UPP yang besar itu tanpa istirahat. Membiarkannya yang mulai jatuh terlelap di belakang, Sasuke memosisikan diri di balik roda kemudi dengan senyaman mungkin. Dia juga sebetulnya lelah, menemani Shion ke mana-mana seharian ini—rasanya sudah seperti _bodyguard_ saja.

Dia sedang mencari karcis parkir ketika tangannya menurunkan _sunvisor_ dan menjatuhkan sesuatu ke dekat pedal rem. Sesuatu yang dikiranya selembar kertas entah apa sebelum tangannya mengulur untuk mengambil, dan tahulah dia bahwa itu adalah foto masa lalu. Sasuke menatap wajahnya sendiri yang sedang terlelap di dalam potret, menghadap gadis berambut merah muda yang berbaring dengan posisi terbalik, yang juga sedang menghadapkan wajah sedikit padanya. Gadis itu menyeringai manis, pipinya tampak merona. Satu tangan gadis itu menangkup sisi wajah Sasuke, sementara tangannya yang lain pastilah yang bekerja menjepret potret mereka dengan _high angle_. Sasuke membalik foto untuk membaca catatan kecil yang tertulis dalam tinta hitam di sudut bawah.

_Spring, March 28__th __20xx_

Sekuat hati Sasuke menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba mengepung dadanya. Mengingat memori yang terabadikan dalam potret itu. Musim semi setahun yang lalu, di hari ulang tahun Sakura, dimana kehangatan masih terasa begitu kental dalam setiap tatapan mereka. Betapa cinta masih terlihat jelas dari teduh sorot mata emerald Sakura.

Menyandarkan foto itu di antara _dashboard_ dan kaca di depannya, Sasuke membawa sedannya meninggalkan lapangan parkir studio Uchiha Pictures. Matanya menatap lurus ke jalan, tapi pikirannya—tujuannya—hanya satu: ke tempat Sakura. Ya. Dia harus menemui Sakura saat ini juga. Dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Sebelum terlambat.

Mungkin memang jalannya dimudahkan, Sasuke menemukan Naruto yang sedang berjalan di trotoar meninggalkan gerbang Konoha City Hotel di belakangnya. Sasuke menepikan mobil, membunyikan klakson sehingga lelaki pirang itu menoleh—mata biru Naruto membesar saat melihatnya turun dari mobil.

"Teme?" Wajah Naruto yang semula tampak terkejut, berubah cerah dalam seketika. "_Hisashiburi!_" Kedua lengannya mengulur seperti hendak menyambut pelukan Sasuke, tapi sobat lamanya itu menepisnya kasar diikuti tatapan mata yang tidak bersahabat.

"Mana Sakura?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto yang memang tidak pernah mempan dengan sikap dingin Sasuke menyeringai lebar, alih-alih mengurungkan niat untuk berbaik-baik sikap pada sobatnya. "Nah, kau kangen padanya, 'kan?" senyuman penuh arti mengembang di wajahnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Naruto. Aku perlu dengan Sakura, bukan kau," sahut Sasuke ketus—gagal menahan kesabaran, padahal bukan begitu seharusnya dia memperlakukan seorang sahabat setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Tapi urusannya dengan Sakura sekarang ini jauh lebih penting dari apapun baginya, Naruto sekalipun—_Maaf saja, Dobe. Kau mengerti aku, 'kan?_ "Cepat pertemukan aku dengannya!" dia tak segan-segan mencengkram lengan sahabat pirangnya.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tak bisa menganggap sikap menyebalkan Sasuke seperti angin lalu saja. Dia yang jarang sekali menanggapi serius kelakuan buruk Sasuke, kini habis kesabaran. Lengannya ditarik kuat-kuat, menyingkirkan cengkraman Sasuke dari sana. Mata birunya berkilat menatap lelaki itu.

"Sakura sudah pulang," jawab Naruto dingin. Matanya beralih dari wajah Sasuke, memandang lurus melewati pundak sahabatnya itu, memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang bergerak turun dari mobil Sasuke. Tatapannya kembali pada lelaki di hadapannya, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman kecut. "Kau benar-benar sudah tidak punya hati, ya? Mau pamer pacar barumu di depan Sakura, huh?"

Sasuke paham betul maksud ucapan Naruto barusan. Tapi dia sedang tidak berminat untuk membela diri. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Sakura.

Dia berbalik, memunggungi Naruto tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, melangkah melewati Shion yang bergerak menghampirinya—mengabaikan gadis itu ketika bertanya, "Sasuke-kun, ada masalah apa?"—melompat ke bangku pengemudi dan membanting pintu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Shion menatapnya bingung dari balik kaca jendela di pintu penumpang.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain menghidupkan mobil. "Maaf, Shion, kau bisa jalan kaki ke dalam hotel. Aku ada urusan penting," gumamnya sebelum menginjak pedal gas, membawa mobilnya melesat memasuki jalan bebas hambatan.

**…**

"_Selama ini kauanggap aku apa, Sasuke?"_

"_Kau bilang cinta padaku, lalu kenapa kaubiarkan aku berpikir semua yang kaukatakan itu bohong?"_

"_Apa artinya aku bagimu?"_

"_Sasuke… tidak usah telepon aku lagi."_

Lelaki bermata onyx itu mencengkram kemudi. Kepalanya membanting ke sandaran. Dia berusaha mengatur napas memburu karena amarah. Amarah pada dirinya sendiri.

Bodoh. Itulah sebutan yang pantas untuk dirinya. Dia tahu betapa begitu berartinya dia untuk sang gadis. Tapi dia menyia-nyiakan semuanya. Hanya karena gadis itu mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menghubunginya lagi, dia benar-benar melakukannya. Harga dirinya selalu menang. Mengapa? Karena dia bodoh. Dia tidak pernah menyadari seberapa berharganya gadis itu jika belum kehilangannya.

_Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Sakura!_

Masihkah dia memiliki kesempatan? Dirinya sendiri tak mampu menjawab.

Sedan biru metalik itu memasuki kawasan perumahan Midoritori. Tepat saat itu titik-titik air hujan turun ke bumi. Sasuke memelankan laju mobilnya. Di kejauhan tampak olehnya rumah kayu bercat putih―rumah Sakura. Pondok mungil itu masih sama seperti dulu, hangat dan bersahabat. Matanya tertuju pada jendela yang ditutupi tirai putih di lantai dua. Pemandangan favoritnya―karena di titik itu dia selalu melihat gadisnya menyambut setiap kedatangannya dengan wajah ceria yang diterpa sinar mentari pagi. Tapi kini yang dilihatnya hanya jendela gelap, tertutup rapat, tidak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan.

Benarkah Sakura sudah pulang? Atau Naruto hanya membohonginya?

Sasuke belum menghentikan mobil saat meyakini bahwa Naruto memang tidak berbohong padanya―dilihatnya sedan merah yang dia ketahui milik Naruto terparkir persis di depan pintu pagar rumah Sakura. Tangannya mencengkram kemudi kuat-kuat begitu mendapati gadis berambut merah muda sedang tenggelam dalam pelukan seorang lelaki―bukan dirinya.

Seketika saja jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Dia tidak akan sanggup menyaksikan gadisnya dalam pelukan lelaki lain lebih lama lagi. Atau jantungnya benar-benar akan berhenti.

Mungkin itu lebih baik. Daripada harus menanggung rasa sakit luar biasa di hatinya.

Tak ada kesempatan lagi baginya, Sasuke tahu itu. Apalagi jika _lelaki itu _adalah Gaara.

_Aku benar-benar terlambat..._

**TBC**

* * *

*baka aniki: kakak bodoh

[6.15.2013]


	4. Kita Adalah Rival

**Warning!**

OOC, sinetron mode on, panjang, membosankan, diksi abal

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Kita Adalah Rival**

_Kriiiiiing... kriiiiing..._

Pesawat telepon di atas meja di sudut kamar itu menjerit tanpa bosan. Menunggu untuk dijawab. Namun sang penghuni kamar tengah terlelap dengan kepala tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja. Di depan wajahnya, layar laptop masih menyala, menampakkan laporan pekerjaan yang masih menanti untuk diselesaikan. Di dekat sikunya, cangkir porselen yang terabaikan menyisakan jejak-jejak hitam buih kopi di sekeliling tepi, kini kosong, menanti diisi kembali dengan kopi baru yang masih hangat.

_Kriiiiiing... kriiiiing... kriiiiiing..._

Teriakan telepon itu rupanya tak sanggup menginterupsi nyenyaknya si pemilik kepala merah muda. Hingga akhirnya mesin penjawab telepon yang berbicara, mengeluarkan rekaman suaranya sendiri yang memang sudah diatur dalam mode penjawab otomatis. _"Hi! I'm crazy in busy to answer your call. You know what to do!"_

"_Sakura,"_ terdengar suara laki-laki yang berat dan rendah di seberang telepon.

Seketika kelopak matanya membuka, menyingkap sepasang mata sewarna batu zamrud. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar. Menegakkan punggung, gadis itu melempar tatapan pada pesawat telepon di sudut ruangan.

"_Sakura, kalau kau ada di situ, kumohon..." _suara lelaki itu keluar lagi dari lubang-lubang _speaker_, _"aku ingin mendengar suaramu__―__"_

"Sasuke," ucapnya setelah menyambar gagang telepon. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan hati. "Aku di sini," katanya lagi, kini dengan suara yang lebih terkendali. Di seberang telepon sana terdengar helaan napas.

"_Kau belum tidur? Bukannya di sana sudah jam dua pagi?"_

Sakura menarik kursi ke tempatnya, duduk menghadap jendela dengan gagang telepon menempel erat ke telinga sebelum bergumam, "Belum. Aku masih mengerjakan laporan hasil evaluasi syuting dua hari lalu. Tadi aku sedang di toilet," jawabnya tak jujur. Mata hijaunya menatap jauh ke luar jendela dari balik kaca, langit malam di awal musim panas yang bertabur bintang. Menepis perasaan tidak enak yang muncul setelahnya. Tapi apalah arti dari kebohongan kecilnya itu, karena dia tak akan sampai hati membuat sang kekasih di seberang telepon merasa bersalah jika tahu _dia_ baru saja membangunkan tidur singkatnya.

"Kau sedang tidak sibuk?" Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"_Tidak. Aku di Konoha sekarang__―__kami punya waktu _break_ dua hari setelah proses editing selesai,"_ jawab Sasuke. Jeda beberapa saat sebelum dia melanjutkan, _"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Belakangan ini kita jarang berkomunikasi seperti ini."_

"Aku mengerti." Sakura menyandarkan punggung di kursinya. Jarinya iseng menarik-narik kabel telepon yang keriting. "Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu sekarang?"

Lelaki di seberang telepon sana tidak langsung menjawab. Hening beberapa lama sampai-sampai Sakura hendak bicara lagi, barulah suaranya terdengar. _"Ayah sudah membaik. Sudah boleh pulang besok."_ Jeda sekali lagi, membuat jarak di antara mereka terasa semakin jauh. _"Kau sudah tahu, ya?" _tanya Sasuke kemudian, dengan keraguan yang terdengar jelas dalam suara rendahnya.

"Hm... Naruto yang memberitahuku."

Sakura turun dari kursi, melangkah mendekat ke jendela. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak setelah gagal menutupi nada penyesalan pada ucapannya sebelum ini. Tangannya yang tidak memegang gagang telepon mencengkram pinggiran jendela kuat-kuat. "Sasuke..." suaranya mendesah berat, "Fugaku-jisan kena _stroke_ sebulan yang lalu. Dan baru seminggu yang lalu aku mengetahuinya―dari orang lain, bukan kau..."

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu__―__"_

"Benarkah?" Sakura diam sejenak, berusaha menahan diri karena nada suaranya tadi meninggi tanpa dia sadari. Alih-alih menjadi lebih tenang, hatinya semakin disusupi amarah. Pelan-pelan membuncah, melingkupi seluruh perasaannya, menguasai dirinya tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Namun ajaibnya dia masih bisa menahan intonasi suara, sehingga tidak perlu membuat telinga lelaki di seberang sana berdenging karena teriakannya.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya, Sasuke. Waktu kau mengalami kecelakaan itu, kau juga tidak memberitahuku apa-apa."

"_Itu cuma kecelakaan kecil, Sakura. Lagi pula aku tidak apa-apa,"_ kali ini justru Sasuke yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosi dalam suaranya. Intonasinya naik satu tingkat, tidak lebih, tapi sungguh tidak enak terdengar di telinga Sakura. _"Kumohon, jangan membesar-besarkan masalah kecil."_

Dan Sakura sudah tidak mampu menahan diri lagi. "_Masalah kecil_, katamu?" dia nyaris berteriak. "Kau selalu begitu! Menganggap apapun sebagai masalah kecil. Hal remeh. Apa kau tidak tahu, _hal remeh_ itu membuatku menderita setiap hari?" Isaknya pecah. Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk menghapus cairan bening yang meluncur tanpa permisi di sudut matanya. Dia menghirup udara banyak-banyak, demi menyingkirkan rasa sesak di dada serta sakit yang menusuk-nusuk di dalam sana. "Selama ini kauanggap aku apa, Sasuke?"

"_Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Kau tahu aku mencintaimu."_

Sakura menelan ludah. Kerongkongannya perih. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras tanpa bisa dicegah. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya dalam suara yang kini terdengar parau. "Kau bilang cinta padaku, lalu kenapa kaubiarkan aku berpikir semua yang kaukatakan itu bohong?"

"_Sakura..." _gadis itu bisa mendengar suara kekasihnya sedikit gemetar. _"Kita sudah hampir tiga tahun bersama-sama. Melewati banyak hal. Apa kau masih meragukan perasaanku?"_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Lututnya lemas. Dia merosot ke bawah jendela. Terduduk di lantai berkarpet kamar asramanya. Tak berdaya. Bagai sehelai daun kering yang terlepas dari ujung dahan pohon yang lapuk, teronggok tanpa arti di atas permukaan tanah yang dingin. Cairan bening dari matanya terus mengalir tanpa kendali. Pundaknya yang berguncang-guncang bersandar lemah pada dinding yang dinginnya menembus sampai ke kulit padahal ini sedang musim panas.

"_Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Sakura."_

Sakura masih terisak saat mengatakan, "Entahlah. Aku merasa seperti tidak ada artinya bagimu."

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari seberang telepon. Hening. Sakura hanya bisa mendengar isak tangisnya sendiri. Isakan yang baginya terdengar begitu pilu. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia membuang banyak air mata untuk ini. Hatinya juga sudah terlalu lelah menerima sayatan-sayatan tak kasat mata yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Menghela napas panjang, mengumpulkan kekuatan, dia bangkit berdiri. Tangisnya sudah reda, meski rasa tersayat masih tertinggal di hatinya.

"Sasuke, tidak usah telepon aku lagi."

Gagang telepon itu dikembalikan ke atas pesawatnya. Langkahnya gontai menyebrangi ruangan. Pandangannya kabur oleh cairan bening yang menggenang lagi di pelupuk mata. Tubuhnya ambruk di tempat tidur. Cairan hangat itu meluncur lagi dari sudut matanya.

.

.

Sakura membuka mata ketika mendengar dentang jam yang menggantung di dinding kamar. Dia terbangun, matanya menatap lurus langit-langit yang berwarna hijau mint, bergeming seolah sedang mengumpulkan nyawa. Terdengar kicau nyanyian burung dari jendela yang terbuka. Semilir angin bertiup masuk membelai-belai tirai putih yang tersibak ke sisi jendela. Dingin. Tangannya kontan menarik selimutnya yang tebal sampai ke leher.

Kesadarannya sudah kembali penuh begitu dia tahu dia sedang berbaring di kamarnya sendiri. Di pondok mungil bercat putih di Midoritori. Bukan di kamar asramanya di Kanada.

Sesaat napasnya menghela. Teringat mimpinya semalam.

Memikirkan Sasuke seharian kemarin ternyata membuat masa lalu terbawa hingga ke dalam mimpi. Mengerikan. Seolah-olah belum cukup dengan derita batin yang melanda, potongan kisah masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu pun menambah dalam luka yang terlanjur mengaga lebar di hatinya. Seketika rasa sesak itu mengepung dadanya kembali. Tapi ah... dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi, bukan?

Sakura menyingkirkan selimut, lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing, tubuhnya nyaris terhuyung, tapi segera dia menjatuhkan diri untuk duduk di atas ranjang sebentar. Matanya terpejam rapat sementara salah satu tangannya memijit-mijit kening. Entah pusingnya ini pengaruh _jet lag_ yang belum hilang, atau memang tekanan darahnya menurun lagi. Baiklah. Semoga pulang dari kampus nanti tidak lupa ke dokter, niatnya.

Rumah tanpa keberadaan Ino dan Hinata nyatanya benar-benar membosankan. Bangun paginya bisa dibilang kelewat sepi―biasanya Ino selalu ribut saat dibangunkan Hinata, dan suaranya yang cempreng itu otomatis menjadi alarm setiap pagi.

Lalu mereka juga akan berebut masuk kamar mandi―hanya dia dan Ino; karena Hinata selalu bangun paling pagi, sudah tentu memakai kamar mandi tanpa perlu berebut dengan dua gadis malas yang masih tenggelam di alam mimpi. Kini tanpa Ino dan Hinata, Sakura bisa masuk kamar mandi kapan saja dia mau. Tapi tidak ada teman mengobrol selama menggosok gigi. Sakura hanya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel―yang benar kata Hinata dan Naruto kemarin; tampak lebih kurus. Sakura membersihkan mulutnya dari busa pasta gigi, lalu memutar-mutar tubuh, memperhatikan tiap bagian tubuhnya di cermin yang tampak menyusut. Pipi, lengan, pinggang, dan... bokongnya bahkan kini kelihatan nyaris rata. Sakura meringis. Sebal sendiri melihat tubuhnya kini mirip papan selancar.

Tidak mau ambil pusing berlarut-larut dengan itu, Sakura membasuh wajah dengan air dingin yang mengucur deras dari keran. Meruntuhkan sisa-sisa kelelahan dan kantuk di sana, meninggalkan rasa segar yang membangkitkan semangat. Wajahnya dikeringkan dengan handuk, kemudian meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan pintu menutup.

Seperti rencana sebelumnya, hari ini dia akan pergi ke Konoha no Arts Institute dengan Gaara. Masih ada kira-kira empat jam lagi sebelum waktu janjian mereka bertemu di Stasiun Konoha—dari sana mereka akan berangkat bersama ke kampus dengan kereta.

Sakura memanfaatkan waktu untuk berberes; membongkar isi koper besar yang dibawanya dari Kanada. Itu tak sempat dilakukannya karena semalam setelah Gaara pulang, dia sudah tidak punya tenaga tersisa bahkan hanya untuk merapikan tempat tidur.

Untungnya dia sempat meminta bantuan mantan pemilik pondoknya itu untuk memperkerjakan orang demi membersihkan beberapa bagian dari rumahnya sebelum dia kembali. Paling tidak kamarnya, kamar mandi, dan dapur. Juga untuk menyalakan kembali air, listrik, dan gas. Sedangkan halaman berumput di bagian depan pondok memang tetap dirawat oleh orang bayaran yang datang tiap satu minggu sekali; memangkas rumput yang mulai tinggi, memotong sulur-sulur tanaman perdu di belakang pagar yang memanjang, juga menyapu daun-daun kering yang gugur dari pohon besar di depan pondok. Sehingga pondok mungil Sakura tetap terlihat _hidup_ meski lebih dari dua tahun tidak berpenghuni.

Setelah memisahkan pakaian kotor ke tas _laundry_ dan mengembalikan pakaian bersihnya ke dalam lemari, Sakura turun ke dapur untuk sarapan. Hanya membuat telur dadar dan segelas susu coklat hangat—dari bahan-bahan makanan yang dibelinya semalam dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Gaara. Mulutnya bersiul-siul kecil mengikuti lantunan lagu _R&B_ yang diputar di laptop, yang sebelum ini diletakkan di atas meja makan, sementara tangannya sibuk membalik telur di atas wajan. Aroma lezat mengepung indera penciumannya, merangsang air liur, dan isi perut menjadi tak henti-hentinya berkeruyuk. Lapar sekali dia pagi ini.

Sakura baru saja mematikan kompor saat terdengar dering khusus yang memang disetelnya untuk mode panggilan video yang masuk. Di layar laptop muncul foto seorang gadis pirang berwajah cantik dengan _nickname_ tertulis di bawahnya, _Miss Blonde_. Sakura cepat-cepat meletakkan piring berisi telur dadar yang masih panas di meja. Menarik kursi, dia duduk menghadap layar sebelum menge-_klik icon _jawab.

"Hai, Pirang!" Sakura tersenyum lebar pada wajah Ino yang muncul kemudian. Gadis pirang itu memperlihatkan wajah masam alih-alih membalas senyumnya.

"_Kau ke mana saja, Pink? Susah sekali menghubungimu, tahu! Sudah sampai di Konoha lalu lupa padaku, eh? Kau tidak tahu 'kan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu _break_, tapi selalu kugunakan waktuku yang sedikit dan sempit itu untuk menghubungimu?" _semburnya tanpa ampun.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Iya deh. Maaf," ucapnya sebelum menyengir. "Jadi sekarang kau sedang luang?" Diperhatikannya suasana ruangan yang menjadi latar belakang Ino. Beberapa orang hilir-mudik di belakang gadis itu, membawa properti; juga terlihat rangka besi gantungan baju yang dipenuhi aneka macam pakaian. Kelihatannya Ino sedang di ruang _make-up_.

"_Ya. Kami baru selesai manggung," _kata Ino, yang kini mulai sibuk menghapus riasan wajah dengan kapas. Tangannya bekerja cekatan, tapi pikirannya tetap terfokus pada lawan bicaranya di layar laptop.

Sementara Sakura pelan-pelan menyantap sarapan, Ino bercerita panjang lebar soal _show_-nya di panggung Hollywood kali ini. Tentang bagaimana tegangnya dia yang untuk pertama kalinya mendapatkan peran utama di pementasan besar seperti tur nasional tahun ini. Belum lagi salah satu penonton yang duduk di barisan depan adalah seorang aktor terkenal yang dulu film-filmnya sering dia dan Sakura tonton berdua―Tom Lee Jones―membuatnya semakin gugup. Sakura menjerit saat Ino mengirimkan foto-fotonya berpose dengan sang bintang yang sudah tidak tampak muda lagi itu, foto yang dipotret di belakang panggung tidak lama setelah pementasan berakhir.

"Kau beruntung sekali, Ino," keluh sahabat berambut merah mudanya dengan wajah pura-pura cemberut, pipinya mengembung―karena dibuat-buat, juga karena sedang dipenuhi telur dadar.

Di layar laptop, Ino berusaha menahan diri agar tidak tampak terlalu puas. Tentu saja. Mana bisa dia bersenang-senang sendiri tanpa Sakura? _"Jangan cemas. Aku sudah sampaikan padanya salam dari Nona Sutradara Haruno Sakura yang nge-_fan_ berat dengannya,"_ ucapnya penuh maksud, kemudian menertawakan wajah sahabatnya yang membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

"_Oh ya, kemarin aku ketemu Deidara-senpai," _kata Ino sesaat berikutnya. Dia menceritakan bahwa seniornya di jurusan Seni Peran itu ternyata sedang ada jadwal pementasan teater di Los Angeles. Mereka bertemu dalam agenda keliling Hollywood, saat tim mereka masing-masing berpapasan di _Hollywood Walk of Fame_. Ino kemudian menyingkirkan kapas-kapas kotor yang tadi dipakainya di meja, menatap Sakura antusias, mengundang rasa penasaran pada diri sahabatnya itu. Mata birunya beralih ke kiri dan kanan sebelum tubuhnya sedikit lebih dicondongkan ke kamera laptop, seolah-olah sebentar lagi dia akan memberitahukan sebuah pesan super rahasia._ "Aku dan Dei-senpai membuat rekaman video untuk kado pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata―_surprise_ untuk mereka!"_ ucapnya membisik―tiba-tiba dia terkikik dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"Boleh aku lihat videonya?" tanya Sakura tak sabaran. Piringnya yang sudah kosong terabaikan di dekat siku. "_Surprise_-nya cuma untuk Naru-Hina. Jadi aku boleh melihatnya duluan, dong?" rayunya sebelum cengiran mengembang.

Ino cepat-cepat memasang wajah tegas. _"Tetap tidak boleh!" _Sakura pura-pura cemberut lagi melihatnya._ "Pokoknya ini _top secret._"_ Saat mengatakan itu, terdengar suara wanita dalam bahasa Inggris yang mengingatkannya untuk bergegas. Ino menoleh sebentar kepada si pemilik suara untuk memberitahukan bahwa dia sebentar lagi selesai, lalu perhatiannya kembali pada Sakura. Raut wajahnya kelihatan menyesal sekali. _"_Sorry_, Saku. Kami sudah harus kembali ke hotel,"_ katanya sembari tangannya sibuk membereskan apa saja―yang tidak terlihat oleh Sakura karena berada pada sudut mati kamera―yang ada di hadapannya di atas meja. Perhatiannya kembali pada Sakura untuk berjanji menghubunginya lagi begitu dia sampai di hotel, sebelum wajahnya di layar laptop Sakura menghilang bersamaan dengan terputusnya sambungan _video call_.

Sakura meneguk habis susu coklatnya yang sudah agak dingin, kemudian mendesah napas. Sebal. Ino memang paling jago membuat orang penasaran. Tapi dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan video macam apa yang kira-kira dibuat si duo pirang itu—Ino dan Deidara, seniornya—karena jam di dinding baru saja bergerak melewati angka sembilan. Dia harus cepat-cepat bersiap jika tidak ingin membuat Gaara mati bosan menunggu di stasiun.

**...**

Sesosok tubuh laki-laki jenjang itu berbaring tertelungkup di atas sofa besar di sebuah ruangan. Tangannya bergerak perlahan ke kepala, menangkup telinga demi memblokir suara bel yang berdenting terus-menerus di sela-sela tidurnya yang memang tidak nyenyak. Satu menit berlalu. Dan denting bel di depan pintu apartemennya tidak terdengar akan berhenti.

Mendesah napas berat, dia memaksakan tubuhnya turun dari sofa. Kakinya melangkah tanpa daya hidup menuju pintu, sementara orang di luar sana masih belum bosan menekan bel. Uchiha Sasuke tidak repot-repot memasang tampang ramah begitu membuka pintu untuk tamunya yang tak diundang pagi itu. Tidak ada kata penyambutan untuk lelaki pirang yang berdiri di depan pintunya kini, selain tatapan mata yang mewakili pertanyaan, _"Mau apa kau?"_

Uzumaki Naruto mengabaikan sambutan _hangat_ sahabatnya dengan cengiran lebar yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. "_Ohayou_, Teme! Aku tersanjung kau tahu kalau aku yang datang," ucapnya cerah, secerah sinar mentari yang sudah menggantung tinggi di luar. "Atau kau pasang CCTV?" kepalanya menengadah ke segala arah, seperti saja mata birunya akan menemukan kamera di sudut langit-langit entah di sebelah mana.

Tapi si tuan rumah tidak terpengaruh oleh semangat pagi Naruto yang selalu meluap-luap itu. Alih-alih, dia hanya menatap bosan sobatnya sembari menggaruk kepala hingga membuat rambut gelapnya semakin berantakan, sebelum tangannya menutup mulut yang membuka lebar karena tak sanggup menahan kuap. Sasuke berbalik masuk ke dalam apartemennya, meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah pasti akan menyusul masuk dengan sendirinya. "Mendengar dari caramu membunyikan bel juga langsung ketebak," gumamnya tak acuh. "Cuma orang bodoh seperti kau yang menekan bel terus-menerus sampai pemilik rumah keluar paling tidak untuk menyirammu dengan air."

Naruto yang menutup pintu di belakangnya tergelak. Sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke itu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di ruangan luas yang merupakan ruang tamu sekaligus ruang bersantai. Matanya yang sejernih langit di musim semi memandang berkeliling, seakan-akan takjub pada pemandangan kacau-balau di hadapannya saat ini. Setumpuk buku tebal rubuh di dekat sofa dan bercecer sebagian ke kolong meja pendek di depannya; mantel yang tersampir begitu saja di punggung sofa; gulungan kaus kaki terabaikan di lantai; serta dua asbak besar yang hampir dipenuhi puntung rokok di sebelah laptop yang masih menyala di atas meja, ada juga mangkuk _styrofoam_ bekas ramen instan di sana.

"Wow! Apa tadi ada gempa?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke kembali dari dapur setelah menenggak habis segelas air dingin, tetapi lelaki itu berjalan terus ke kamar seolah-olah tidak mendengar suaranya. "Atau bolak-balik Konoha-Seoul membuatmu lupa bagaimana caranya berberes, eh, Teme?" Naruto mengeraskan suara—tapi tetap dianggap angin lalu oleh orang yang diajak bicara. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

Hatinya sedikit mencelos memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke bahkan lebih parah kacaunya dibandingkan Sakura, pikirnya.

Tapi daripada memikirkan itu terus, Naruto lebih suka melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu kawannya. Membereskan barang-barang yang berceceran di lantai, menyingkirkan sampah dari atas meja, membuang puntung-puntung rokok di asbak, juga merapikan tumpukan buku di dekat sofa. Setelah rapi di ruang tengah, Naruto memindahkan ke dapur bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya, dan membongkar isinya di atas meja; beberapa bahan makanan, cukup untuk porsi sarapan dua orang. Roti gandum, daun selada, daging tuna dalam kaleng, serta buah jeruk dan tomat yang banyak. Dia mulai sibuk mencuci sayuran dan buah, menghangatkan tuna ke dalam _microwave_, mengiris-iris roti; lalu menyiapkan semuanya ke atas meja untuk disantap menjadi _sandwich _tuna, ditambah beberapa irisan bawang serta segala macam saus dan mentega yang diambilnya dari dalam lemari pendingin.

Dia sedang menuang sari jeruk dari kotak kemasan besar ke dalam dua gelas saat dilihatnya Sasuke keluar dari kamar. Rambut gelapnya tampak baru dikeringkan, kemeja kusut yang sebelum ini dipakainya sudah berganti dengan kaus biru tua berleher tinggi. Naruto meletakkan kemasan sari jeruk di dekat sikunya lalu menyapa lelaki itu seperti seorang ibu menyapa anaknya di pagi hari. "Sasuke, duduk di sini," tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung kursi.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menatap Naruto yang kini memakai celemek merah muda dengan gambar buah strawberry besar di bagian dada—celemek milik Sakura. Lelaki pirang itu menyeringai lebar, seakan-akan bangga dengan penampilan yang menurut Sasuke luar biasa konyol. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto lebih memilih celemek perempuan itu alih-alih celemek lain di dalam lemari dapurnya. Tapi dia tidak berkomentar, selain menarik bangku—bukan yang ditunjuk Naruto sebelum ini—dan duduk di sana, berseberangan dengan sobat pirangnya.

"Seingatku semalam kau ingin meninju wajahku," gumam Sasuke setelah tangannya mengulur mengambil tomat segar di dalam keranjang buah, lalu menggigitnya.

Naruto yang sudah duduk di bangkunya sendiri terkekeh. "Memangnya kelihatan seperti itu?"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi selain sibuk mengoles selembar roti gandum dengan mentega. Sebenarnya dia menunggu. Yah, semacam penjelasan mengapa tiba-tiba sahabat pirangnya itu mendatanginya pagi ini. Padahal semalam dia tahu Naruto marah sekali saat melihat Shion turun dari mobilnya. Tapi Naruto yang ditunggu suaranya itu juga sibuk membuat _sandwich_-nya sendiri alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu walau sekadar basa-basi. Bukankah biasanya memang dia yang paling senang banyak bicara?

Meletakkan roti di atas piring, Sasuke bertanya langsung saja pada intinya, "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Dobe?" Yang diajak bicara hanya mengalihkan pandangan dari potongan tuna yang baru akan diambilnya, kini pada wajahnya dengan alis yang terangkat tinggi. Sasuke berdecak tak sabar. "Apa maksudmu berbaik-baik padaku, huh?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih tidak ramah dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"_Well,_" Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk menggigit _sandwich_, lalu melanjutkan dengan mulut setengah penuh, "Anggap saja aku sekarang percaya kalau kau tidak ada _hubungan apa-apa_ dengan artis Korea itu."

Sasuke mendengus keras. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik membentuk senyum kecut. "_Artis Korea_, huh? Kau tidak tahu itu Shion?"

"Semua orang tahu namanya Shion," sahut Naruto tak acuh.

"Dasar bodoh." Sasuke melempar tatapan bosan pada Naruto. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak ingat. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya di London—waktu kau meributkan hal tidak penting di kamar asramaku."

Naruto mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian itu. Dulu memang dia pernah marah-marah tak karuan di kamar asrama Sasuke. Waktu itu dia kesal bukan main karena Sasuke lupa (atau sengaja tidak datang) untuk menemaninya menonton pertandingan semifinal sepak bola antara Arsenal melawan salah satu klub dari Spanyol. Dia datang ke asrama Sasuke untuk menuntut jawaban; dan memergoki sobatnya itu sedang duduk-duduk santai menonton televisi bersama seorang gadis.

Mulutnya membuka lebar, tak percaya. "Masa gadis berkacamata yang rambutnya kusut itu…"

"Iya, Dobe," Sasuke memutar mata bosan. "Memangnya kau lupa dulu siapa dia menyebut namanya?"

Naruto memang tidak ingat, apalagi dulu dia sedang marah besar pada Sasuke gara-gara ingkar janji itu, mana sempat mengingat-ingat nama seorang gadis—yang sedikit banyak menambah alasan kekesalannya pada Sasuke waktu itu.

"Dulu dia foto model," kata Sasuke setelah melanjutkan kembali acara menyantap sarapannya. "Sengaja membiarkan penampilannya berantakan di luar—supaya tidak dikenal orang, katanya."

Sekarang rasanya Naruto mengingat sesuatu tentang gadis foto model berambut pirang. Pantas saja dia merasa tidak terlalu asing dengan wajah Shion yang belakangan muncul di halaman depan majalah-majalah infotainment yang dipajang di kios-kios surat kabar. Rupanya dia memang pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

"Cih! Jadi kau juga termakan gosip murahan itu?" dengusan Sasuke mengembalikan perhatian Naruto ke meja makan.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu melempar cengiran lebar. "Yah, jujur saja berita yang beredar di media itu sulit dibantah. Belum lagi tidak ada usahamu untuk menjelaskan pada dunia bahwa kabar itu tidak benar."

Naruto tahu itu hanya alasan tidak masuk akal. Karena dia mengerti sekali Sasuke seperti apa. Sahabatnya itu bukan tipe orang yang peduli pada apapun penilaian orang lain terhadapnya, jadi mana mungkin dia mau repor-repot mengurusi gosip murahan soal keterlibatannya dalam skandal. Mengingat fakta itu, seharusnya juga Naruto tidak perlu memercayai semua kabar miring itu. Tapi melihatnya kemarin bersama Shion benar-benar membuat Naruto tak habis pikir—setidaknya, sebelum dia mendengar pengakuan tak langsung dari gadis pirang itu. _"Sasuke bukan tipe lelaki berengsek yang ingin kukencani," _kata Shion saat Naruto menegurnya kemarin malam, tidak lama setelah Sasuke pergi menyusul Sakura ke rumahnya. Kata-katanya memang bukan jawaban membantah secara gamblang, tapi Naruto yakin gadis itu berkata jujur. Kemesraan mereka yang selama ini terlihat di media, pastilah hanya rekayasa media itu sendiri demi melariskan berita yang mereka jual. Memang dunia hiburan itu licik sekali, pikir Naruto.

"Jadi kalau bukan karena Shion, masalahmu dengan Sakura sebenarnya apa?" Naruto bertanya hati-hati. Sempat timbul keraguan juga apakah sudah tepat saatnya untuk membicarakan ini, bisa saja Sasuke masih sensitif. Bukannya membantu memperbaiki keadaan, bisa-bisa dia malah ditendang secara tidak terhormat keluar dari apartemennya.

Naruto menelan _sandwich_ di dalam mulutnya dengan susah-payah saat Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam padanya. Lelaki bermata kelam itu menurunkan _sandwich_ yang hendak digigit, matanya berpindah ke keranjang buah di depan piringnya. Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas perubahan raut wajahnya; yang semula dingin, kini tampak lebih seperti orang putus asa.

"Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar," gumamnya setelah menghela napas berat, lebih terdengar seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja selera makan Naruto lenyap entah ke mana. Dia duduk diam di atas kursi, menatap Sasuke penuh—err… rasa kasihan, bahkan hampir menahan napas mendengar cerita yang dituturkan Sasuke padanya kemudian. Semua tentang masalah yang membuat dia dan Sakura harus terlibat dalam perang emosi. Sasuke membeberkan secara gamblang percakapannya dengan Sakura di telepon, yang akhirnya menjadi pembicaraan terakhir mereka sebelum masalah menjadi runyam seperti saat ini. Dan Naruto sungguh gemas mendengar itu semua, meski dalam hati dia benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Sasuke.

"Itu bukan kesalahan besar, Teme," dia menggumam setelah Sasuke tidak bicara apapun lagi—kelihatannya sudah mengakhiri cerita. Mata birunya menatap lurus wajah lelaki itu. "Tapi kesalahan fatal," lanjutnya dengan penekanan nada di tiap kata.

Sasuke di bangkunya hanya mengunyah pelan makan paginya. Matanya juga berusaha menghindari tatapan Naruto, sementara si pirang itu masih mengoceh.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura? Waktu kau kecelakaan mobil, waktu ayahmu kena serangan jantung, juga soal kasus film Uchiha yang masuk pengadilan. Kau tidak ceritakan satu pun padanya? Dan kau biarkan Sakura tahu semuanya dari orang lain?" Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepala. Dia menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan diri begitu menyadari nada suaranya naik satu tingkat lebih tinggi.

Sekarang Sasuke mengunyah tak sabar. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Aku cuma tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir." Diam sejenak sebelum dia menelan habis makanan di dalam mulut. Lalu melanjutkan, "Kupikir tidak ada gunanya memberitahukan semua masalahku padanya. Dia sendiri pasti sudah banyak dibebani dengan urusannya sendiri—kau tahulah; ujian akhir, juga proyek film indie-nya yang musim panas lalu berhasil masuk Cannes. Dengan itu saja pasti sudah membuatnya pusing. Aku tidak mau menambah bebannya dengan masalahku di sini yang tidak ada hubungannya dengannya."

"Wah, wah… Kalau Sakura dengar itu, kau pasti sudah ditamparnya," komentar Naruto untuk kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduk, melangkah menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengisi gelasnya yang sudah kosong dengan air ingin. "Kejam sekali kau bilang _tidak ada hubungannya_. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sakura marah besar padamu."

Sasuke mencengkram gelasnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, seakan-akan bisa memecahkannya berkeping-keping dengan tekanan amarah yang terpusat di sana. "Aku memang payah," dia menggumam. "Aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Sakura. Aku sama sekali tidak peka—seperti yang selalu dia bilang."

Naruto kembali ke bangkunya dengan gelas di tangan yang sudah terisi penuh oleh air dingin sembari tertawa kecil. Bukan tawa mengejek, lebih terdengar seperti tawa yang ditunjukkan sebagai rasa kasihan. "Ya, itu memang benar," katanya yang langsung ditanggapi Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam mata kelamnya, lalu Naruto menyambung tawa lagi sejenak.

Mengabaikan tawa Naruto yang lama-kelamaan membuatnya kesal, Sasuke bicara lagi, "Sakura meragukan perasaanku." Dia mendesah berat. Menahan rasa sesak yang menyeruak kembali dalam dadanya tiap kali mengingat kata-kata Sakura di telepon. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal seperti itu saja membuatnya ragu pada semua yang telah kucurahkan untuknya. Aku mencintainya setulus hati—kau sendiri tahu bagaimana aku terus memendam perasaan itu sejak SMA; sejak dia masih begitu membenciku. Selama ini aku berusaha melakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia. Tapi kenapa dia masih saja meragukanku?"

"Wanita memang rumit, Sasuke. Lebih rumit dari rumus apapun," gumam Naruto. Matanya tidak menatap wajah lawan bicaranya melainkan lurus memandang tumpukan jeruk di dalam keranjang buah sebelum mengambil satu. Tangannya mulai mengupas kulit jeruk saat melanjutkan, "Dan untuk bisa memecahkannya, kau tidak perlu pakai ini—" dia berhenti mengupas, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh sisi kepalanya dengan telunjuk, "—tapi dengan ini," menurunkan tangan, menekan dada di mana sumber segala rasa itu berasal.

Sasuke terdiam di bangku, menatap Naruto tanpa kedip, seolah-olah berusaha mencatat tiap kata yang diucapkannya ke dalam kertas memori di kepala.

"Sakura bukannya meragukan cintamu, Sasuke. Dia tahu seberapa besar cintamu padanya. Tapi sebagai orang yang dicintai, dia juga ingin berarti bagimu. Itulah kenapa dia ingin tahu masalah apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupmu—bukan karena dia ingin ikut campur, dia hanya ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupmu; seseorang yang menjadi tempatmu berkeluh-kesah, seseorang yang bisa membuatmu bersandar, seseorang yang kaubutuhkan dukungannya," kata Naruto, yang kemudian mengulum jeruk dalam mulutnya.

_Aku merasa seperti tidak ada artinya bagimu._

Kata-kata Sakura yang menyakitkan hati Sasuke mengiang di benaknya.

_Merasa seperti tidak ada artinya._

—_Dia hanya ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupmu._

Naruto benar. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini. Mengumbar kata cinta, memperlakukannya dengan macam-macam adegan romantis, atau sekalipun mengorbankan segalanya demi melihatnya tersenyum, Sasuke pikir sudah cukup untuk membuat gadis yang dicintainya itu benar-benar bahagia. Nyatanya tidak. Dia salah besar. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa segala perlakuannya pada Sakura selama ini belum sampai menempatkan gadis itu pada posisi _yang paling berarti_ dalam hidupnya. Itulah kesalahan fatalnya—dan dia baru menyadarinya setelah itu semua terlambat.

Tepukan tangan Naruto di pundak membuat Sasuke mengerjap, lamunannya buyar seketika. Dilihatnya cengiran lebar di wajah sobat pirangnya itu, sebelum Naruto mengulur lengan untuk mengambil piring dan gelasnya yang sudah kosong untuk dipindahkan ke bak cuci piring.

"Wajahmu jangan begitu dong! Ayo senyum," cengiran Naruto mengembang lebih lebar lagi. Tapi Sasuke tidak memberinya senyum walau sekadar lengkungan tipis di sudut bibir. Naruto menumpuk piring dan cangkir di atas meja, lalu menggunakan kedua tangannya yang telah bebas untuk menarik pipi Sasuke, sehingga garis mulutnya melengkung jelek ke atas. Dia langsung mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari sobatnya itu, sehingga mau tak mau dia berhenti berulah.

"Dunia belum kiamat, Sasuke!" katanya setelah tertawa renyah. Tumpukan piring kotor di meja itu diangkatnya ke bak. "Kau belum terlambat. Kalian masih bisa bicarakan semuanya baik-baik."

"Sudah terlambat, Dobe," sahut Sasuke. Bayangan gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tenggelam dalam pelukan lelaki lain terputar ulang di benaknya. Tangannya mengepal kuat di atas meja, sementara gigi-giginya bergeretak menahan geram.

Naruto membalik punggung, melempar tatapan tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Teme?" alisnya naik tinggi.

"Si Sabaku itu!" Sasuke mengatupkan cepat rahangnya, mengunci segala sumpah-serapah yang nyaris meluncur dari mulut. Dia membuang mata, tidak ingin menatap langsung wajah Naruto, atau dia akan terlihat bodoh karena tidak bisa menahan diri oleh api cemburu yang tengah membakarnya. Dapat dirasakannya dadanya berdebar keras, amarah membuncah di sana. Meledak-ledak. Tangannya gatal ingin melempar sesuatu. Untung saja Naruto sudah mengosongkan meja. Sasuke menghela napas panjang demi menenangkan hatinya kembali. "_Dia_ di sana kemarin malam. Sedang memeluk Sakura." _—Sakura-ku._

Lelaki pirang itu bergeming menatap Sasuke dari depan bak cuci piring. Bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk menenangkan sahabatnya—karena dia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Gaara saat mereka pulang bersama dari hotel. Tapi dia tahu Gaara bukan lelaki sejahat itu, yang tega menaruh perhatian dan harapan palsu pada Sakura hanya karena gadis itu sedang patah hati. Lagi pula Naruto tahu Gaara memiliki kekasih—Matsuri, yang dikenalnya sebagai sepupu Sakura. Dan Gaara tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

"Yeah, mereka pasti cuma berpelukan seperti sepasang sahabat, tidak lebih," Naruto menjawab sekenanya.

Tapi itu tak cukup membuat Sasuke yakin. "Bagaimana kalau—"

"Ah! Daripada memikirkan hal yang belum tentu benar, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat menemui Sakura untuk bicara, Teme." Naruto kembali memunggunginya, berlagak sibuk dengan cucian piring yang tidak banyak sebelum Sasuke mengungkit lagi soal Gaara.

Sasuke setuju. Dia memang harus secepatnya bertemu Sakura sebelum keadaan membuat masalah mereka bertambah rumit.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh menit saat Sasuke mengintip jam di balik lengan panjang kaus birunya. Dia bangkit dari kursi. "Aku pergi dulu."

Naruto memutar kepala, melempar pandangan pada lelaki jangkung yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan itu. "Teme, kau mau ke mana?" Tangannya bergerak cepat menutup keran air, dan menyimpan piring terakhir yang dicucinya ke dalam lemari perkakas makan sebelum buru-buru menyusul langkah Sasuke. "Mau pergi, padahal aku sudah repot-repot berkunjung?"

"Nah, tidak ada yang memintamu datang, 'kan?" sahut Sasuke tak acuh sembari tangannya mengulur mengambil blazer hitam di gantungan mantel dekat pintu utama, kemudian memakainya dalam sekali gerakan. Dia mengambil kunci mobil di atas buffet di dekat situ, masih tanpa memandang orang yang diajaknya bicara. "Lagi pula, bukannya kau harusnya sibuk menyiapkan pernikahanmu besok, eh? Malah keluyuran tidak jelas."

"Enak saja bilang _keluyuran_! Aku susah payah datang ke sini karena mengkhawatirkanmu, Bodoh!" kedua tangan Naruto menopang di pinggang, matanya menatap galak punggung Sasuke yang sedang duduk memakai sepatu di tepi undakan lantai di depan pintu.

"Ya, ya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Dobe," ucap Sasuke masih tanpa acuh setelah bangkit berdiri. Dia melangkah ke pintu, namun tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti mengayun. Memutar kepala menatap Naruto di ujung undakan, dia berkata, "Jangan pernah pakai _itu_ lagi," mata onyx-nya mengarah pada celemek bergambar strawberry yang dipakai sobat pirangnya, "sama sekali tidak cocok dengan warna rambutmu." Sesudah itu dia pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong mencerna kalimatnya.

Naruto belum berkedip meski pintu sudah menutup rapat. Kemudian tangannya bergerak melepas ikatan celemek di belakang pinggang, dan melepaskan tali bagian atas yang mengalung di leher. Ditatapnya celemek merah muda bergambar strawberry itu. Tidak perlu diberitahu pun dia tahu itu milik Sakura. Seringainya pelan-pelan melebar. "Dasar si bodoh itu."

**…**

Konoha no Arts Institute tak pernah tampak sepi walaupun di akhir pekan. Kelas formal memang tidak dibuka di hari Sabtu. Para mahasiswa memanfaatkan libur kuliah untuk berkumpul bersama klub masing-masing; menjalani kegiatan atau sekadar menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hari Sabtu juga digunakan banyak mahasiswa lain untuk berdiskusi tambahan secara pribadi dengan dosen, ada pula yang datang untuk menjalani ujian susulan, atau hanya mengumpulkan _paper_ yang tertunda―jika dia beruntung mendapatkan dosen yang mau berbaik hati menunggu tugasnya selesai hingga akhir pekan.

Tapi hari ini lain. KAI lebih ramai dari hari Sabtu yang biasanya―terutama di Fakultas Seni Musik―karena festival besar mereka akan dihelat minggu depan. Poster-poster besar dan bermacam spanduk bertema festival terpasang hampir di seluruh penjuru kampus. Suasana di gedung utama Fakultas Seni Musik bahkan hampir terlihat seperti hari normal perkuliahan saat Sakura dan Gaara melintas di depannya. Di undakan yang tinggi itu, sekelompok mahasiswa tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu pop dalam negeri dengan harmonisasi suara yang begitu merdu, mengalun lembut dan menyenangkan seperti angin musim gugur yang meniup-niup rendah ujung daun di puncak pohon; tampak juga sekelompok lain yang bernyanyi akapela, tak kalah menyenangkan dengan kelompok yang pertama; tidak ketinggalan kelompok yang berkumpul memainkan alat musik akustik di bawah sebuah pohon rindang dekat situ, musik mereka mengalun merdu mengiringi suara jernih gadis vokalisnya.

Pemandangan itu tak pelak membuat Sakura terpaksa menghentikan langkah sejenak untuk menikmatinya. Dia tak segan bertepuk tangan saat kelompok yang sejak awal merebut perhatiannya―grup akustik―selesai memainkan nada terakhir. Gadis yang menjadi vokalis itu menoleh padanya, lalu tersenyum cerah sebelum membungkuk singkat sebagai rasa penghormatan pada seorang penonton dadakan yang baru saja menikmati karya mereka―dua orang teman laki-lakinya yang masing-masing memainkan gitar melodi dan gitar bas akustik ikut membungkuk, menyusul seorang lelaki lain yang bertubuh paling kecil di antara mereka yang memainkan perkusi. Sakura balas membungkuk pada mereka. Dia mengacungkan tangan terkepal ke udara diiringi senyum untuk menyemangati keempat musisi amatir itu, lalu mengajak Gaara untuk melanjutkan langkah.

"Kau ingin nonton festivalnya nanti?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ingin sekali! Kalau ada waktu... juga kalau ada teman." Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada lelaki berambut merah yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Wajahnya dibuat cemberut. "Sayangnya kau sudah pulang 'kan minggu depan?"

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Ya. Rencanaku pulang memang hanya untuk datang ke pernikahan Naruto," katanya. "Sebelum diwisuda, aku belum bisa benar-benar kembali ke Jepang."

"Kau berencana berkarir di Jepang? Konoha atau Suna? Atau kau ada rencana lain?" Sakura melempar wajah penasaran padanya.

"Entahlah. Aku belum ambil keputusan." Mata hijau Gaara berpaling pada tiga orang mahasiswa yang sedang asik berdiskusi di bawah pohon sakura di seberang jalan yang mereka lewati. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Mungkin aku akan kembali ke Konoha saja―ke sini," ujarnya.

Alis tipis merah muda Sakura meninggi menatapnya. "KAI? Maksudmu... jadi dosen di sini?" mata hijau zamrudnya membesar.

Gaara mengangguk sebelum tersenyum lagi. "Kalau ada kesempatan untukku."

Ingin sekali Sakura menjerit karena terkejut, tapi yang dilakukannya hanya meninju main-main lengan lelaki jangkung itu. Yah, sebenarnya dia tidak perlu sekaget itu mendengar rencana Gaara untuk menjadi dosen di almamaternya. Gaara memang sangat mencintai sastra. Dulu-dulu pun dia sudah dengar dari mulut Gaara sendiri bahwa lelaki itu ingin mengabdikan diri untuk sastra. Salah satunya bisa lewat perannya menjadi seorang pengajar demi mewariskan ilmu serta seni yang dicintainya pada generasi penerus.

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum membayangkan lelaki berambut merah itu berdiri di depan kelas, menjelaskan materi kuliah panjang lebar, sementara mahasiswanya―tidak, mahasiswinya―sibuk mengisi kepala dengan bayang-bayang wajah tampan dosen mereka yang mempesona. Sakura terkikik sendiri, memancing Gaara di sebelahnya untuk menoleh dengan mimik penuh tanda tanya. Tapi Sakura hanya berdeham demi menghentikan rasa geli, serta menghapus bayangan konyol di kepalanya.

Tangannya mendarat di pundak Gaara. "Tenang saja. Kau pasti diterima dengan baik di sini―dan akan jadi dosen paling dicari gadis-gadis seantero kampus!" Cepat-cepat kepalanya menghindar sebelum Gaara sempat merebut topi sport untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tawa renyahnya pecah di udara.

Melihat Sakura kembali ceria seperti itu membuat Gaara lega―paling tidak, lebih lega dibandingkan saat semalam dia meninggalkan gadis itu di beranda rumahnya. Matanya juga tidak tampak bengkak; artinya Sakura tidak melanjutkan acara menangis ke babak tambahan setelah ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Gaara sejak dulu percaya bahwa Sakura memang gadis yang kuat. Dia sendiri sudah menyaksikan betapa tegarnya gadis itu menghadapi banyak situasi sulit dalam hidupnya sebelum ini. Jadi masalah cinta saja tidak akan cukup mampu membuatnya terpuruk. Sakura hanya butuh hati seseorang untuk memahaminya; dan itu telah dimilikinya dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Gaara merasa beruntung bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka―sahabat Sakura. Ya, sahabat. Rasa cinta Gaara yang dulu pun kini telah berubah menjadi rasa sayang dimana dia ingin melindungi Sakura dari rasa sakit, menjaga kebahagiaannya, tanpa adanya dorongan untuk memilikinya. Itu membuat Gaara merasa lebih berarti di sisi gadis itu.

Sesaat berikutnya mereka tiba di depan gedung Fakultas Film. Gedung yang tidak terlalu besar―setidaknya, lebih kecil ukurannya dibandingkan gedung tiga fakultas lain. Struktur bangunannya tidak berbeda dengan gedung-gedung kampus pada umumnya; modern, terdiri dari delapan lantai yang dihubungkan dengan _elevator_ maupun _escalator_ di bagian tengah gedung. Karena jurusan dalam Fakultas Film KAI hanya dua―Seni Peran dan Sinematografi―bangunan ini lebih banyak difungsikan untuk perkuliahan Seni Peran. Sedangkan Sinematografi yang menghabiskan hampir tujuh puluh persen perkuliahan dengan kegiatan praktik, hanya menggunakan ruang-ruang kelas di lantai dua untuk materi teori yang hanya ada di dua semester awal dan melaksanakan ujian teori yang juga tidak banyak. Ditambah dengan studio editing di lantai tiga. Selebihnya kegiatan perkuliahan mereka banyak dilakukan di dua gedung studio di belakang gedung utama―dekat danau kampus―dan praktik di luar kampus; membuat film, misalnya.

Untuk menemui Sarutobi Asuma tidak lagi bisa seenaknya seperti dulu; Sakura dan Gaara harus membuat janji secara formal ke bagian resepsi, atau paling tidak datang di saat jadwalnya sedang kosong. Tentu saja, dosen Sakura itu sekarang menjabat sebagai dekan―orang terpenting di Fakultas Film. Dan benar saja, jadwal Asuma-sensei sedang padat seharian ini. Petugas resepsi di balik meja tinggi memberitahukan mereka bahwa Dekan sedang memimpin _workshop_ di _hall_ sampai sore nanti.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk langsung berkeliling saja. Siapa tahu nanti bertemu Kakashi atau Genma—dosen yang membina klub fotografi mereka dulu, usul Sakura. Gaara menyetujui. Melihat-lihat praktik syuting oleh para mahasiswa di studio kelihatannya menarik, maka keduanya sepakat ke sana saja lebih dulu. Mereka kemudian keluar dari gedung utama untuk memutar ke studio lewat taman bunga di sisi gedung.

Saat melewati _hall_ Fakultas Film, perhatian Sakura maupun Gaara sejenak teralih pada baliho besar yang terpasang di depan pelataran, berisi informasi seputar _workshop_ yang sedang berlangsung di dalam. Gaara berhenti sebentar untuk membacanya. _Workshop_ bedah film bersama orang-orang perfilman profesional; salah satu nama yang tercantum di sana adalah sutradara legendaris Jepang, Senju Hashirama―diperuntukkan bagi mahasiswa semester lima.

"Kelihatannya _workshop_ yang menarik," Gaara bergumam, kepalanya menoleh pada Sakura―namun gadis itu tidak memperhatikan; pandangannya lurus pada pintu ganda utama _hall_ yang memang tidak ditutup rapat, di mana seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah bercambang tebal muncul dari dalam.

"Ah! Sakura," Sarutobi Asuma menyapa. Entah mengapa wajahnya tidak kelihatan terlalu terkejut. Sepertinya berita kepulangannya ke Konoha sudah menyebar dengan begitu cepat, bagai api yang melalap daun kering di musim kemarau, pikir Sakura. "_Hisashiburi! _Kapan kau sampai di Konoha?" tanya Asuma padanya begitu mereka berada pada jarak yang lebih dekat.

"Kemarin siang." Seketika alisnya naik sebelah, mengurungkan kembali dugaannya sebelum ini. "Bukannya Sensei lihat beritanya di internet atau koran sore, barangkali?"

Asuma menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan tawa keras yang memecah udara. "Memangnya sejak kapan aku _update_ gosip?" Perhatiannya kemudian beralih pada seorang pemuda lagi di sebelah Sakura. "Apa kabar, Gaara? Kuliahmu di Berlin sudah selesai?" tanyanya sebelum bibirnya menjepit sebatang rokok yang baru dikeluarkan dari saku kemeja. Tangannya mulai sibuk menyalakan korek api untuk membakar ujung rokok.

"Kabarku baik, Sensei. Aku baru melewati ujian sidang Agustus kemarin, dan akan diwisuda musim semi nanti," kata Gaara.

Asuma mengangguk-angguk sembari mengepulkan asap tembakau tebal ke udara. "Aku sedikit-banyak dengar soal studi S2-mu dari Aoba," gumamnya setengah tak jelas akibat bibir masih menjepit batang rokok—kedua tangannya sibuk melonggarkan ikatan dasi. Jujur saja Sakura merasa ganjil sekali melihatnya saat muncul tadi; berpenampilan begitu resmi—setelan jas hitam lengkap, dasi yang juga berwarna hitam bermotif garis-garis diagonal terikat rapi di ujung kerah, juga rambut yang diberi semacam gel disisir rapi ke belakang. Sungguh pemandangan langka, mengingat reputasi dosen satu ini yang dikenal berpenapilan urakan dengan ujung lengan kemeja selalu tergulung beserta batang rokok berasap menempel setia di bibirnya. Maklum saja, statusnya sudah berubah sekarang.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sakura sudah duduk-duduk santai di ruangan dekan—yang sekarang menjadi ruang kerja Sarutobi Asuma—sembari mengobrol panjang lebar tentang banyak hal dengan dosennya itu. Gaara meninggalkan ruangan sepuluh menit yang lalu setelah salah satu dosennya di Seni Sastra, Yamashiro Aoba, secara kebetulan datang karena suatu keperluan dengan Asuma, lalu mengajaknya ikut ke fakultas mereka untuk bertemu dengan dosen-dosen yang lain. Asuma menanyakan banyak pada Sakura soal studinya di Kanada dan film pendeknya yang berhasil masuk di Festival Film Cannes. Sementara Sakura lebih tertarik mendengar cerita dosennya mengenai apa saja yang terjadi di KAI setelah dia lulus, termasuk cerita soal lengsernya Orochimaru dari kursi dekan—tapi kisahnya tidak terlalu membuat Sakura puas; pria paruh baya yang berkuasa di Fakultas Film sepanjang masa kuliahnya itu rupanya mengajukan diri untuk pindah ke institusi lain di Oto.

"Kupikir akhir masa jabatannya bakal dramatis," gumam Sakura sebelum menghirup _latte_ dari cangkir porselen yang isinya tinggal separuh.

Asuma yang duduk di seberang sofa tertawa singkat. "Diusir secara tidak terhormat di depan seluruh mahasiswa, maksudmu?" tebaknya tepat sasaran. Dia segera tahu karena Sakura nyaris tersedak, lalu tertawa keras. "Jahat sekali kau, Sakura," ucapnya sembari menggeleng-geleng kepala, berlagak prihatin.

"Sensei yang bilang begitu!" sahut Sakura setelah berhasil menyudahi tawa—berbatuk-batuk sedikit akibat nyaris tersedak tadi, lalu berdeham. "Anggaplah itu cuma pikiran sinis dari mahasiswi yang pernah nyaris dibuatnya _dropout_," katanya membela diri. Tapi Asuma tidak menanggapi banyak.

Obrolan berikutnya sudah sama sekali berbeda. Sakura menceritakan soal anak-anak musik yang bermain sangat bagus waktu dilihatnya sebelum ini; para mahasiswa yang bersiap-siap untuk festival musik minggu depan. Dan mulailah mereka membicarakan festival film tahunan KAI yang akan diselenggarakan pada bulan Desember nanti. Tema yang selalu asyik dibicarakan.

Sebagai institusi seni, KAI rutin menggelar festival besar tiap tahunnya. Ada empat festival dari empat fakultas, dan dihelat pada setiap musim. Festival Seni Rupa adalah pembuka di musim semi, dilanjutkan Festival Seni Sastra di musim panas, kemudian Festival Seni Musik di musim gugur, dan akhir tahun ditutup oleh Festival Film di musim dingin. Setiap festival memiliki kepentingan sendiri bagi masing-masing fakultas. Tapi yang paling penting artinya bagi para mahasiswa adalah festival itu menjadi sebuah ajang unjuk bakat dan kemampuan; karena dalam setiap kesempatan selalu dihadirkan orang-orang dari kalangan profesional yang mencari bibit baru untuk lapangan pekerjaan mereka di industri seni. Festival ini bahkan menjadi hal yang jauh lebih penting perannya ketimbang ujian akhir bagi para mahasiswa untuk mendapatkan tempat yang menjanjikan di industri sebenarnya. Maka tak seorang pun dari mereka yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, semua sebisa mungkin mengikutsertakan karya mereka dalam festival.

"Festival Film tahun ini agak berbeda," kata Asuma. Dia baru saja membuka lebar-lebar jendela di belakang bangku berlengannya yang megah, duduk miring di bingkai jendela, membakar ujung batang rokok baru di bibirnya.

"Berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tertarik. Punggungnya yang semula bersandar malas di sofa, mendadak tegak sementara mata hijaunya menatap dosennya yang kini tengah asik menikmati rokok.

"Berbeda dari segala aspek," Asuma mulai menjelaskan, pandangannya lurus menatap bekas mahasiswinya di seberang ruangan dengan raut wajah serius. "Kali ini, aku ingin membuatnya menjadi semacam _festival_ betulan."

Dari tahun ke tahun sejak pertama kali diselenggarakan, Festival Film KAI hanyalah sebatas pergelaran teater musiman yang memutar film-film pilihan. Seperti sebuah parade film pendek. Tidak ada persaingan dari masing-masing film yang diikutsertakan, tidak ada hasil signifikan dari apa yang mereka persembahkan. Kecuali mereka beruntung ada pihak dari industri film profesional yang berminat dengan bakat kreatif yang tertuang dalam film mereka. Bagi Asuma, kepentingan festival ini dalam pandangan para mahasiswanya masih rendah―tidak seperti festival lainnya bagi para mahasiswa di tiga fakultas lain. Setiap tahun memang banyak film pendek yang didaftarkan, namun dari segi kualitas belum bisa dikatakan memuaskan. Untuk itu dia mengubah sistem dari festival yang sudah ada. Tahun ini bukan lagi parade, tapi disulap menjadi ajang perlombaan. Jika ada persaingan, maka kualitas dari tiap karya film itu sendiri akan meningkat.

Kali ini mahasiswa yang ingin mengikutkan karyanya harus lebih dulu mengajukan proposal film ke panitia penjurian. Setelah diseleksi, juri hanya akan meloloskan sepuluh calon film; sepuluh tim itulah yang mendapat tiket untuk menampilkan filmnya dalam festival. Dan satu dari mereka yang berhasil menjadi film pendek terbaik akan diajukan ke Festival Film Pendek yang setiap tahunnya dihelat di Konobuki Theater—ajang paling bergengsi untuk industri film independen.

Asuma menyisihkan batang rokok yang tinggal setengah panjangnya ke atas asbak di sudut bingkai jendela. Turun dari sana, melangkah menuju meja kerjanya yang besar. Dari salah satu laci meja yang bertingkat-tingkat, dikeluarkannya sebuah map plastik berwarna merah.

"Aku punya lima proposal yang bisa kau lihat-lihat," katanya sembari meletakkan map itu di atas meja di hadapan Sakura.

Ragu-ragu Sakura mengambil map merah itu. Melihat senyum di wajah dosennya sekarang, timbul perasaan tidak enak yang sulit dijelaskan. Entah mengapa di hatinya terselip perasaan curiga. Pada apa? Dia juga tidak tahu pasti. Rasanya seperti Asuma sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya―wajah dosennya persis seperti saat dia diberitahukan soal film pendeknya yang diikutsertakan tanpa sepengetahuannya dalam Festival Film Pendek bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Melempar tatapan curiga sebelum membuka halaman depan map, Sakura kemudian mengabaikan firasatnya yang tak rasional. Matanya menjelajahi halaman demi halaman, lembar demi lembar; membaca judul demi judul calon film yang terdaftar sementara, tak lupa juga membaca setiap sinopsis yang tertulis di sana. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. Menarik. Ke lima-limanya menarik bagi Sakura. Saat kembali menatap Asuma, perasaan tidak enak itu muncul lagi. Seketika senyumnya lenyap.

"Jangan bilang Sensei terlanjur memasukkan namaku ke dalam daftar juri," semprot Sakura―asal tebak saja. Karena dia tidak punya spekulasi lain.

Tawa dosennya pecah, dan itu sama sekali bukan jawaban yang membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi lebih baik walau sedikit. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan," jawabnya masih setengah tertawa.

Sakura cemberut di tempat duduknya. Meskipun tebakannya meleset jauh sekali, tetap saja perasaan tidak enak itu betah menggelayuti hatinya. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya akan apa maksud wajah Asuma itu.

"Di sinilah satu hal lagi yang membedakan festival film KAI tahun ini." Asuma duduk di sofa di tempatnya semula. Berseberangan dengan Sakura, menatap lurus wajah bekas mahasiswinya. Benar, persis seperti ketika dulu dia akan menyampaikan hal penting itu pada Sakura. Pria bercambang itu bicara serius. "Sama seperti karya tugas akhir, produksi film pendek ini akan didampingi oleh dosen pembimbing. Tapi istimewanya, tim peserta yang proposalnya lolos diperbolehkan memilih sendiri pembimbing yang mereka inginkan."

Agaknya Sakura mulai bisa membaca ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. "Jadi apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak paham, padahal nada bicaranya menyatakan sebaliknya.

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? _Kau_ salah satu yang mereka inginkan jadi pembimbing."

Hening sejenak. Sakura seperti kehilangan suara untuk beberapa saat. Matanya lurus menatap Asuma tanpa kedip. Sementara otaknya bekerja keras mencerna tiap kata yang diserap oleh indera pendengarannya barusan.

"Tapi aku bukan dosen," katanya setelah berhasil menemukan kembali suaranya. Dingin. Enggan. Berberat hati. Itulah yang tergambar jelas di sana.

Asuma tidak tampak terkejut lagi dengan sikap itu. Toh dia pernah mengalami saat-saat seperti ini, bukan? Sakura selalu keras kepala. Tidak mau memberi kesempatan pada diri sendiri untuk terlibat dalam hal-hal hebat yang sebetulnya bisa dia kerjakan. Yah memang Asuma paham sekali tabiat Sakura yang satu itu. Dan sangat disayangkan gadis itu masih menanamnya subur setelah dia punya _nama_.

"Tidak ada peraturan yang menyebutkan bahwa pembimbing produksi film pendek itu harus seorang dosen," Asuma mulai melancarkan _jurus_ andalan. "Aku memang bilang, _produksi film akan didampingi oleh dosen pembimbing_. Tapi bukan berarti mereka semata-mata hanya boleh memilih dosen di lingkungan kampus KAI—"

"Lalu Sensei menyebut-nyebut namaku sebagai salah satu yang boleh mereka pilih?" sambar Sakura, matanya menatap penuh selidik.

Sekali lagi Asuma tertawa, diakhiri dengan menggeleng-geleng secara dramatis. "Jujur saja, semua nama pembimbing yang kami sebutkan adalah dosen di Sinematografi KAI. Tapi salah satu tim mengajukan namamu. Kupikir itu bukan ide yang buruk; membebaskan peserta memilih dengan siapa mereka mau dibimbing. Bukankah itu menarik?"

Sakura tak sedikitpun melenturkan mimiknya. "Sensei tidak bisa seenaknya begitu," ucapnya dalam suara rendah, berusaha menahan amarah yang mulai menguasai relung hatinya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Semua pihak sudah setuju—"

"Tapi aku tidak!" Sakura menyentak tegas, nada bicaranya naik dua tingkat. "Kalau ini salah satu cara Sensei untuk memaksaku, kali ini aku tidak bisa. Sudah cukup Sensei mendaftarkan filmku dulu. Sekarang kau tidak bisa menyeretku lagi."

Asuma menghela napas panjang, menyisakan keheningan di ruangan itu. "Kau salah, Sakura. Ini bukan sebuah paksaan," katanya dalam suara tenang sekali, bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa memotong? "Kau seharusnya merasa terhormat—anak-anak itu memilihmu, tanpa satu pun dari panitia mengajukan namamu. Itu karena mereka mengagumi karya-karyamu. Mereka ingin dibimbing oleh orang yang mereka rasa pantas. Kita sudah pernah membahasnya dulu, bukan? Kenapa kau masih tidak percaya pada kemampuanmu sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu," Sakura menggumam. Amarahnya kelihatan mereda, tapi kekecewaan di matanya tidak bisa ditutupi. "Aku cuma kesal, setiap kali Sensei selalu saja bertindak tanpa memberitahuku lebih dulu."

"Makanya, kalau kuberitahu, kau juga akan menolak, 'kan?" Pertanyaan Asuma tidak dijawab. Senyumnya mengembang menatap Sakura penuh pengertian. Dia juga sadar dirinya sudah menjadi begitu menyebalkan. "Lalu sekarang kau akan mematahkan hati mereka? Kau akan biarkan harapan mereka yang sudah melambung tinggi untuk bisa membuat film bersamamu pupus begitu saja?"

Sakura berdecak, melempar tatapan jengkel pada dosennya. Menghela napas, dia akhirnya berkata, "Akan kupikirkan."

Pria yang lima belas tahun lebih tua dari Sakura di seberang meja itu tersenyum penuh arti. Menyembunyikan perayaan, atas kemenangannya terhadap keegoisan Sakura―sekali lagi. _Berhasil!_ batinnya girang. "Kalau begitu, bawa proposal ini—mereka tim yang lolos; sebetulnya baru sebagian kecil dari banyak tim yang mengajukan namamu. Pilih satu yang paling baik untuk masuk festival," katanya sembari melangkah ke kursi besarnya, lalu menyalakan rokok baru sebelum duduk di sana.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa saja sembilan orang lagi yang akan jadi pembimbing produksi?" tanya Sakura, matanya lurus mengarah pada sampul map yang berwarna merah di atas meja.

"Enam orang dosen KAI—Kakashi, Namiashi Raido, Genma, Maito Guy, Anko—lalu Sasori, sutradara dari DS Studio; Darui, _director of photography_ dari Uchiha Pictures (Kau pasti kenal, 'kan?); dan Samui-san, yang setahun terakhir bergabung di Abura Films."

Mendengar nama-nama besar itu nyali Sakura langsung ciut. Jika dibandingkan dengan mereka semua, dia belum ada apa-apanya. Enam dosen KAI sudah jelas punya latar belakang yang sangat bagus dalam hal membimbing keberhasilan tim yang memilih mereka, ditambah lagi keenamnya merupakan praktisi di industri film yang sebenarnya―apalagi Kakashi; sutradara drama televisi yang hampir semua dramanya mendapat rating tinggi, mendengar namanya disebutkan membuat Sakura langsung ingin menyerah saja. Kemudian Sasori, Darui, Samui―ketiganya sineas langganan piala penghargaan di tiap festival film. Sakura merasa seperti setangkai ilalang yang tumbuh di sekeliling bunga mawar.

Tapi dia sadar baru lima nama dosen yang disebutkan Asuma tadi.

"Sensei melewatkan satu orang lagi dosen dari KAI," gumamnya sebelum menghirup _latte_–tinggal–setengah–cangkir yang sudah keburu dingin, lumayan untuk sedikit membesarkan hati.

Dengan jari-jarinya Asuma menghitung lagi nama-nama yang tadi disebutkannya. Cengirannya melebar, terlempar pada Sakura. "Oh ya, benar. Aku sampai lupa karena dia dosen baru—Uchiha Sasuke."

Cairan _latte_ yang mengalir masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura tiba-tiba saja entah bagaimana menyumbat kerongkongan, membuatnya tersedak, terbatuk-batuk, sampai wajahnya merah. Cepat-cepat Asuma menghampirinya, menawarkan bantuan. Sakura hanya menggeleng-geleng sembari mencoba mengendalikan diri. Batuknya baru berhenti setelah beberapa saat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Asuma khawatir melihat gadis itu bergeming setelah batuk-batuk hebat tadi.

Sakura yang menyadari kecemasan dalam pertanyaan dosennya segera menoleh untuk memperlihatkan senyum yang menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi senyuman itu lemah, kelihatan sekali dipaksakan. Memangnya bagaimana dia bisa baik-baik saja setelah mendengar nama seseorang yang sejak beberapa bulan belakangan membuatnya terluka? Sakura menelan ludah.

"Sensei tadi bilang, _dia_ dosen baru di sini?" Sakura menekan suara agar tidak terdengar terlalu ingin tahu.

"Maksudmu Sasuke? Ya. Dia bergabung akhir Mei lalu," kata Asuma. "Aku yang membuat surat penawaran kerja untuknya. Kau belum tahu, 'kan, KAI kehilangan dua dosen Seni Peran? Satu orang pindah ke Ame, dan satu lagi mengundurkan diri—berobat ke Swiss karena penyakit jantung. Dan kurasa kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi mengapa aku memilih Uchiha Sasuke."

Ya, itu tidak perlu ditanyakan. Karena Sakura juga enggan memperpanjang pembicaraan soal Uchiha Sasuke. Dia memang tidak menyalahkan Asuma atas terangkatnya nama itu dalam obrolan. Lagi pula dosennya itu hanya tahu dia dan Sasuke pernah punya hubungan khusus, tapi sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka akhir-akhir ini. Bukankah Asuma tidak senang _update_ berita selebriti? Cukup bisa dimaklumi. Termasuk perasaannya yang tidak sensitif mengenai hal-hal seperti ini, karena berikutnya Uchiha Sasuke masih terus dibicarakan.

"Merepotkan sekali. Anak-anak perempuan ribut bukan main waktu pertama kali dia mengajar di kelas―bayangkan saja, semua yang datang ke kelasnya cuma perempuan, bahkan mereka yang tidak ada jadwal mata kuliah Dasar-Dasar Akting," Asuma menggeleng-geleng kepala. "Kelasnya lebih kacau daripada waktu Kakashi pertama mengajar dulu." Kemudian dia tertawa keras.

Sakura di tempatnya sama sekali tidak tertawa. Hatinya sudah terlanjur gamang untuk bisa menanggapi ucapan itu sebagai sesuatu yang lucu. Pura-pura saja dia tertarik dengan apa-apa yang tertulis dalam proposal di map merah, sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman.

Sampai-sampai suara ketukan di pintu tidak terdengar olehnya. Asuma yang menjawab untuk mempersilakan orang di luar untuk masuk.

"_Shitsureishimasu,_" seseorang menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya.

Map di tangan Sakura merosot jatuh ke lantai. Matanya membulat menatap ujung sepatu. Suara laki-laki yang didengarnya barusan menjelma bagai sebilah pisau tajam yang menikam langsung ke jantung. Sakura menoleh. Bagai gerakan lambat di film-film aksi. Mata hijaunya seketika bersirobok dengan sepasang mata onyx. Bersitatap. Dengan raut wajah yang tak saling bisa mengerti.

"Sasuke! Panjang umur kau," Asuma memecah keheningan yang entah mengapa hanya dirasakan oleh gadis dan pemuda itu.

Uchiha Sasuke berhasil menguasai keadaan lebih dulu. Kedua tangannya menyelip masuk ke dalam saku blazer, memasang sikap santai seolah-olah situasi di ruangan itu berjalan normal tanpa ada tekanan-tekanan emosi tak kasat mata yang menghalanginya dengan seorang lagi di sana. "Maaf jika aku mengganggu," ucapnya pada Asuma, memandang pria bercambang itu bergantian dengan gadis berambut merah muda. "Aku datang untuk mengambil proposal."

"Jangan kaku," Asuma mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Dia bangkit berdiri, menyebrangi ruangan untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci meja kerjanya. "Aku dan Sakura sedang mengobrol soal festival itu. Duduklah dulu, bergabung sebentar dengan kami."

Sasuke sejenak menoleh pada gadis berambut merah muda di sofa, yang sedang memungut map merah di dekat kakinya, lalu bersandar sembari membuka-buka halaman map itu―sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian padanya. Sasuke melangkah ke sofa lain di dekat gadis itu, duduk di sana. Perlu beberapa waktu sebelum dia bergumam, "Hai, Sakura."

Cukup lama lelaki berambut gelap itu menunggu sebelum akhirnya Sakura mampu mengangkat wajah. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik samar ke atas. "Hai, Sasuke. Apa kabar?" ucapnya berbasa-basi. Padahal selama ini Sakura tak pernah bisa berbasa-basi, selalu bicara langsung pada intinya. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi Uchiha Sasuke yang terlanjur muncul di saat hatinya belum siap. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat akan bertemu dengannya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ini terlalu cepat. Dan tidak pernah membayangkan akan seperti ini jadinya―hampir persis seperti pertemuan mereka di ruangan Itachi dulu; dimana mereka entah sengaja atau tidak dilibatkan dalam satu pekerjaan yang sama.

"Hm," Sasuke entah bergumam apa. _"Tidak sebaik saat bersamamu."_-nya tertelan, terdesak oleh semacam sensor otomatis yang siaga bekerja untuk menahan dirinya dari bertindak di luar kendali harga diri. Dia menelan ludah, menyesali apa yang baru saja tidak dilakukannya.

Asuma kembali membawa map serupa seperti yang diberikannya pada Sakura sebelum ini, namun berwarna biru. Diserahkan pada Sasuke. "Tenggat waktunya cuma satu minggu―kita dikejar waktu," katanya, kepada Sasuke juga Sakura. "Jadi kalian harus sudah memilih tim terbaik yang akan kalian bimbing sebelum Sabtu depan."

Sakura selesai memasukkan mapnya ke dalam tas. Dia bangkit berdiri. "Kalau sudah selesai, aku pamit duluan. Masih harus ke tempat lain." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan siapapun, kakinya melangkah agak terburu-buru ke pintu.

"Oi, kita 'kan baru saja―"

"Aku juga masih ada kelas tambahan," kata Sasuke, bergegas menyusul gadis berambut merah muda yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu yang mengayun menutup.

Untuk pertama kalinya Asuma merasa benar-benar merasa diabaikan. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kembali menyalakan rokok baru.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pada punggung gadis yang melangkah menjauh di koridor. Langkahnya terhenti tatkala gadis itu menghentikan langkah. Ludah tertelan lagi sesaat sebelum gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya. Menatap sepasang mata sehijau zamrud. Mata yang tidak lagi menatapnya hangat. Mulutnya terbuka. Kaku. Mengucap satu kata saja seakan-akan bisa mencabut nyawanya.

"Ya, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sementara lelaki jangkung itu memenggal jarak mereka selangkah demi selangkah. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan lelaki itu. Tidak terbayang apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Sakura," sekali lagi dia hanya bisa menyebut nama si gadis. Matanya belum lepas memerangkap sorot sepasang emerald―atau malah dia yang terperangkap? Kerinduan merangkak naik hingga ke ubun-ubun, memenjarakannya dalam kebisuan. Kata-katanya tertelan lagi. Tangannya hanya bisa mengulur, menyodorkan benda usang berwarna merah marun. "Topimu ketinggalan."

Sakura menghela napas. Mencoba mengendalikan diri atas rasa sesak yang memenuhi dada akibat rindu muncul tak pada tempatnya―rindu yang tidak diinginkannya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya singkat setelah mengambil benda kesayangannya dari tangan lelaki itu.

"Aku―"

Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak meninju sesuatu karena sekali lagi kalimatnya tidak selesai. Seseorang memanggilnya dari balik punggung. "Sasuke-sensei!" Kepalanya memutar, melihat seorang gadis yang memegang map di depan dada melangkah cepat ke arah mereka dari ujung koridor.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan," ucapan Sakura menarik perhatiannya kembali. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Sampai jumpa." Dia berbalik memunggungi, melangkah menjauh tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi.

Kesempatannya untuk memperbaiki semuanya hilang begitu saja sore itu.

**...**

Karpet merah, sorotan kamera, kilatan _blitz_, seru-menyeru dari berbagai penjuru pelataran Konobuki Theater pada malam _premiere_ film multinasionalnya yang pertama ini tidak sampai berpengaruh banyak pada Sasuke. Dia melangkah dingin di atas karpet merah, melewati begitu saja para jurnalis dan fotografer berpakaian resmi yang menumpuk di pinggir arena demi mengabadikan setiap gerakannya, mengabaikan jeritan gadis-gadis penggemar di belakang area-jurnalis yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Tidak ada senyum. Tidak ada sepatah pun kata sapaan. Hanya berhenti menyetor pose untuk para fotografer tidak lebih dari lima detik di depan _stand-poster_ _Count Down_―filmnya―sekadar mengikuti prosedur umum setiap _premiere_ film.

Permintaan (pakai desakan) Pak Produser yang bertubuh gembul padanya sebelum ini di hotel untuk turun dari mobil dan berjalan di karpet merah bersama Shion ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Beruntung gadis pirang itu datang tepat waktu sebelum Pak Produser melemparnya dengan kaleng soda.

"Aku datang dengan Ji Sun saja. Nanti juga bakal heboh," kata Shion berbesar hati. Maksudnya Han Ji Sun, salah satu pemeran utama laki-laki―yang juga merupakan lawan mainnya―dalam film mereka. Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Dia langsung pergi dengan mobilnya sendiri ke Konobuki.

Di dalam teater pun sama saja. Sasuke duduk diam. Tidak terlalu menggubris sapaan dari orang-orang penting yang duduk di kiri dan kanannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada film yang diputar, dari awal hingga akhir. Duduk menonton di sana, tapi pikirannya ke mana-mana. Sama juga dalam pesta _cocktail_ di _rooftop_ setelah film selesai. Sapaan dan teguran sopan dari tamu-tamu undangan padanya hanya dibalas dengan senyum ala kadarnya. Terakhir dia menyingkir ke pagar pembatas. Sendirian meneguk _red wine _sesekali. Lama terdiam di sana. Di tempat itu dulu dia berdansa dengan gadis bergaun merah. Di tempat itu dia mencuri ciumannya. Di tempat itu pula pipinya ditampar. Sakit. Tapi masih lebih sakit hatinya sekarang.

Dari belakang punggung terdengar suara tawa Shion yang nyaring. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menabrak sisi tubuh Sasuke, masih tertawa-tawa dia menopang punggung di pagar. Wajahnya merah. Mabuk. "Hai, Tampan!" serunya disertai tepukan tangan mendarat di lengan Sasuke.

Enggan kesendiriannya diusik, Sasuke menarik lengan sebelum bergerak menjauh beberapa langkah.

Tapi berikutnya Shion beringsut ke sisinya. "Kau tadi lihat, tidak? Mereka heboh memotret aku dan Ji Sun; membuat gosip baru," dia mulai meracau. "Besok namamu sudah dilupakan. Berganti _Ji Sun dan Shion_ di mana-mana. Lalu foto-foto kami yang diambil diam-diam..." gadis itu tertawa lagi. Tanpa permisi lengannya mengulur merebut gelas _wine_ dari tangan Sasuke, lalu menenggak isinya habis. Menyadari tidak ada tanggapan dari lelaki itu, alis Shion terangkat. Sikunya menyenggol kasar rusuk Sasuke. "Kenapa kau? Kehabisan baterai?"

Sasuke masih enggan mencairkan sikap. Pandangannya lurus pada gedung-gedung bertaburan cahaya lampu di seberang gedung.

Shion berseru panjang. Bersandar ke pagar sementara tangannya memain-mainkan gelas kosong. Dia yang mabuk saja paham perubahan sikap Sasuke malam ini. "Benar juga. _Premiere_ film kalian juga di sini, 'kan? Jadi dari tadi kau begitu karena memikirkan malam dulu itu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi. Di kampus."

Gadis pirang itu melempar tatapan penuh minat. "Lalu..." dia menggantung kalimat, memancing―tapi Sasuke tak cukup mudah dipancing. "Kau mengatakan..."

Sasuke mengusap wajah. "Aku tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa."

Sepasang mata ungu Shion membelalak. Jari-jarinya kebas menggenggam gelas. "Boleh aku melempar ini ke kepalamu? Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

_Benar, aku memang bodoh,_ pikir Sasuke. Melihat cara Sakura menatapnya tadi siang, seketika menciutkan nyalinya untuk minta maaf. Tatapan mata itu melemahkan hatinya.

"Wanita itu perasaannya jalan lebih dulu daripada logikanya," Shion bergumam pada gelas di tangannya. "Hati-hatilah. Jangan sampai dia ambil kesimpulan sendiri."

"Sakura bukan gadis seperti itu," sahut Sasuke, ketus. "Sakura adalah gadis paling rasional yang pernah kukenal. Dia tidak akan..." Sasuke menelan ludah, hatinya bicara lain―membenarkan ucapan Shion.

Tiba-tiba Shion mencondongkan tubuh padanya, mendekatkan wajah, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sasuke buang mata ke seberang gedung. Di dekat telinganya gadis itu berbisik, "Ketahuilah, Sasuke-kun, wanita yang paling rasional sekalipun akan ada masanya untuk dikendalikan oleh emosinya." Jemarinya menjelajahi garis wajah Sasuke. "Masalah besar untuk orang yang tidak peka sepertimu adalah menghadapi hati wanita―"

Sasuke menjauhkan wajah dari tangan Shion. Risih dengan perlakuannya yang mulai agresif, meskipun dia tahu Shion jadi begitu karena pengaruh alkohol yang entah sudah berapa banyak diminumnya.

Gadis di sampingnya itu tertawa keras seperti orang hilang akal―memang dia sedang mabuk juga. Tapi tidak benar-benar kehilangan akal. Gadis pirang itu bahkan masih bisa memahami bagaimana bodohnya Sasuke tiap kali dihadapkan pada Sakura. Tawanya reda setelah terbatuk. Dia berdeham. Kepala pirangnya menggeleng-geleng lemah. Penuh prihatin. "Makanya, bertindak jangan melulu pakai otak saja, hatimu juga penting dipakai. Kejeniusan otakmu tidak ada gunanya di sini."

Tertegun, Sasuke menatap udara kosong. Kata-kata Shion barusan hampir senada dengan ucapan Naruto. Bertindak dengan hati, bukan otak. Yang Sakura butuhkan adalah dipahami olehnya. Bukan segala tindakan romantis yang mampu membuat wajahnya tersipu-sipu. Benar. Dia hanya perlu memahami Sakura.

**...**

Pondok mungil bercat putih itu tampak sepi saat Sasuke tiba di sana. Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas. Rumah-rumah di sekitar juga tidak lagi terlihat ada kehidupan; sudah ditinggal lelap oleh para penghuninya. Engsel pintu pagar berderit halus ketika Sasuke mengayunnya membuka. Melangkah masuk, matanya sejenak tertuju pada jendela di lantai dua―lampunya masih menyala, mungkinkah Sakura belum tidur?

Sasuke menekan bel di depan pintu rumah. Menunggu. Tidak ada jawaban. Menekan bel lagi. Menunggu. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Tangannya mengetuk pintu. Tiga ketukan. "Sakura," dia mencoba memanggil. Keheningan yang menjawabnya. Sekali lagi dia mengetuk dan memanggil, "Sakura, kau di dalam?" Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Jika Sakura belum tidur, tidak mungkin gadis itu tidak mendengar bel yang dibunyikannya atau juga teriakannya. Atau Sakura tertidur tanpa sempat mematikan lampu kamar? Sasuke menyingkirkan dugaan itu―dia tahu selelah apapun, Sakura tidak akan pernah membiarkan lampu kamarnya terus menyala ketika tidur. Atau karena tahu dia yang datang, makanya Sakura tidak mau membuka pintu? Tidak. Sakura tidak akan membiarkannya berteriak-teriak mengganggu tetangga sekalipun enggan bertemu dengannya. Jadi, mungkin Sakura sedang tidak di rumah? Kesimpulan inilah yang disimpan Sasuke dalam kepala.

Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu. Karena malam ini semuanya harus selesai. Dia harus bicara dengan Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Duduk di bangku teras, Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangan pada ujung jalan, berharap gadis berambut merah muda itu tiba-tiba muncul di sana.

Tapi sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit berlalu, Sakura belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Sasuke gelisah menengok jam tangan. Bangkit dari tempat duduk, dia melangkah tak sabar keluar pagar. Pandangannya terlempar jauh ke ujung jalan; tidak juga terlihat tanda-tanda kedatangan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Memikirkan ke mana Sakura pergi hingga larut sungguh mengganggu hatinya. Bersama Gaara kah? Ah! Cepat-cepat Sasuke menepis prasangka itu. Enggan mengingat-ingat soal lelaki berambut merah yang terakhir kali dilihatnya sedang memeluk Sakura. Gadis itu pasti sedang mengurusi masalah pekerjaan―barangkali ada produser dari sebuah rumah produksi menawarkan bergabung dalam film mereka. Atau Sakura sedang pergi belanja―meski dia tahu gadis itu bukan tipe yang senang menghamburkan uang di pusat perbelanjaan, tapi siapa tahu saja, 'kan? Sasuke tak punya ide lagi. Pokoknya apapun dugaan itu selain pergi–dengan–Gaara.

Dia mengambil bungkusan rokok dari dalam laci _dasboard_ mobilnya yang terparkir persis di depan pagar pondok mungil itu. Setelahnya bersandar di pintu mobil, menghisap sebatang rokok yang baru dibakarnya. Matanya lurus menatap jendela di lantai dua.

"Sasuke?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke tersentak. Suara itu sangat dikenalnya―milik gadis yang sejak tadi dia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. Kepala Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Sakura dalam balutan jaket merah dengan kantung besar belanjaan masing-masing menggantung di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Mata hijau gadis itu terarah lurus padanya. Buru-buru dia membuang jatuh rokoknya ke tanah, menginjak apinya hingga mati.

Sakura terlalu terkejut melihatnya di sana―di depan rumahnya. Seolah belum cukup dengan pertemuan mereka di ruangan Asuma tadi siang, kini muncul lagi beban yang menambah ketidaksiapan hatinya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana saat Sasuke bermaksud membantunya membawakan kantung-kantung besar belanjaannya; dia hanya membiarkan lelaki itu membawa satu.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya singkat. Mendahului Sasuke melewati pintu pagar―yang tadi belum ditutup Sasuke. "Sudah lama?"

"Baru sepuluh menit," Sasuke berbohong. Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau dia sudah lama menunggu sampai hampir mati bosan, 'kan? "Banyak sekali belanjaanmu," ucapnya berbasa-basi.

"Keperluan sehari-hari. Tidak satu pun kubawa dari Kanada," kata Sakura sembari tangannya yang bebas dari kantung belanjaan memutar anak kunci di pintu rumah. Sasuke menggumam entah apa di belakangnya. Dia tahu percakapan ini sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Tapi terasa begitu ganjil, setelah semua ketegangan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Interaksi sederhana begini saja terasa begitu canggung. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum ketegangan itu muncul kembali ke permukaan saat salah satu dari dia atau Sasuke mengungkitnya.

Masuk ke dalam rumah, Sakura yang diikuti Sasuke meletakkan kantung-kantung belanjaan ke atas meja makan di dapur.

"Wah, jadi merepotkanmu," ucap Sakura. Bibirnya mengulas senyum yang bisa dilihat Sasuke dengan jelas tidak ada ketulusan di dalamnya. Tidak lebih dari sebuah sikap. Dan gadis itu tidak lama-lama menatapnya, dia berbalik memunggungi, membuka lemari pendingin. Suaranya tadi bahkan lebih dingin dari kabut tipis yang keluar begitu pintu lemari dibuka. "Mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah," jawab Sasuke cepat. "Aku datang untuk bicara denganmu, Sakura."

Genggaman tangan Sakura pada pintu lemari mengeras sampai jemarinya terasa kebas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi. Menghela napas, dia menguatkan hati. Lemari pendingin ditutupnya. Dia berbalik lalu menarik kursi, duduk menghadap Sasuke di seberang meja yang masih berdiri kaku. Inilah waktunya, dimana semua masalahnya harus selesai. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan datang untuk ini. Apalagi sejak pertemuan mereka siang tadi. Sakura memang tidak bisa membaca secara jelas apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu. Tapi yang jelas hatinya perih setiap kali bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Dia memilih untuk tidak bertemu mata dengannya sepanjang pembicaraan mereka kemudian.

"Terlalu banyak masalah terjadi sebelum aku melakukan apa-apa untuk memperbaiki keadaan," Sasuke mulai buka suara. Yang dimaksudkannya adalah berbagai kabar di banyak media mengenai kedekatannya dengan Shion. Sasuke akui pemberitaan itu sangat merugikannya. Karena sudah pasti perseteruannya dengan Sakura yang terlanjur terjadi berubah semakin kacau dengan munculnya isu itu. Sakura bukan tidak mungkin lagi akan salah paham. Sehingga tanpa dilakukan, dia telah menambah luka di hati gadis itu.

"Shion cuma seorang teman―tidak lebih. Seperti kau dengan Naruto."

Sasuke menegaskan bahwa hubungannya dengan Shion sama sekali tidak seperti semua yang diberitakan di media. Mereka hanya teman biasa. Walaupun sebenarnya yang membuat mereka dekat adalah karena ayahnya dengan ayah Shion merupakan teman lama; dulu mereka kuliah di universitas yang sama di Oto. Ayah Shion menikah dengan wanita Korea Selatan dan menetap di sana. Ayah Sasuke kemudian menaruh banyak perhatian untuk Shion setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan bus saat Shion SMA—Shion sudah dianggap oleh ayah Sasuke seperti anaknya sendiri. Lalu secara kebetulan Sasuke bertemu dengan Shion di London Art School; gadis itu masuk ke Jurusan Seni Peran. Dia dan Shion menjadi sering bertemu karena tergabung dalam satu proyek film pendek dimana Shion menjadi salah satu pemeran dan Sasuke sutradaranya. Sikap manja gadis itu yang tidak pernah hilang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke berperan sebagai teman sekaligus kakak.

"Dia cuma teman," kata Sasuke, berharap banyak Sakura percaya bahwa dia tidak pernah membiarkan Shion berkesempatan untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

Di bangkunya Sakura menghela napas. Matanya enggan menatap Sasuke. "Kita sama-sama tahu masalahnya bukan tentang kau dan Shion," ucapnya lemah. "Ini tentang kau dan aku."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menarik bangku, duduk menatap Sakura di seberang meja. Sadar akan keengganan Sakura menatap wajahnya, Sasuke menelan ludah. Menahan sesak yang diam-diam menyelimuti dada. "Aku memang egois. Selama ini aku hanya memedulikan bagaimana membuatmu bahagia. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku, Sakura." Dia meraih kedua tangan Sakura di atas meja, menggenggamnya lembut. Gadis itu diam saja. Mata hijaunya tidak juga beranjak dari keranjang sampah di dekat meja kompor di sisi kanannya.

"Sakura, tataplah aku."

Gadis itu bukannya tidak mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Dia hanya tidak sanggup jika menatap sepasang onyx itu akan meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Sementara genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin erat dia rasakan. Kehangatannya seolah memberi sedikit kekuatan padanya. Tatapannya pun berpaling. Lurus pada Sasuke; menatap sepasang onyx yang penuh dengan sorot penyesalan. Seketika kepedihan itu menusuk hatinya lagi.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku," pinta Sasuke. "Beri aku kesempatan untuk lebih mengerti perasaanmu, Sakura."

Sakura menarik pelan tangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti melepaskan pertautan genggaman tangannya dengan Sasuke. Pandangannya kini tertunduk. "Kau pernah punya banyak kesempatan, Sasuke," ucapnya pelan, nyaris berbisik, demi menyembunyikan gemetar suaranya akibat menahan tangis. "Dua tahun lebih—waktu yang sangat panjang. Nyatanya kita tidak bisa saling memahami. Kita sudah sering meributkan masalah seperti ini, dan selalu berujung pada kekecewaan satu sama lain. Kesalahpahaman…" Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Aku lelah, Sasuke."

Hening. Otak Sasuke bekerja lima kali lebih keras dari biasanya demi mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Tapi kemudian dia teringat pesan Naruto, juga Shion―_untuk bisa memahami perasaan wanita, gunakanlah hati._ Gunakan hati. Sasuke mendesah samar.

"Katakan apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan untuk menebus semua kekecewaanmu."

Di seberang meja, Sakura memejamkan mata. Raut wajahnya jelas sekali menahan kepedihan mendalam. Dia tampak seperti sedang berusaha pelan-pelan mencabut belati yang menusuk hatinya dalam. Menghela napas lagi, Sakura menguatkan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Mata emerald-nya benar-benar tampak terluka.

"Kita akhiri saja, Sasuke. Lepaskan saja aku."

Sekali lagi hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam. Kata-kata Sakura bekerja bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa, menarik jiwanya keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Menyakitkan. Menohok hati bagai setangkai panah tumpul yang bersarang dalam dagingnya tanpa bisa dicabut. Dia tidak sanggup.

Dengan hati penuh kekalahan, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ketika itu matanya bertemu dengan mata Sakura. Segala kekecewaannya tergambar jelas di sana.

"Maafkan aku," hanya itu gumamnya. Lemah―melemahkan Sasuke.

Lelaki berambut gelap itu menggeleng. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Senyum samar. Sebuah refleksi dari rasa sakit di lubuk hati terdalam. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf setelah mengecewakanmu, Sakura. Maaf… _Oyasuminasai_." Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Meninggalkan cintanya di sana.

_Sudah berakhir…_

Bukan untuk mendengar itu dia datang malam ini pada Sakura. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Itu adalah keinginan Sakura. Tidak ada yang lain. Benar kata Naruto, kesalahannya fatal. Fatal sekali.

"Sasuke."

Tangannya sudah membuka pintu mobil saat mendengar suara Sakura. Kepalanya menoleh, dilihatnya gadis itu berjalan menuruni undakan teras, melangkah menghampirinya.

"Kuharap setelah ini kita tidak akan jadi musuh," katanya. Cara gadis itu menatapnya sekarang tidak lagi sama. Tidak lagi ada kekecewaan seperti yang tadi dia lihat―tapi juga tidak ada lagi kehangatan cinta.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Singkat. Dia mengangguk. "Kita bisa jadi, err… teman."

"Tidak," ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke menahan napas, "Kita adalah rival. Kau akan jadi sainganku lagi. Ingat?" Sakura menyeringai.

Senyum penuh arti melengkung di wajah Sasuke. Dia berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak maju mendekap Sakura. Tangannya mengepal kuat, sementara dirinya mencoba berdamai dengan hati yang terus saja menjerit merasakan sakit. Menghela napas, dia mengulurkan jabatan pada Sakura.

"Rival," katanya.

Sakura menangguk mantap sembari menjabat Sasuke. "Rival!" Senyum yang sekarang tersungging dari bibirnya bukan refleksi kepedihan hati. Sasuke bisa melihat kembali api ambisi menyala dalam sorot matanya yang indah. "Tapi aku tidak mau lagi dengar cerita kau mengalah," kata Sakura. "Aku ingin menang sungguhan darimu."

"Percaya diri sekali kau bakal menang." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Kelihatannya sudah berhasil menemukan kembali sisi dinginnya. "Kita lihat saja siapa jagoannya," ucapnya angkuh sembari melangkah pongah ke mobil.

"Pemenang sejati adalah dia yang tersenyum belakangan!" Sakura berkacak pinggang mengantarkan kepergian sedan biru metalik itu. Seringainya pudar terlahan. Menyisakan senyuman pilu, bayaran dari akhir hubungan cintanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

**TBC**

[6.28.2013]


	5. Iri Sampai Ke Hati

semua karakter (kecuali OC) dalam cerita ini sepenuhnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

**warning**: OOC, sinetron mode on, panjang, membosankan, diksi abal

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Iri Sampai Ke Hati**

* * *

Sakura mematut diri di depan cermin. Menatap pantulan dirinya dalam balutan _furisode_ berwarna merah muda gelap, satu tingkat lebih gelap dari warna rambutnya. _Furisode_ yang dipakainya pada wisuda kelulusannya di KAI dua tahun lalu. Masih tampak bagus dan cocok dengan ukuran tubuhnya kini. Rambut pendeknya ditarik ke belakang membentuk konde, disemat oleh hiasan rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu warna emas; ditata sedemikian rapi agar tampak formal. Wajahnya dipoles dengan riasan minimalis. Penampilan cantiknya hari ini dikhususkan untuk menghadiri pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata yang akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi.

Diperhatikannya dengan seksama area di sekitar matanya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Lega. Bekas tangisannya mampu disembunyikan oleh riasan. Tidak perlu ada yang tahu bahwa semalaman dia menangis, menumpahkan segala kepedihan hatinya setelah memutuskan hubungan cinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tahu itu sama saja melanggar janjinya dengan Gaara, tidak seharusnya dia menangis lagi. Tapi tadi malam Sakura sungguh-sungguh tak mampu. Biarlah... Biarlah dia menangis untuk terakhir kalinya. Setidaknya itu bukan air mata penyesalan. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk memulihkan luka hati.

Nada dering ponselnya pertanda sebuah _email_ masuk yang mendadak bernyanyi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Nama pengirimnya muncul di layar―_My Red Besty_.

"_Aku sudah di depan salon. Kalau sudah selesai, langsung ke mobil saja ya. Kita sekalian jalan."_

_Aku ke sana sebentar lagi. Tunggulah. _Sakura mengirim pesan balasan.

Dia mengenakan syal tebal berwarna _peach_ untuk menutupi bagian pundak agar tidak tersengat dinginnya udara di luar. Kemudian berpamitan dengan pemilik salon juga karyawan yang sebelum ini membantunya mempercantik diri.

Keluar dari salon, Sakura melihat lelaki berambut merah duduk di balik kemudi dalam sebuah SUV tua berwarna _silver_ di seberang jalan, melambaikan tangan padanya. Sakura melebarkan senyum, balas melambai singkat, lalu melangkah hati-hati ke bawah pohon paling besar di tepi jalan tempat mobil itu diparkirkan―harus melangkah hati-hati jika tidak ingin terserimpat kain bagian bawah _furisode_ yang membungkus kakinya hampir rapat, atau keseleo gara-gara _zori_ setinggi lima sentimeter yang dipakainya. Membuatnya tak bisa melangkah besar-besar seperti biasa. Dia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan pakaian khas wanita Jepang itu.

"Kau menyewa mobil? Kupikir Naruto meminjamkan sedannya," kata Sakura setelah duduk nyaman di bangku penumpang depan, pintu dibanting pelan. Supir tampan di sebelahnya menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Naruto menawarkan. Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkannya," jawab Gaara, melempar tatapan pada Sakura. "Mobilnya pasti sibuk sekali dipakai mondar-mandir untuk persiapan hari ini. Lagi pula bagasinya tidak akan muat mengangkut barang-barang itu." Kepalanya mengendik ke belakang.

Sakura menoleh. Matanya menangkap setumpuk barang yang disusun rapi hingga tingginya melebihi sandaran jok penumpang belakang. Berada di susunan paling atas adalah tas-tas hitam berisi kamera dan seperangkat aksesorinya. Barang lain di bawahnya sudah tentu alat-alat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk memutar video dari Ino dan Deidara yang tidak bisa datang ke acara penting Naru-Hina hari ini.

Seperti pesan Ino dalam _video call _kemarin, dia ingin video itu diputar di tengah pesta agar juga ditonton oleh seluruh tamu. _"Tenang saja, isinya bukan hal macam-macam yang bisa merusak pesta kok!" _begitu katanya saat Sakura memperlihatkan wajah curiga. Sebetulnya Sakura ingin memastikan sendiri video macam apa yang dibuat Ino dan seniornya yang sama-sama pirang itu. Penasaran juga sebetulnya―penasaran setengah mati. Tapi apa daya, Ino melarangnya menonton duluan. Dan Sakura tidak bisa melanggar aturan itu begitu saja meski dia lakukan pun Ino dan Deidara tidak akan pernah tahu.

Sakura mengembus napas. Melempar tatapan kembali pada Gaara. "Kuharap _duo pirang_ itu tidak membuat video aneh-aneh―" Sakura tiba-tiba terpaku, mendapati lelaki berambut merah itu seksama memandangnya tanpa kata. Mata hijau Sakura menghindar, salah tingkah. Jangan-jangan riasan wajahnya tidak sepenuhnya menutupi jejak air matanya. Jangan-jangan Gaara tahu dia melanggar janjinya, menangis semalaman. Jangan-jangan kelihatan benar bahwa dia sebetulnya cuma gadis yang rapuh.

"Kau cantik, Sakura," ucap Gaara, seketika membuat gadis itu menahan napas, berusaha agar wajahnya tidak berubah merah―tapi bagaimana caranya? Gaara tersenyum. "Maksudku, _furisode_ itu membuat keanggunan-alamimu sebagai seorang wanita terpancar begitu saja."

Kali ini Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan rona yang menjalar di pipinya. Gaara pasti lihat itu. Wajahnya berpaling, menatap keluar jendela. Kenapa juga dia harus tersipu dipuji oleh seorang sahabat?

Menyadari itu, Gaara tertawa kecil. Dia tidak mau juga Sakura sampai memikirkan dirinya tidak ada beda dengan para perayu. Bukan maksud itu dia memuji sahabatnya. Kakinya pelan menginjak pedal gas, membawa mobil mereka melaju memasuki jalan protokol menuju pusat kota.

"Pujian itu sama sekali bukan gombalan. Semata-mata ungkapan jujur dari seorang pria pada wanita."

Memang benar. Ketika seorang pria memuji kecantikan seorang wanita, itu hal yang lumrah, bukan? Tidak seharusnya Sakura berpikir macam-macam. Gaara memang jarang memuji kecantikannya―saat dulu mereka pernah berpacaran pun Gaara jarang melakukannya. Dia sendiri tidak setiap hari memakai _furisode_. Tidak setiap hari memakai gaun. Tidak setiap hari memperhatikan benar apa-apa yang dipakainya. Seharusnya wajar saja jika seseorang memujinya ketika dia tampil berbeda.

Sakura melempar tatapan kembali pada lelaki itu, memasang wajah pura-pura sinis. "Kalau ada Matsuri di sini, apa kau masih berani mengatakan itu?"

Gaara hanya tertawa.

"Kau sendiri kelihatan keren dengan _kimono-hakama_ merah itu. Kita jadi kelihatan serasi, bukan?" Sakura mengedipkan mata―kecanggungannya setelah tadi salah paham habis dipuji tak membekas lagi. Sementara Gaara menimpuknya dengan sebiji kacang panggang kemasan yang dirogohnya dari dalam bungkusan di atas dasbor sembari tertawa lagi.

Yah, keduanya tahu, itu tadi hanya bagian dari cara mereka berkelakar.

Sekitar empat puluh menit kemudian SUV _silver_ itu sampai di Kuil Myoboku, tempat Naruto dan Hinata akan melangsungkan upacara pernikahan. Kuil termegah di Konoha, menjadi _icon_ ibukota sekaligus pusat wisata. Khusus hari ini kuil itu tidak dibuka untuk umum. _Torii_, gerbang besar berwarna merah, menyambut di depan kuil. Mobil melintasi pelataran kuil yang luas dengan kecepatan rendah. Terlihat hiasan-hiasan pernikahan yang telah dipasang di sana; serangkaian pita besar merah berbentuk bunga di bagian atas bangunan depan kuil, lampion berwarna emas yang meramaikan langit-langit koridor, obor di tiang-tiang sepanjang jalur batablok dari bangunan depan menuju kuil utama telah dinyalakan, juga berbatang-batang bunga sakura merah muda terpasang di setiap tiang kuil yang berwarna merah itu. Tampak juga bermacam ukuran karangan bunga ucapan selamat dari berbagai sumber hampir memenuhi pelataran―Sakura menemukan nama keluarga Uchiha dari salah satu karangan bunga terbesar di sana.

Mobil mereka berputar ke halaman belakang kuil, lapangan parkir. Sudah banyak mobil yang berjajar terparkir rapi. Agaknya mereka datang sedikit kesiangan. Gaara dan Sakura bergegas turun. Keduanya memutar ke bagasi, mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka yang banyak.

Tepat saat itu Gaara mendengar deru halus mesin mobil yang baru datang. Dia mengalihkan perhatian, memandang sedan biru metalik parkir tepat di sebelah mobil mereka. Pintu di bagian pengemudi terbuka, dilihatnya pria jangkung ber-_kimono-hakama_ biru tua turun. Pandangan mereka kemudian bertaut.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke," Gaara menyapa lebih dulu, ramah dengan senyuman–bukan–basa-basi.

Uchiha Sasuke menjawab seadanya. "Hn. Apa kabar?" Keterbalikan dari Gaara, tidak sedikitpun dia repot-repot memasang wajah ramah. Jawaban Gaara kemudian diabaikan sementara matanya beralih pada gadis berambut merah muda di sebelah lawan bicaranya itu. Diperhatikannya gadis itu sibuk mengambil tas-tas berwarna hitam yang tidak begitu besar, semua dicantelkan ke bahu, sementara kedua tangan repot membawa dua tas panjang mirip tongkat besar yang ditebaknya sebagai _tripod_. Belum sekalipun gadis itu menoleh padanya sejak dia datang. Tidak menyadari kehadirannya? Tidak mungkin. Sakura bukan gadis tuli yang tidak bisa mendangar _percakapannya_ dengan Gaara sebelum ini―dari jarak selangkah kaki. Mengabaikannya? Bisa jadi. Itu kemungkinan yang paling mungkin terjadi.

Tapi kemudian gadis itu akhirnya bersuara. Tampaknya sudah selesai mengambil barang-barang dari bagasi. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai. Aku duluan, Gaara." Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada Sasuke. "Hai, Sasuke!" Singkat. Basa-basi. Gadis itu berbalik, berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan mobil menuju bangunan utama kuil.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. "Kupikir acaranya baru mulai setengah jam lagi," komentarnya datar.

Gaara yang masih tertinggal di sana tertawa ala kadarnya. Dia mengerti situasinya. Sedikit banyak menduga bahwa masalah di antara Sakura dan lelaki di hadapannya itu belum selesai―atau malah sudah _selesai_, dengan keputusan menyakitkan. Sakura memang tidak menceritakan apapun. Tapi gelagatnya sepanjang perjalanan tadi cukup menjelaskan semuanya pada Gaara. Di balik tawa kerasnya, juga kecerewetannya yang tiba-tiba, selalu ada hati yang terluka. Gaara tidak pernah salah soal itu. Ditambah lagi melihat sikap Sakura yang cenderung menghindar saat tadi dihadapkan pada Sasuke. Hal seperti apa lagi yang bisa mematahkan dugaannya bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke berada dalam hubungan–yang–tidak–baik-baik–saja?

"Kami akan mendokumentasikan upacara pernikahan ini," kata Gaara, berusaha memperbaiki situasi. Juga demi menyelamatkan Sakura dari dugaan–entah–apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke setelah sikap menghindarnya tadi. "Kau tahu sendiri Sakura seperti apa, selalu mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum memulai pekerjaan."

Sasuke mendengus pelan―tidak sampai terdengar lawan bicaranya yang juga sedang sibuk menurunkan barang yang tersisa di bagasi. Gaara benar dalam satu hal, bahwa _dia tahu Sakura seperti apa_. Tapi soal persiapan itu, Sasuke tidak sedikitpun setuju dengan ucapan Gaara. Karena _dia tahu Sakura seperti apa_, tahu bahwa sikapnya tadi sama sekali bukan karena gadis itu ingin mempersiapkan kamera dan peralatannya untuk tugas dokumentasi mereka. Itu hanya alasan untuk menghindar darinya. Menyakitkan memang. Menyadari Sakura juga sesungguhnya terluka atas keputusan yang dibuat, sampai-sampai tidak sanggup bertatapan mata dengannya yang sudah tentu akan menyibak kembali luka di hati. Tapi perpisahan itu sudah menjadi keputusannya sendiri. Sasuke tak bisa memaksa untuk mempertahankan diri. Dia juga tak akan pernah sanggup lepas dari rasa bersalah.

"Aku yakin sekali Naruto punya cukup dana untuk menyewa jasa dokumentasi komersil. Tidak perlu sampai merepotkan teman-temannya segala," kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Ya, dia memang menyewanya. Tapi kami senang melakukannya."

"Oh ya. Aku lupa. Kalian memang tidak bisa lepas dari kamera."

Mendengar itu Gaara tertawa. Sasuke ternyata masih memiliki selera humor yang baik―yah, entah dia memang melucu atau justru menyindir, wajahnya datar-datar saja, sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang sedang melempar gurauan. Paling tidak itu membuat situasi obrolan mereka sedikit mencair dan mulai menyenangkan.

Kemudian Sasuke menawarkan bantuan untuk membawakan sebagain barang-barang itu. Gaara dengan senang hati menerimanya. Kedua lelaki itu pun berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor menuju bangunan kuil utama sembari mengobrol seadanya, dengan memeluk barang bawaan masing-masing.

Dari balik tembok lebar di depan pintu kuil, Sakura memperhatikan mereka―memperhatikan Sasuke. Sempat menyesal juga tadi meninggalkan Gaara bersamanya. Khawatir terjadi pertengkaran―boleh jadi perkelahian―yang dimulai mungkin gara-gara Sasuke melampiaskan emosi (kecemburuan) atas kesalahpahaman yang menyeret Gaara dalam masalah kehancuran hubungan mereka. Bukankah Sasuke selama ini lebih banyak menuruti tempramennya yang mudah mendidih? Wajar saja jika Sakura berpikir sampai pada hal paling buruk itu. Tetapi yang disaksikannya justru pemandangan yang menceloskan hati. Dugaannya tadi terhadap Sasuke salah total. Alih-alih memancing berkelahi, Sasuke justru terlihat _akrab_ berjalan bersama Gaara.

"Sakura!"

Lamunannya terinterupsi. Dibuyarkan oleh suara tak asing di telinga yang mengejutkannya setengah mati. Bukan karena volume suaranya yang begitu keras sampai-sampai memaksa jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi lebih kepada pemilik dari suara yang sudah amat dirindukannya itu.

Sakura berbalik. Mendapati Tenten bersama Neji di ujung koridor dekat pintu masuk kuil, berdiri melambaikan tangan penuh semangat padanya. Sakura menyambar sahabatnya itu. Keduanya bertukar pelukan rindu. Cukup lama. Saling tertawa, kemudian mengisak. Bersyukur, sekali lagi memiliki kesempatan berjumpa. Pelukan keduanya pun lepas. Sakura dan Tenten kompak menyeka cairan hangat di sudut mata. Kemudian serentak tertawa. Bahagia. Akhirnya rindu ini terlepas juga.

"Sekarang kau berubah feminin, Tenten," Sakura memulai percakapan. Mata hijaunya yang masih tampak basah menjelajahi penampilan sahabat di hadapannya. Gadis tinggi berbalut _kimono-hakama_ wanita; atasan _kimono_-nya berwarna merah muda, sementara _hakama_-nya bernuansa gradasi biru gelap ke abu-abu di ujung kaki. Rambut coklatnya yang biasa dicepol dua kini dibiarkan ikal terurai melewati bahu, disemat dengan hiasan cantik bunga peony berwarna sama _pink_ dengan _kimono_-nya. Tenten tampak begitu manis, dan―seperti kata Sakura―feminin.

"Seseorang bisa berubah seiring bertambahnya usia," kata Tenten, menyengir. Sedetik kemudian alisnya bertaut heran saat gantian memperhatikan penampilan Sakura. Tangannya mengulur, memegang bagian lengan menjuntai _furisode_ Sakura yang licin berbahan satin. "Ini 'kan yang kaupakai waktu wisuda," komentarnya.

Sakura menyahut bosan (kesal juga, tapi tidak sungguh-sungguh), "Aku tidak sempat beli yang baru. Pakai yang ada saja di lemari. Lagi pula masih bagus, 'kan?" Dia berputar bak model profesional yang tiba di ujung _catwalk_. Tapi tentu saja dia bukan model, cara berputarnya salah, tumit _zori_-nya yang setinggi lima sentimeter mendarat dengan cara yang keliru sehingga kakinya keseleo. Dia mungkin sudah jatuh jika saja Tenten tidak cepat-cepat membantu memegang tangannnya. Lantas tertawa, menyusul tawa Tenten yang pecah lebih dulu.

"Tidak perlu bertingkah sok anggun begitu! Kau sudah cantik kok. Sungguh," kata Tenten, berusaha mengakhiri gelaknya. Lalu menatap Sakura serius, agar sahabatnya itu percaya pujiannya bukan basa-basi. "Dua tahun di Kanada membuatmu makin cantik, Sakura. Kata Hinata, rambutmu dipotong. Ah, aku ingin lihat! Dan... kelihatannya kau kurusan."

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu. Bosan mendengar komentar senada yang diucapkan teman-temannya saat bertemu pertama kali. Enggan menanggapi itu dengan jawaban yang sama. Diet? Lama-lama itu tidak terasa lucu lagi.

Mengalihkan pembicaraan, perhatian Sakura berpindah pada lelaki berambut panjang yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang mereka. Sakura mengulur tangan, menawarkan jabatan. Pria muda tampan itu tersenyum cukup ramah, menyambut tangannya dengan salam hangat pertemanan.

"Apa kabar, Neji?"

Hyuuga Neji mengangguk. "Baik, Sakura."

Ya, kabarnya baik―sungguh baik malah. Karirnya sebagai _program director_ meroket di Konoha TV―stasiun televisi nasional di bawah naungan pemerintah. Berhasil _memegang_ program-program _prime time_ yang banyak di antaranya memperoleh rating tinggi. Kisah suksesnya itu telah didengar Sakura dari banyak sumber. Kini Sakura melihat sosoknya secara langsung yang sudah benar-benar seperti tampilan orang sukses. Rapi, di bawah balutan pakaian tradisional untuk pernikahan adik sepupunya. Elegan dan glamor. Serta tampak gagah, kesan yang tergambarkan dari cerita keberhasilannya.

Sayangnya ada yang mengeluhkan dampak dari kesuksesannya itu. Kekasihnya, tentu saja―Tenten. Program yang dikerjakannya sukses ke mana-mana, sampai menyita banyak waktunya untuk berbagi kasih dengan pacarnya.

"Dia jadi tidak punya banyak waktu bertemu denganku," aku Tenten. Wajahnya dibuat cemberut menatap Neji. Dekapan eratnya pada lengan kekasihnya membuktikan bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh harus memanfaatkan waktu-berdua mereka yang sedikit itu.

Neji tersenyum. Menjawil ujung hidung gadis itu. "Makanya kalau aku libur, kerjaanmu jangan melukis saja." Dibalas Tenten dengan cubitan pelan di perutnya.

"Tapi kalian tetap kelihatan mesra," gumam Sakura.

Membuat sepasang kekasih itu seakan baru tersadar bahwa mereka tidak sendirian di dunia ini―di koridor kuil itu. Wajah Tenten merona sedikit, sementara Neji berdeham nyaring. Sakura tidak tahu kalau dia sedang radang tenggorokan. Tenten melepas dekapannya dari lengan Neji, gantian menyelipkan lengannya sendiri ke lengan Sakura, menariknya pergi menuju ke dalam kuil. Bergabung dengan para tamu yang sudah berkumpul di sana, karena upacara pernikahan sebentar lagi dimulai. Berharap Sakura melupakan adegan romantisme barusan, yang dia tidak tahu saja sudah membuat gadis merah muda itu terlanjur iri sampai ke hati.

**...**

Pagi ini begitu cerah. Langit biru tidak sejernih hari-hari sebelumnya di minggu ke dua musim gugur, dihias semburat tipis awan-awan putih bagai untaian kapas halus. Angin berembus tidak terlalu kencang, meniup-niup rendah dedaunan di puncak pohon, meskipun dinginnya masih tetap sama menusuk. Kicau burung-burung yang berlompatan di sekitar halaman kuil menambah syahdu suasana.

Hari sungguh-sungguh cerah. Secerah wajah sepasang pengantin yang baru saja resmi menjadi suami-istri. Naruto dan Hinata telah selesai menjalani serangkaian prosesi upacara pernikahan. Senyuman bahagia bertebaran, tangis haru beriringan, serta doa berisi harapan-harapan indah kepada Sang Maha Kuasa demi dibukanya lembaran baru terpanjatkan.

Seusai ritual upacara pernikahan, pesta resepsi dilangsungkan di taman luas samping kuil. _Garden party_. Tidak ada _dresscode_ khusus tapi para tamu yang datang kompak berpakaian tradisional. Mungkin mereka hanya kebetulan menyamakan tema dengan proses pernikahan yang dipilih sang pengantin. Meski ada juga yang memakai pakaian _casual―_hanya beberapa, dan itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Banyak dari tamu yang baru berdatangan pada acara resepsi. Karena memang sesi upacara pernikahan khusus hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga, kerabat, dan sahabat dari kedua mempelai. Yang paling mencolok dari tamu-tamu yang datang adalah sejumlah tokoh politik dan pejabat penting daerah, termasuk di antaranya Gubernur Konoha. Hal ini karena profesi ayah Hinata yang juga merupakan seorang walikota di Kiri.

Keluarga Uchiha sebenarnya sangat menyesal hanya diwakilkan oleh Sasuke untuk menghadiri hari penting Naruto ini. Apa boleh buat, Fugaku tidak bisa meninggalkan jadwal terapi dari tim dokter yang datang rutin dari Oto sementara Mikoto tidak bisa tidak mendampinginya. Begitu juga Itachi, tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawab pekerjaannya; produksi film yang masih _running_ di Suna. Tapi itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk mengirimkannya kado-kado terbungkus cantik dalam ukuran besar yang dipaketkan ke hotel tempat keluarga Naru-Hina menginap. Jangankan hadiah, rangkaian–bunga–ucapan–selamat dari mereka saja sudah membuat Naruto terharu. Tidak pernah dia berharap mendapatkan lebih dari itu.

Sakura dan Gaara beraksi dengan kameranya. Memotret. Memotret _candid_. Mengambil bagian-bagian yang tidak terjamah oleh para fotografer sewaan Naruto. Juga tak lupa menyapa tamu-tamu yang mereka kenal. Semakin siang semakin banyak tamu yang datang. Semakin mengasyikkan objek dan momen yang bisa dipotret. Mereka kemudian memutuskan berpisah. Sakura di halaman depan kuil, sementara Gaara di taman belakang tempat para tamu bebas mengambil _cocktail _dan kue-kue.

Di depan Sakura bertemu dengan Kakashi dan Rin, istrinya, yang juga ber-_kimono_. Keduanya baru datang. Tapi Rin kelihatan tidak senang, seperti habis bertengkar dengan Kakashi. Wanita cantik berambut coklat kemerahan itu hanya ceria saat menyapa Sakura, mencium pipi kiri dan kanannya, mengobrol sedikit, lalu memasang wajah cemberut lagi begitu meloyor pergi ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata, meninggalkan suaminya di belakangnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Sakura usil meninju lengan pria yang pernah menjadi dosennya itu.

Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya yang tanpa gairah hidup tidak juga ada bedanya dibandingkan dua tahun lalu. Tangannya tanpa permisi mendarat di puncak kepala Sakura, yang langsung mendapat protes sekaligus tepisan kasar dari gadis itu―tapi diabaikannya. "Jangan terlalu asyik dengan kamera, Saku. Kau juga harus cepat menyusul Naruto," katanya begitu beranjak mengikuti langkah sang istri.

Sakura menjulurkan lidah pada punggungnya. "Cerewet!"

Berbeda dengan Kakashi dan Rin, pasangan yang datang selanjutnya tampak begitu mesra. Berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan jemari yang saling bertaut. Sungguh membuat iri siapa saja yang menyaksikannya. Apalagi Sakura. Dia memotret keduanya secara terang-terangan. Lalu tersenyum menyapa Shiranui Genma dan istrinya yang tengah hamil tua.

"_Hisashiburi_, _Sensei_. Jahat sekali tidak mengundangku ke pernikahan kalian," Sakura pasang tampang cemberut, pura-pura ngambek. Tentu saja dia tidak serius. Bagaimana mungkin bisa datang ke acara pernikahan sementara dia sedang berada jauh di belahan lain dunia―yang juga sibuk dengan setumpuk tugas dan proyek film? Genma hanya menyeringai.

Istrinya yang cantik berambut hitam sebahu membungkuk sedikit pada Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu membalas dengan sopan. "_Konnichi wa,_ Shizune_-san_. Hai, adik kecil," tangannya mengusap lembut perut buncit istri Genma. "Sudah berapa bulan?" Wajahnya penasaran menatap Shizune.

"Sembilan. Sebenarnya kami sedang menunggu hari kelahirannya," jawab wanita pemilik sepasang mata yang indah itu pada Sakura. Kemudian bertukar senyum bahagia dengan suaminya.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar. "Wah, bagaimana kalau dia memilih hari ini lahir ke dunia?"

"Pesta Naruto bakal meriah sekali," sahut Genma. Bergurau. Istrinya mencubit mesra pipinya. Tangannya menggenggam lagi tangan sang istri, mengajaknya melanjutkan langkah. "Kami duluan, Sakura." Meninggalkan gadis itu di belakang.

Sakura memotret lagi sosok mereka. Sepasang suami-istri yang tengah bahagia menunggu kelahiran sang buah cinta. Gadis itu menggeleng-geleng. Genma-_sensei_ sepertinya lebih banyak senyum setelah menikah. Dan mulai punya selera humor. Itu kabar baik bagi anak-anak klub fotografi.

Mengalihkan perhatian, Sakura menemukan beberapa anak seusia TK berlarian dari taman tempat berlangsungnya pesta menuju halaman depan kuil. Tiga lelaki dan empat perempuan. Lucu-lucu. Memakai _kimono-hakama_ warna-warni. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Sandal kayu yang mereka pakai menimbulkan derap-derap nyaring berbenturan dengan permukaan batablok. Bersorak ceria, kejar-kejaran. Sepertinya bakal sulit menemukan kelompok anak lain yang lebih bahagia daripada mereka. Sakura tidak membuang kesempatan, membidik ke segala arah, mengabadikan kelucuan anak-anak itu dalam jepretan kameranya.

Tanpa bisa dihindari, seorang anak perempuan yang sedang mengerjar kawannya tidak sengaja menubruk Sakura. Membuatnya hilang keseimbangan, untungnya tidak sampai jatuh. Dan untungnya tali kameranya dikalungkan ke leher, barang berharganya itu tidak sampai jatuh rusak di tanah. Tapi tutup lensanya mental jauh ke pinggir lapangan. Sakura harus melangkah ke sana susah-payah dengan pakaian yang melilit sempit sepasang kakinya.

Dia berjongkok, tangannya mengulur. Tapi tangan seseorang lebih cepat mengambil tutup lensanya. Sakura mendongak, mendapati seorang pria muda asing bertubuh jangkung mengulurkan benda itu padanya. Lalu lelaki itu memegangi lengannya, membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih," Sakura memberinya senyum. Seketika dia terdiam. Lelaki itu baru disadarinya memiliki kemiripan wajah dengan seseorang, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa.

"Kau lebih suka pakai merk itu?" Pertanyaan si lelaki mengembalikan Sakura dari lamunan. Mata hijau Sakura mengerjap, memperlihatkan wajah bingung atas ucapannya tadi. "Maksudku kameramu," kata lelaki itu lagi, tangannya menunjuk kamera yang menggatung di leher Sakura.

"Ah. Ya. Tidak secara khusus sih, terkadang aku juga pakai merk lain."

Lelaki pemilik rambut hitam legam itu mengusap-usap dagu. "Bukankah seorang fotografer seharusnya punya acuan sendiri―semacam _senjata andalan_? Satu merk favorit yang bisa menunjangnya menghasilkan karya-karya _masterpiece_."

Sakura menggeleng. Tersenyum. "Aku bukan fotografer. Lagi pula bagiku tidak penting merk atau jenis apapun kamera yang dipakai, selama si pemotret punya mata yang jeli dan kemampuan yang baik dalam membidik gambar. Hasilnya tetap akan sama bagus," jawabnya mantap, semantap genggamannya kini pada kamera di tangannya.

Kamera tua yang dibelinya bekas dari pasar loak setelah tidak lagi memakai kamera pinjaman dari Gaara. Satu kamera yang paling sering dibawanya jalan-jalan, selain satu kamera lagi keluaran baru yang dibelinya tahun lalu di Kanada. Yang membuatnya lebih menyukai si kamera tua ketimbang yang baru bukan karena faktor merk seperti yang disebutkan lelaki itu. Juga bukan karena faktor keunggulan yang mungkin lebih dimilikinya daripada kamera lain. Tetap bagi Sakura kamera apapun sama saja. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya lebih menyukai si kamera tua. Agaknya lebih karena proses mendapatkannya―dia perlu menabung berbulan-bulan demi memiliki kamera sendiri. Si kamera tua itu.

Lawan bicaranya mengangkat alis, tampak tidak setuju. "Tapi _mata yang jeli dan kemampuan memotret yang baik_ hanya akan menghasilkan karya luar biasa jika didukung oleh manuver yang tepat―kamera yang bagus, merk tertentu," argumennya. Sepasang mata birunya menatap Sakura dengan begitu angkuh. Percaya dirinya tinggi sekali. Sakura mulai jengkel.

"Jangan-jangan kau ini sales merk kamera tertentu?" sahutnya.

Lelaki itu tertawa keras, dan tetap tidak kehilangan keangkuhannya. "Selera humormu boleh juga." Entah mencibir, atau dia memang terhibur dengan sindiran Sakura. Yang jelas itu menambah jengkel hati gadis itu.

Tapi melihat caranya tertawa, Sakura ingat dengan siapa wajah lelaki itu tampak serupa. Tidak salah lagi. Selain warna rambut yang berbeda, keduanya sama-sama memiliki mata biru secarah langit musim semi.

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Naruto? Wajah kalian mirip sekali."

Tampak dari wajah lelaki itu, pertanyaan Sakura tidak membuatnya terkejut. Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tertawa remeh. "Jadi _dia_ tidak pernah sedikit saja menceritakan tentangku padamu?" Kemudian salah satu tangannya yang sejak tadi disimpan ke dalam saku depan celana _jeans_-nya dikeluarkan, mengulurkan jabatan pada Sakura. "Aku Menma. Kakak kembar Uzumaki Naruto."

Mata hijau Sakura membulat. _Naruto punya saudara kembar?_

**...**

"Turut berduka cita, Sasuke."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya. Wajahnya dirundung gelap, mata birunya sendu menatap lelaki di hadapannya. Beberapa saat sebelumnya, Sasuke membuat pengakuan bahwa jalinan cintanya dengan Sakura sudah berakhir―setelah dia mendesaknya untuk menceritakan perkembangan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Naruto juga sebetulnya sangat menyayangkan kandasnya hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tapi tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya. Tidak pula dia sanggup menyalahkan siapapun. Meski sebetulnya dia lebih banyak kesal dan kecewa atas sikap Sasuke yang terkesan tidak punya niat untuk mempertahankan hubungan itu. Tapi sekali lagi, bukan dia yang menjalaninya. Dia juga tak akan sampai hati menuding segala penyebab itu pada Sasuke di saat ini. Ketika hatinya masih menderita luka baru. Naruto hanya tidak ingin menambah dalam rasa bersalahnya.

"Keputusan wanita biasanya dipengaruhi emosi," kata Naruto. "Kurasa, Sakura tidak sungguh-sungguh waktu bilang mau putus denganmu."

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya. Risih ditepuk-tepuk dari tadi, meski dia tahu itu hanya bentuk kecil dari rasa simpatinya. Dia melangkah mendekati meja _cocktail_, mengambil segelas kecil anggur. Menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak.

Ucapan Naruto tadi dianggapnya tidak lebih dari sekadar kalimat penghibur. Berani taruhan, Naruto paham sekali Sakura bukan seperti wanita kebanyakan yang cenderung dipengaruhi emosi seperti yang dikatakannya. Cara pikir Sakura bahkan lebih seperti seorang pria. Realistis. Logis―satu hal yang membuat Sasuke menyukainya. Ah... Bukankah semuanya sudah berlalu? Tidak perlu lagi berlarut-larut dalam peristiwa yang sudah lewat, bukan?

Sekali lagi Naruto menepuk pundaknya. "Jangan patah semangat, Teme. Pasti masih ada kesempatan―"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi, Dobe. Lagi pula ini hari pernikahanmu, 'kan?" Mata _onyx_-nya beralih lurus melewati atas bahu Naruto. Menatap sang mempelai wanita yang sedang melangkah mendekati mereka. "Kau kelihatan bahagia sekali. Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Hyuuga-san." Sasuke memberi wanita itu senyum. Ucapannya tulus, tapi lengkungan bibirnya tampak sekali dipaksakan. Tapi kemudian Hinata membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih disertai senyuman yang ramah dan menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Kontras dengan senyumnya tadi.

Naruto menyikut pelan rusuknya. Protes. "Harusnya sekarang kau memanggilnya 'Uzumaki'."

Sasuke memutar mata. Menghabiskan segelas anggur lagi yang baru diambilnya, lalu besendawa kecil. "Uzumaki Hinata. Bukankah terdengar cocok sekali?"

"Kau bisa saja, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rona menjalar di pipi. Tersipu-sipu.

"Ke mana kalian akan berbulan madu?"

Yang ke dua itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata lebih merah lagi. Wanita itu langsung menunduk. Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya bahkan nyaris menumpahkan sederet gelas berisi anggur yang ditata rapi di atas meja. Salah tingkah.

Sasuke tersenyum jahil menyaksikan sikap kikuk mereka. "Jangan malu-malu begitu. Kalian 'kan sudah resmi jadi suami-istri." Sikunya menyenggol lengan Naruto.

"Pertanyaanmu itu usil sekali, Sasuke," gumam Kakashi yang baru datang bergabung dengan ketiganya. "Seharusnya kau tidak tanyakan _itu_ pada pengantin baru. Itu kurang sopan." Mengambil segelas anggur di meja, Kakashi berkata lagi, "Aku tahu _resort_ yang bagus di Pulau Selatan. Mereka menyediakan pelayanan terbaik untuk para pengantin baru. Paket khusus bulan madu. Tempat yang sangat tepat untuk _malam pertama_." Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk sebelum meneguk anggur, tanpa memperhatikan wajah Naruto dan Hinata sudah semerah kepiting matang.

"Sekarang siapa yang usil?" Sasuke mencibir.

Tidak ingin terus-terusan dibuat malu, Naruto mengajak mereka berfoto. Dipanggilnya istri Kakashi yang kebetulan melintas dengan piring kertas berisi penuh kue di tangan―Kakashi berbisik padanya bahwa nafsu makan Rin meningkat belakangan ini, jadi harap dimaklumi saja. Kemudian Naruto memanggil Tenten dan Neji yang juga kebetulan lewat. Mengajak semuanya berkumpul untuk berfoto bersama.

"Mana Sakura dan Gaara?" Pandangan mata biru Naruto mengedar ke segala penjuru area pesta.

"Gaara masih sibuk memotret anak-anak yang sedang perang lempar kue di belakang," Tenten menjawab. Belum melupakan kejadian dimana _hakama_-nya ternoda oleh krim gara-gara lemparan seorang bocah laki-laki, sementara Gaara hanya tertawa lalu memotretnya tanpa menertibkan kekacauan itu. Memang tidak ada satu pun orang dewasa yang menghentikan ulah mereka, menganggap itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi jika ada anak-anak dalam pesta. Herannya pesta Naru-Hina tidak pernah kehabisan kue. Wajahnya masih cemberut, menyeka bekas noda di _hakama_ dengan tisu basah. "Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan cowok yang mirip denganmu," katanya lagi, tak peduli.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Tenten?" Berbeda dengan gadis itu, Naruto tampak seratus persen peduli. Penasaran sampai kelihatan tegang dengan mata membulat.

Tenten menghentikan kesibukannya. Kini dia menatap Naruto tak yakin. Tidak disangkanya sama sekali Naruto tertarik ingin tahu tentang orang yang iseng disebutkannya. "Yang tadi kulihat sih seperti itu. Iya 'kan, Neji?"

Kekasihnya mengangguk. "Rambutnya hitam. Tapi dia memang kelihatan mirip denganmu."

Sekarang tanpa bertanya macam-macam lagi Naruto buru-buru pergi. Acara foto bersama batal sudah. Langkahnya besar-besar meninggalkan taman. Wajahnya gusar, kedua alisnya menekuk tajam, matanya lurus tertuju ke halaman depan kuil. Sampai-sampai beberapa tamu yang menyapa ketika dia lewat tidak dihiraukan.

"Untuk apa kau datang?" sembur Naruto, pada lelaki yang sedang duduk mengobrol santai di sebuah bangku besi panjang di halaman depan kuil bersama Sakura.

Uzumaki Menma menoleh ke belakang, bertatapan dengan lelaki pirang yang wajahnya serupa dengannya namun kini bertampang garang―seolah siap kapan saja memberinya luka cakaran di wajah. Sakura di sebelahnya juga menoleh, tapi tidak terlalu terkejut melihat kehadiran Naruto yang tampak menyambut dengan tidak ramah. Mata hijaunya beralih pada Menma, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki kembaran sahabatnya itu.

Menma bangkit dari duduknya, memutar ke belakang bangku, melangkah mendekati Naruto. Tangannya mengulur demi menepuk pundak sang saudara kembar sebagai salam hangat persaudaraan. "Apa kabar, adik kembarku―"

Sebelum sempat mendarat, tangan Menma ditepis keras oleh Naruto. Tidak sudi disentuh oleh saudara kembarnya sendiri. "Untuk apa kau ke sini?" sekali lagi dia bertanya, masih dengan wajah tidak ramah. Sakura tidak tahu Naruto bisa juga bersikap tidak bersahabat seperti itu.

Menma tersenyum simpul, sebuah lengkungan di satu sudut bibirnya. "Apakah salah jika aku hadir di pernikahan adikku sendiri?"

Naruto tidak menjawab―enggan menjawab. Mata birunya tajam menatap mata biru yang sama milik Menma. Mencoba mencari tahu maksud dan tujuannya datang hari ini. Memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ketika mata biru itu berpaling darinya, memandang entah siapa di belakang punggungnya, lalu menyunggingkan senyuman lebar―Naruto tidak suka caranya tersenyum―maju melewatinya. Saat berbalik tahulah dia orang yang disenyumi Menma adalah istrinya. Hinata sudah di sana―baru datang, bersama Neji dan Tenten di belakangnya, juga Sasuke. Menma meraih tangan Hinata, mengecup punggung tangannya, tanpa Naruto bisa menghentikan itu sebelum terjadi.

"Kau sungguh menawan, Hinata. Tidak salah adikku memilihmu. Selamat telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami," kata Menma pada Hinata. Wanita itu tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, karena dia juga terkejut.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Hinata! Jangan mendekatinya!" Naruto kini berang, wajahnya merah karena marah. Dia maju mendorong dada kakak kembarnya. Pasang badan di depan istrinya. Mata birunya masih menatap Menma setajam elang.

Menma mundur dengan lengan terangkat, bersikap menyerah. Tapi wajahnya tidak sedikitpun memperlihatkan penyesalan atas sikapnya sebelum ini yang menjadi menyebab Naruto tersulut amarah. Alih-alih, dia tersenyum lebar. Tampak puas. "Sambutan yang _menyenangkan_, adikku. Terima kasih. Aku mau ketemu Ayah dan Ibu dulu," katanya setelah berbalik, melangkah di koridor menuju taman samping kuil tempat pesta sedang berlangsung.

"Wow! Aku tidak tahu kau punya saudara kembar," gumam Tenten, memecah keheningan menegangkan di antara mereka setelah kepergian Menma. Perhatiannya beralih pada Naruto yang tampak belum bisa menghapus gurat-gurat kemarahan di wajahnya.

Mata biru Naruto masih menatap ujung koridor tempat Menma menghilang. "_Yeah_. Kehadirannya tidak terlalu berarti dalam hidupku. Sama saja seperti jadi anak tunggal," ucapnya tak acuh. Sungguh tidak enak mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Naruto..." Hinata meraih lengan suaminya.

Wajahnya menatap sendu. Sadar betul suaminya tidak suka kejadian tadi, dimana punggung tangannya dikecup oleh lelaki lain. Dia sungguh menyesal tidak dapat melakukan apapun demi menghindarinya. Meskipun Naruto menjadi begitu berapi-api sedikit-banyak karena masalahnya adalah kehadiran Menma. Dia sudah dengar sedikit tentang saudara kembar Naruto itu, dari Naruto sendiri. Walau tidak pernah mendengar secara langsung, dia tahu suaminya sangat tidak menyukai saudara kembarnya. Tapi tidak pernah dia membayangkan Naruto akan menjadi begitu emosi seperti tadi.

Naruto yang sudah tampak melunak berbalik pada istrinya. Diraihnya kedua tangan Hinata. Menyeka punggung tangan mungil itu dengan jari-jarinya, tempat di mana bibir Menma pernah mendarat. Menghapus jejaknya. Dia sungguh tidak rela. "Maafkan aku, Hinata," ucapnya menyesal. Mata birunya menatap wajah istrinya. "Aku sudah mengacaukan pesta kita."

Hinata menggeleng. Jemari mungilnya membelai lembut sisi wajah suaminya. "Bukan salahmu."

"Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku marah-marah seperti tadi. Pasti membuatmu takut, ya?" Naruto menangkap jemari yang membelai pipinya itu, menggenggamnya lembut, mengecupnya. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu takut. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu didekati pria lain. Cuma aku yang boleh melakukan ini." Sekali lagi dia mengecup punggung tangan istrinya. Wajah Hinata merona lagi. Dan semakin merona lagi ketika wajah suaminya mendekat, menghapus jarak di antara mereka, kecupan itu pun kini pindah ke bibirnya.

Tenten menggigit ujung kipas lipatnya, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas lengan _haori_ Neji. "Mereka mesra sekali..." Tenten menahan napas.

Neji di sebelahnya tertawa kecil. Kemudian menyusupkan jemarinya di antara jemari Tenten, menggenggamnya mantap. Menarik perhatian kekasihnya itu. "Kelihatannya tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan di sini. Ayo kembali ke pesta." Dia menarik lembut Tenten. Melintasi koridor menuju taman dengan tangan saling bergenggaman.

"Apa mereka tidak bisa menundanya sampai nanti malam?" Sasuke memutar mata. Mengalihkan pandangan dari kemesraan sepasang pengantin baru. Dia berbalik, hendak menyusul Tenten dan Neji ke area pesta. "Kau mau di situ terus menonton mereka?" pertanyaannya terlempar pada gadis berambut merah muda yang masih diam berdiri di dekat bangku panjang.

Sakura terkesiap. Benar juga. Apa yang dari tadi dilakukannya? Menonton dua orang berciuman? Wajahnya tiba-tiba menghangat. Buru-buru mengejar langkah Sasuke ke koridor.

Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat iri sampai ke hati.

**...**

Sore telah beranjak ketika Sakura berangkat pulang. Pesta pernikahan Naruto-Hinata belum lama usai. Cerita-cerita seru yang terjadi selama pesta berlangsung masih ramai dibicarakan Sakura, Tenten, Gaara, dan Neji dalam perjalanan pulang. Naik mobil Neji. Kebetulan studio Konoha TV masih searah dengan pondok mungil Sakura―sampai hari penting sepupunya pun Neji tidak mendapat cuti kerja (Tenten mengeluh lagi saat mengatakan itu)―sehingga Neji _memaksa_ agar Sakura ikut sekalian dengan mobilnya. Tenten dan Gaara akan turun di Konoha City Hotel, tempat mereka _stay_ selama beberapa hari ini di Konoha―kecuali Tenten yang baru _chek in_ tadi malam―yang letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari Kuil Myoboku.

Di dalam mobil, keempatnya sedang ramai membahas video kiriman Ino dan Deidara yang diputar di akhir pesta, di depan para tamu―persis seperti yang diinginkan oleh kedua makhluk berambut pirang itu.

Sebetulnya hanya rekaman ucapan selamat biasa, tapi Ino dan Deidara merekamnya dengan sangat konyol―padahal latar belakangnya bagus: pemandangan bukit hijau paling terkenal di Amerika dimana terpasang huruf-huruf raksasa bertuliskan H-O-L-L-Y-W-O-O-D. Keduanya berebut bicara. Sampai ada bagian layar menggelap; kamera dimatikan oleh Ino saat giliran Dei bicara, sebagai balasan atas interupsinya saat sebelumnya Ino mendeklarasikan ucapan selamat–menempuh–hidup–baru yang panjang lebar. Kekacauan video itu diakhiri dengan pemberian hadiah untuk kedua mempelai. Pada bagian itu si duo pirang tiba-tiba kompak. Keduanya sama-sama memberi hadiah yang sanggup membuat wajah Naruto dan Hinata sekali lagi merah matang bak kepiting rebus―paket bulan madu. Ino memamerkan _voucher_ salah satu _resort_ terkenal di Hawaii, sementara Deidara menyebut nama _resort_ di Pulau Selatan yang sebelum ini disebutkan Kakashi.

"Ya, Tuhan! Pokoknya di pesta pernikahanku nanti tidak boleh ada pemutaran video macam tadi!" Tenten menyeka cairan bening di sudut mata yang memaksa keluar di sela-sela pingkal tawanya. "Kalian lihat bagaimana merahnya wajah Naruto―apalagi Hinata, 'kan? Kacau memang _duo pirang_ itu!" Tawanya semakin keras membahana.

Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Tenten di bangku penumpang belakang sudah lemas bersandar di punggung jok. Lemas kebanyakan tertawa. "Ino dan Dei-_senpai_ ternyata bisa kompak juga―kompak gilanya!"

"Kalau saja mereka betulan hadir di sana, pestanya bakal lebih meriah," Gaara menyahut dari bangku depan.

Neji di belakang kemudi menoleh sebentar, melempar senyum di sudut bibir. "Kalau mereka betulan hadir, Naruto mungkin sudah menendang pergi bokong mereka setelah _merusak_ suasana pesta." Lantas tertawa juga. Disambut tawa meriah dua gadis di belakang.

"Besok kau langsung kembali ke Oto?" tanya Sakura pada Tenten, setelah topik obrolan di dalam mobil berganti―Gaara dan Neji di depan juga sedang mengobrolkan soal lain.

Tenten yang tengah meneguk air mineral dalam botol menyudahi urusannya. Menutup mulut botol, lalu menyeka bibirnya yang sedikit basah dengan punggung tangan. "Lusa," jawabnya singkat, sebelum menoleh pada sahabat merah mudanya. Sepasang mata cokelatnya yang indah menatap ceria, membinar, sudut-sudut bibirnya naik membentuk senyum tertahan. "Hanya untuk mengambil barang-barang―aku akan menetap di Konoha, Sakura!"

Mata hijau Sakura membelalak senang. Tangannya meremas lengan Tenten. "Benarkah?" Sahabatnya mengangguk kencang-kencang sampai poninya berguncang.

Dua minggu yang lalu sebuah karya lukisannya dibeli oleh seorang kolektor lukisan dari Kitakuni―dengan harga yang sudah cukup tinggi bagi Tenten. Itu membuat asanya melambung tinggi. Ditambah lagi pujian yang dilontarkan oleh kolektor itu, atas karyanya yang indah dan unik, atas bakat luar biasa yang dimilikinya―yang akan tersia-siakan jika Tenten tidak menyalurkannya ke _jalur_ yang tepat. Memikirkan saran pria itu, Tenten akhirnya memutuskan untuk fokus pada lukisan. Dia mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan _publishing_ tempatnya berkarir sebagai perancang ilustrasi sampul novel selama dua tahun terakhir. Memutuskan untuk memulai profesinya sebagai pelukis di ibukota, Konoha. Tenten akan memajang karyanya di _Urban Face of Konoha _yang tahun ini akan diselenggarakan pada musim dingin, sebagai langkah awalnya berkarir di dunia yang telah diimpikannya sejak kecil.

"Aku akan menyewa apartemen yang punya ruangan cukup besar untuk dijadikan studio lukis," kata Tenten. "Rencananya besok aku dan Neji akan _survey_ ke Amagasa, dengar-dengar di sana apartemennya bagus-bagus―yang paling penting sih sewanya cukup murah." Dia terkekeh.

"Tinggal di pondokku saja," kata Sakura. "Ada banyak kamar kosong. Atau kau bisa pakai kamar Hinata, kamar kosong di lantai dua di sebelah kamarku cukup luas dijadikan studio."

Gadis pemilik mata cokelat di sebelahnya berkedip ragu. "Bolehkah?"

Senyum Sakura melebar. "Tentu saja boleh! Aku tidak tahan tinggal sendirian. Kesiangan tidak ada yang bangunkan, tiap pagi tidak ada teman berebut kamar mandi, memasak untuk diri sendiri, nonton teve seorang diri, tidak ada teman berbagi tugas piket masak dan bersih-bersih rumah―" Tenten menimpuknya dengan bantal kecil, Sakura menyengir. "Tidak ada Ino dan Hinata, aku benar-benar kesepian." Wajahnya mendadak murung, teringat kenangan lama di pondoknya dimana kedua sahabat yang namanya tadi disebutkan masih tinggal bersamanya di sana. Setiap bagian yang mereka lalui hari ke hari di pondok itu membuatnya rindu.

Tenten tentu saja menyambut senang tawaran Sakura. Berbagi hidup dengan sahabat. Banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, berbagi suka maupun duka, saling mendukung, sama-sama membangun mimpi dari tempat yang sama. "Baiklah. Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi, Nona Sutradara." Ditepuknya pundak sahabat merah mudanya. Kemudian menyeringai. "Kuharap biaya sewanya tidak terlalu tinggi," guraunya.

Tapi cepat-cepat Sakura menggeleng. "Kau tidak boleh bayar sewa. Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Mana bisa begitu." Soal yang semula gurauan tadi tiba-tiba jadi serius. Tenten tegas menatapnya. "Aku tetap akan bayar―"

"Tidak!" Sakura tak kalah tegas. "Pondok itu sudah tidak disewakan lagi, kau sudah dengar? Aku membelinya bukan untuk menyewakannya lagi. Bagiku, pondok mungil itu milik siapa saja yang sedang membangun mimpi-mimpi besar." Sakura tidak melepas mata menatap Tenten yang masih tampak keberatan. Senyumnya terkembang. "Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa. Sebagai bayarannya, kau harus sukses. Lukisanmu harus dipajang di pameran-pameran besar. Lukisanmu harus menjadi incaran kolektor-kolektor terkenal. _Atau kau terpaksa menjual semuanya di pinggir jalan dengan harga murah, lalu menguras rekeningmu di bank, demi membayar ganti rugi sewa kamar dan studio lukis di pondokku!_"

Tenten tak bisa lagi menahan senyum―tertawa, bahkan. "Sepakat, Nyonya!" katanya sebelum memeluk sahabatnya. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Jadi sudah dapat tempat tinggal?" Neji menoleh dari bangkunya di belakang kemudi―mobil mereka sedang tertahan lampu merah. Gaara di sebelahnya juga menoleh pada dua gadis itu.

Tenten mengangguk, menatap Neji, "Besok tidak jadi ke Amagasa. Kita ke rumah Sakura saja, bantu-bantu berberes."

Seperti yang sudah disepakati Neji dan Tenten, jadwal mereka keesokan harinya adalah berberes di pondok Sakura di Midoritori. Menyiapkan kamar yang akan ditempatinya, bekas kamar Hinata yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Ino di lantai satu―seperti yang disarankan Sakura―dan menyulap kamar kosong di lantai dua menjadi studio lukis.

Tapi sebelum itu, ketiganya lebih dulu mengantar Gaara ke stasiun. Dia harus kembali ke Suna hari ini juga, menyesal tidak bisa ikut membantu di pondok Sakura.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Matsuri," kata Sakura setelah pelukan singkatnya dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Dijawab dengan senyum dan anggukan.

Tiba-tiba tangan Gaara mendarat di puncak kepala Sakura. "Cuma sekali itu saja kau boleh melanggar janji. Kalau masih menangis lagi, kau akan jadi nenek-nenek betulan," ucapnya, melengkungkan senyuman penuh maksud, sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku di tempatnya berpijak.

Dia menatap punggung Gaara yang sedang menyalami Tenten dan Neji. Menatap wajahnya dari jarak sekian langkah. Menduga bahwa lelaki itu memang melihat bekasnya menangis semalam saat kemarin menjemputnya di salon. Sakura mengembus napas. Tidak pernah ada air mata yang bisa disembunyikannya dari sahabat rambut merahnya.

Gaara melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta cepat menuju Suna. Berjalan di dalam gerbong, lalu duduk di bangkunya. Wajahnya mengintip ke balik jendela, sekali lagi mengucap salam berpisah pada teman-temannya yang masih berdiri mengawasinya di peron. Kereta mulai bergerak maju, perlahan. Gaara mengangkat tangan, melambai pada Tenten, Neji, dan Sakura. Mata hijaunya beralih menatap Sakura saja. Jari kelingkingnya diacungkan. _Pegang janjimu, Sakura. Tidak boleh menangis lagi._

Gadis berambut merah muda itu ikut mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke udara. Mengangguk.

Tenten melempar tatapan bingung pada Sakura, tidak mengerti maksud dari sikap aneh Sakura dan Gaara itu. Tapi sahabatnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya tersenyum, berbalik melangkah duluan meninggalkan peron. Nanti dia akan cerita. Bukan sekarang. Cepat-cepat Tenten menyusul, kemudian diikuti Neji di belakang mereka.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka akan membeli beberapa keperluan lebih dulu, seperti cat atau gorden baru―Sakura ingin sekalian mengganti suasana rumah―dan beberapa perlengkapan di kamar Tenten, selebihnya dia akan memakai barang-barang warisan Hinata yang tidak dibawa saat meninggalkan pondok. Setelah mendapatkan semua keperluan, mereka kemudian mampir ke swalayan. Sakura mengajak Tenten dan Neji pesta _barbeque_ nanti malam setelah selesai berberes rumah. Tawaran yang selalu di-iya-kan oleh Tenten. Sementara Neji, kali ini tidak bisa ikut menemani para gadis berbelanja, mendapat telepon dari studio (lagi-lagi Tenten mengeluhkan itu, karena tidak seharusnya kekasihnya diganggu urusan pekerjaan padahal hari ini sedang cuti penuh).

"Apa rencana kegiatanmu ke depan, Sakura?" tanya Tenten saat mereka sedang memilih-milih daging segar di boks pendingin. "Kau akan buat film lagi? Kembali bergabung dengan Uchiha Pictures?"

Sakura mengambil satu potong daging tenderloin yang sudah dikemas rapi dari dalam boks, melempar senyum pada sahabatnya. "Itu belum kupikirkan. Dalam waktu dekat ini, aku akan mementor peserta festival film KAI."

"_Sugoii,_" komentar Tenten dengan mata membelalak takjub. Tangannya mengambil daging yang disodorkan Sakura, memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang menggantung di lengannya yang lain. "Kau buat banyak kejutan setelah berhasil dapat beasiswa ke Kanada. Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan―" kalimatnya menggantung di udara, matanya lurus melewati atas pundak Sakura, menangkap sosok pemilik nama yang hendak dia sebutkan, "―Uchiha Sasuke?"

Seketika Sakura memutar kepala, menatap orang yang dimaksud Tenten.

Lelaki jangkung berdiri di ujung barisan rak, wajahnya kaku, matanya tampak tegang menatap mereka. Dia tidak sengaja lewat di sana―seharusnya dia tidak lewat di sana. Sehingga tidak harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang... Ah, sebut saja _mantan kekasih_. Tidak, dalam keadaan sedang menggendong bayi! Di swalayan menggendong bayi. Apa yang akan mantan kekasihnya pikirkan? Tapi gadis itu sudah melihatnya, menangkap-basahnya. Ketahuan sekali niatnya menghindar jika langsung balik badan.

"Hai, Sasuke!" Tanpa disadari siapapun, Tenten sudah melangkah menghampiri. "Si kecil ini lucu sekali." Tangannya menjawil-jawil pipi tembam bayi di dalam_ baby carrier _yang digendong Sasuke dalam posisi menghadap ke depan.

Bayi laki-laki yang tampan. Rambutnya hitam kebiruan dan tumbuh lebat di kepalanya yang bundar. Kulitnya putih seperti susu sehingga kemerah-merahan di pipinya tampak begitu kontras. Sepasang matanya berwarna hitam berkilau seperti permata _onyx_, jernih, mengerjap-ngerjap menatap wanita asing di depannya. Jempolnya yang mungil baru saja ditarik keluar dari mulut kecilnya, penuh liur yang lengket. Tangannya mengulur ke depan, menggapai-gapai, seolah ingin bersalaman dengan pemilik mata coklat yang cantik itu. "Waaaa... Gugu... gu..."

Tenten mengambil selembar tisu dari tas untuk mengusap tangan mungil bayi di gendongan Sasuke itu. "Halo, Tampan. Siapa namamu?"

Bayi itu tampaknya senang sekali diajak bicara. Tubuh bulat menggemaskannya berguncang-guncang dalam _baby carrier_. Melompat-lompat. Sepasang kaki mungilnya yang seluruhnya terbungkus oleh celana biru muda menendang-nendang udara. Hidungnya meringis. Menjerit girang. "Taaaaa..." Tampaklah gigi susu atas dan bawahnya yang sudah berjumlah empat.

Sasuke susah payah membetulkan tali _baby carrier _di bahunya. Kesal. "Diam, Kei," geramnya pelan.

Tapi si kecil seolah tidak mengerti bahasanya, guncangannya semakin kuat. Menjerit lagi dengan nyaring, menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai ke arah Tenten, ingin pindah gendongan.

Tenten terkikik senang. "Bolehkah, Sasuke?" Lelaki itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas, tapi wajahnya seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak suka berlama-lama lagi dengan si kecil banyak gerak itu. Tenten mengangkatnya dari _baby carrier_, menggendongnya. "Dia cukup berat juga," Tenten nyengir menatap Sasuke, menyingkirkan tangan mungil yang tiba-tiba menabok pipinya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Keisuke. Anak ini―"

"Kei-_kun_. Nama yang bagus," oceh Tenten, tidak lagi memerhatikan Sasuke, melainkan sibuk menggoda bayi dalam gendongannya. Pipinya dikembungkan. Matanya dipelotot-pelototkan. Wajahnya dibuat aneh, demi mendengar tawa nyaring keluar dari mulut si mungil tampan. Tapi Kei tampaknya cepat bosan. Tidak lagi seceria dan seantusias tadi. Tenten jadi merasa konyol sendiri.

Minat Kei sudah bukan pada Tenten lagi. Mata _onyx_-nya mengarah lurus pada rambut merah muda milik seorang gadis yang sejak tadi diam saja di belakang Tenten. Cengiran gigi empatnya mekar kembali. Tangan mungilnya menjulur, menggapai-gapai melewati pundak Tenten.

"Wah, Keisuke ingin digendong olehmu, Saku."

Tanpa persiapan tiba-tiba saja Tenten mengangsurkan bayi yang lumayan berat itu ke gendongan Sakura. Gadis itu jadi salah tingkah. Pertama, ini pertama kalinya dia menggendong bayi. Ke dua, bayi itu entah siapanya Sasuke. Ah ya, siapanya Sasuke?

Tenten yang sejak tadi penasaran akhirnya mendapat kesempatan bertanya. Matanya bergantian; menatap bayi dalam gendongan Sakura, lalu berpindah menatap Uchiha Sasuke. Dilihat sekali saja, siapapun pasti sepakat bahwa Keisuke mirip dengan Sasuke. Bayinya Sasuke? Bayinya Sasuke dengan siapa? Dengan wanita mana?―Seingatnya Sakura tidak pernah memberinya kabar soal pernikahannya dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Canggung Sasuke menjawab, "Bukan. Dia―"

"Putra pertamaku."

Ketiganya menoleh pada si pemilik suara, pria Uchiha lain yang datang membawa troli berisi belanjaan penuh. Itachi. Kakak sulung Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah napas lega. Sedikit saja kakaknya datang terlambat, habis sudah dirinya dihujani tuduhan macam-macam hanya karena menggendong seorang keponakan yang mirip dengannya.

Hari ini adalah jadwal kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu belanja. Hanya pergi berdua dengan adiknya―bertiga dengan Keisuke; tanpa Konan, istri Itachi. Dengan raut wajah sedikit mendung Itachi bercerita bahwa sang istri sedang istirahat total di rumah. _Bed rest_, begitu yang dianjurkan dokter, setelah beberapa hari lalu mengalami pendarahan pada kehamilannya yang ke dua. Kelelahan. Padahal Konan sudah mengurangi sejumlah kegiatan syutingnya. Beruntung janinnya yang baru berusia delapan minggu masih bisa dipertahankan. Jadi dia benar-benar harus istirahat di rumah. Itachi melarangnya melakukan pekerjaan apapun―bahkan tidak boleh turun dari tempat tidur. Jadi ratu di rumah. Sampai urusan belanja saja harus Itachi yang ambil alih.

"Mudah-mudahan Konan-san cepat pulih, dan baik-baik saja dengan bayinya. Salam untuknya ya, Itachi-san," kata Tenten, alisnya menekuk prihatin.

Itachi membalas dengan senyum tulus yang ramah seperti biasa. "Terima kasih."

"Taaata... daaaa... Guguuu... gu!"

Keisuke dalam gendongan Sakura mengoceh riang. Bayi lelaki yang tampan itu tampak tenang sejak tadi berpindah pada Sakura. Tidak mengguncangkan badan seperti pada saat digendong Sasuke. Juga tidak menabok pipi seperti saat bersama Tenten. Sakura menggodanya sedikit dengan menunjukkan gantungan ponselnya yang berbentuk boneka kepala kucing berwarna marun, yang jika dipencet mengeluarkan suara lucu. Keisuke menjerit senang, langsung menyukai benda yang baru dilihatnya itu. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai kepala kucing yang sungguh menarik rasa ingin tahunya.

Semua tersenyum menatapnya―kecuali Sasuke. Dia yang memang sejak tadi tidak tertarik dengan apa-apa yang dilakukan keponakan kecilnya, mengeraskan wajah, rahangnya terkatup rapat, wajahnya jadi tampak kaku. Sebenarnya bukan Keisuke yang membuat raut wajahnya mengeras, tapi gantungan ponsel Sakura yang berbentuk kepala kucing. Sakura sudah menggantinya. Entah sejak kapan. Tidak ada lagi gantungan patahan hati berwarna perak yang dulu dibelinya sepasang; satu untuk Sakura, satu lagi untuknya. Sakura mungkin sudah menyingkirkan segala hal tentangnya.

Sakura bukannya tidak menyadari tatapan itu. Dia tahu. Dia bisa merasakan kekecewaan Sasuke lewat sorot matanya saja. Tapi dia hanya pura-pura tidak memperhatikan. Terus sibuk membuat Keisuke dalam gendongannya tertawa.

"Berapa umurnya, Itachi-san?" tanya Sakura, mencari perhatian lain, setelah berpindah tangan menggendong Keisuke. Bayi yang sehat, gemuk―berat! Pegal juga lama-lama menggendongnya.

"Sepuluh bulan," jawab Itachi. Pria jangkung berambut panjang itu iseng menjawil jemari putranya, yang langsung ditangkap dan digenggam erat telunjuknya oleh tangan mungil itu. Dengan tangannya yang lain Itachi mengusap rambut hitam kebiruan Keisuke. "Lucunya dia lebih mirip Sasuke daripada aku―rambutnya yang kebiru-biruan, sifatnya yang gampang ngambek, atraktif―"

"Siapa yang gampang ngambek dan atraktif itu?" ketus Sasuke.

"Kau waktu seumuran Kei persis begitu. Kau saja yang tidak ingat. Sudah begitu tukang ngompol―"

"Cerewet!" Sasuke melotot. Kakaknya tertawa puas.

Lalu tiba-tiba Keisuke menjerit. Girang seperti sebelumnya. Sakura yang menggendongnya meringis, menahan sakit dengan kepala dimiringkan setelah tangan mungil bayi itu berhasil mencapai ujung rambut merah mudanya. Menariknya, seperti biasa dia menarik permen kapas dari tangan ayahnya. Warnanya juga sama. Tapi benda yang ini tidak lengket. Keisuke menjerit lagi, tertawa.

Itachi buru-buru mengambil alih putranya dari gendongan Sakura, berusaha pelan-pelan melepaskan cengkraman tangan mungilnya dari rambut merah muda. Setelah berhasil, Keisuke menjerit lagi―kali ini menangis. Tidak ingin dipisahkan dari _permen–kapas_-nya. Sakura yang kini bebas malah merasa bersalah mendengar tangisan Keisuke.

"Maafkan aku."

"Bukan salahmu, Sakura. Kei memang atraktif seperti yang kubilang tadi. Maaf soal rambutmu ya," Itachi menepuk-nepuk pantat putranya yang masih menangis. "Kelihatannya dia mulai bosan di sini. Kami ke kasir duluan. Senang bertemu kalian, Tenten, Sakura!" Tangannya yang tidak memegang Keisuke dilambaikan pada kedua gadis yang beranjak berbalik ke boks _seafood_.

Repot mendorong troli, juga bingung karena tangisan Keisuke tidak berhenti juga, akhirnya Itachi menyerahkan Keisuke kembali pada adiknya. Memasukkannya ke dalam _baby carrier_, tapi kali ini dihadapkan ke dada. Tidak lama setelah pindah tangan pada Sasuke, tangisan Keisuke mereda. Jempolnya dimasukkan ke mulut. Sasuke mengganti jempolnya dengan botol dot berisi susu hangat yang diambilnya dari dalam _baby bag_. Kakak-beradik Uchiha itu mendesah napas panjang. Lega. Akhirnya si kecil tenang juga.

"Dia sudah pantas jadi ibu, bukan?" Pertanyaan Itachi terlontar setelah mereka duduk di dalam mobil. Itachi di belakang kemudi, sementara adiknya di bangku sebelah―masih dengan Keisuke dalam_ baby carrier _di gendongannya, kini pulas tertidur.

Sasuke melempar tatapan pada kakaknya. "Siapa maksudmu?" nadanya datar. Pura-pura tidak paham, padahal tahu benar siapa yang dibicarakan.

Itachi menoleh sebentar pada adiknya. Sekadar melempar senyum menyebalkan―bagi Sasuke. "Tentu saja Sakura," katanya pada jalanan di balik kaca, tangannya sibuk memegang setir. "Dia tidak kelihatan kaku menggendong bayi. Keisuke juga tenang sekali dalam gendongannya."

_Lalu? _Sasuke memutar mata. "Kei selalu tenang digendong siapapun kecuali kau," sahutnya.

Sambil memutar setir Itachi tertawa. Hanya tertawa. Tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. _Bukan itu intinya. Dasar adikku tidak peka!_

**TBC**

[8.14.2013]


	6. Orang Yang Tidak Diinginkan

**Warning!**

OOC, sinetron mode on, panjang, membosankan, diksi abal

menambahkan sedikit penggalan lirik lagu **Imposible**-nya** James Arthur**

Selamat membaca! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Orang Yang Tidak Diinginkan**

Hari yang cerah pagi ini. Matahari masih menggantung tanggung, cuaca cukup hangat untuk berkeliling pekarangan rumah, menghirup udara pagi Konoha. Pagi ini, Kabuto―perawat pribadi Uchiha Fugaku―sedang mengurus suatu keperluan di rumah sakit. Shion menawarkan diri dengan senang hati menggantikan tugasnya menemani Fugaku jalan-jalan.

Gadis berambut pirang itu sedang mendorong pelan kursi roda yang diduduki Fugaku ketika mengatakan, "Fugaku-_jisan_ percayalah padaku."

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Fugaku menanggapi. "Kau memang gadis yang baik." Menepuk tangan Shion di pundaknya, membalas singkat senyum gadis itu. Lalu tatapan mata _onyx_-nya berpindah pada sepetak kebun bunga aneka warna yang tampak segar sehabis disiram istrinya beberapa jam sebelum ini. Napasnya mendesah panjang. "Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku berharap kau kelak menjadi pendamping Sasuke. Tapi meskipun aku ayahnya, aku merasa tidak berhak mencampuri urusan cintanya."

Tanpa segan-segan Shion tertawa. "Sayangnya, Sasuke-_kun_ itu seperti anak kecil. Dia bahkan tidak bisa memahami perasaannya sendiri. Lihat saja bagaimana merananya dia setelah putus dari Haruno. Kurasa ikut campur tangan sedikit tidak apa-apa, _Jisan_. Demi kebahagiaan Sasuke-_kun_." Shion menghentikan laju kursi roda, menatap Fugaku dari atas pundak dengan mata ungunya. Senyuman Shion merekah, menambah cantik wajahnya. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan membuat Sasuke-_kun_ tersenyum kembali?"

"Ya, aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan untuk segala hal. Tapi..." Mata _onyx_ Fugaku meredup ragu.

"Tapi apa, _Jisan_?" Wajah Shion dibuat cemberut. "Jangan-jangan _Jisan_ tidak yakin sepenuhnya pada janjiku?"

Fugaku cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Aku hanya khawatir dengan Mikoto. Mungkin dia tidak akan setuju dengan rencana ini."

Sekali lagi Shion terkekeh tanpa repot-repot menutupinya. "Kupikir apa. Kalau masalahnya Mikoto-_basan_, serahkan saja padaku. _Jisan_ tidak perlu cemas." Shion mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Pembicaraan itu terinterupsi oleh deru mesin sebuah sedan mewah yang baru saja memasuki pelataran rumah.

Uchiha Itachi turun dari bangku pengemudi. Menutup pintu mobil, menoleh pada ayahnya di atas kursi roda yang sedang didorong menghampirinya oleh gadis berambut pirang. Tangan Itachi terangkat melambai pada keduanya. Berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar Shion setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bersua. Termasuk juga tak kuasa menghindar ketika di pipinya mendarat sebuah ciuman akrab dari gadis itu.

"Kapan datang?" tanya Itachi.

"Sudah cukup lama. Sepertinya tidak lama setelah Itachi-_nii_ dan Sasuke-_kun_ keluar belanja." Perhatian Shion kemudian beralih pada sisi lain mobil, dimana pemuda pemilik nama terakhir yang disebutkannya turun dari mobil. Shion baru akan menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari keberadaan bayi yang sedang mengemut ibu jari di dalam _baby carier _di dada Sasuke. Shion berhenti di tempat. Enggan mendekat. Seolah memasang jarak aman.

"Shion," sapa Sasuke―lebih terdengar seperti bertanya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap heran gadis itu. Heran mengapa Shion ada di rumah orangtuanya. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk urusan pekerjaan, jika memang itu alasan keberadaan Shion di sini sekarang. "Kupikir kau sudah kembali ke Korea," kata Sasuke. Lagi pula sejak kemarin gadis itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Padahal normalnya, Shion akan mengekor ke manapun Sasuke pergi. Bahkan tadinya Sasuke pikir Shion akan memaksa ikut datang ke pesta pernikahan Naruto.

Gadis bermata ungu itu mengangkat bahu. "Kemarin jadwalku ke salon." Seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan, Shion berusaha memuji Keisuke. "Ini anak Itachi-_nii_? Bayi yang lucu." Mulutnya memuji, tapi matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa jijik melihat jempol mungil penuh liur lengket yang baru saja berhasil dikeluarkan Sasuke dari mulut si kecil. Bocah batita itu merengek sesaat, lalu perhatiannya tiba-tiba tersita pada Shion. Wajah Shion seketika menegang. Matanya melotot mengikuti arah tangan penuh liur yang bergerak menunjuk padanya. _Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!_

"Taaaa..." Keisuke di dalam _baby carier _bersusah-payah mencondongkan tubuhnya demi meraih wanita yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu. Tapi pamannya tidak suka. Sasuke memegang lengan mungilnya, menjauhkan jangkauannya dari si tante pirang.

Sasuke tahu Shion perlu diperingati, atau kejadian yang menimpa Sakura di swalayan sebelum ini akan kembali terulang. "Lebih baik kau tidak mendekat kalau tidak ingin rambutmu jadi mainannya."

Tanpa alasan itu pun, Shion sudah bersiap menambah jarak aman dua langkah ke belakang.

Itachi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Shion. Seakan-akan putra kecilnya bisa berubah kapan saja menjadi monster mengerikan yang akan menelan gadis itu bulat-bulat.

Sesaat berikutnya Keisuke dipindahkan Itachi ke dalam gendongannya. Tangisnya langsung pecah. Tangan mungilnya mengulur pada Sasuke, menggapai-gapai. Tidak ingin dipisahkan dari paman yang telah mewariskan wajah tampan padanya. Itachi menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. "Oom Sasu capek, Sayang. Digendong Ayah juga sama saja." Keisuke mana peduli―mana mengerti bujukannya. Uchiha kecil itu menangis semakin pilu, membuat siapa saja di sana yang mendengarnya merasa iba. Kecuali Shion, tentu saja. Jika bukan karena menjaga perasaan Fugaku, ingin sekali dia menutup telinga rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sini sama Kakek." Fugaku menerima dengan hati-hati Keisuke yang diangsurkan oleh Itachi. Mengangkat-angkat bocah batita itu ke udara. Tapi hanya sesaat dia diam, berikutnya tangisnya membahana. Wajah tampannya sampai merah, mengilap karena air mata.

"Astaga! Kalian apakan cucu kesayanganku?"

Mikoto yang baru keluar dari dalam rumah buru-buru mengambil Keisuke dari tangan suaminya. Matanya melotot, menatap bergantian Fugaku dan Itachi. Sementara tangannya membelai lembut punggung Keisuke yang mulai tenang. Rasa kesal dan jengkelnya tadi perlahan surut melihat wajah sang cucu. Disekanya lembut pipi Keisuke hingga tangisan cucunya itu berhenti.

Itachi melirik ayahnya sebelum mengangkat bahu. Melancarkan pembelaan. "Aku cuma tidak ingin dianggap lepas tanggung jawab sebagai ayah sementara adikku yang mengambil tugas."

"Itu benar." Di atas kursi roda Fugaku mengangguk-angguk ala orang tua. "Aku juga sebagai kakek ingin menikmati waktu-waktu berharga dengan cucuku. Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?"

"Memang tidak ada salahnya. Tapi kalian itu terlalu kaku. Wajar saja Keisuke tidak pernah diam menangis di gendongan kalian. Dasar ayah dan anak sama saja! Tidak bisa bersikap lembut sedikit," semprot Mikoto yang masih merasa kesal. Napasnya menghela. "Cuma Sasuke yang mewarisi kelembutan sentuhanku. Kalian seharusnya malu. Sasuke yang belum berpengalaman saja tahu bagaimana cara menggendong bayi dengan benar."

"Wah... kalau begitu aku belajar darimu saja?" Itachi menyodok pelan rusuk adiknya. Seringainya merekah lebar―Sasuke paling tidak suka melihat tampangnya itu. "Atau belajar dari Sakura sekalian. Dia yang orang asing bagi Kei saja bisa membuatnya tenang dalam gendongannya. Benar 'kan, _Ototou_?"

Seketika mata _onyx_ milik Mikoto membelalak. Bagai radar yang berbunyi nyaring begitu mendengar nama itu. "Sakura? Di mana kalian bertemu Sakura? Dia sudah kembali dari Kanada?" Tatapan menuntut jawaban terlempar pada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Lho? Memangnya Sasuke tidak memberitahu Ibu? Sakura 'kan pulang demi menghadiri pernikahan Naruto."

Sasuke melempar wajah jengkel pada kakaknya. Matanya itu seakan-akan mengungkap bahwa dia menyesal memiliki kakak yang terlalu banyak bicara seperti Itachi. Jika tatapan bisa melukai seperti pukulan tangan, hidung Itachi mungkin sudah patah sekarang. _Itachi sialan!_

"Apa pentingnya Ibu tahu Sakura sudah pulang atau belum?" sahutnya tak acuh.

Mikoto seketika menyerangnya dengan pelototan. " 'Apa pentingnya' katamu? Dasar anak bodoh!" Jika saja tidak sedang menggendong cucunya, kepala Sasuke mungkin sudah dijitaknya sampai benjol.

"Kalau _Obasan_ begitu inginnya bertemu Haruno Sakura, kenapa tidak undang saja dia ke acara makan malam?" Shion yang sejak tadi hanya jadi penonton kini buka suara, menyarankan sesuatu yang tak satu pun dari mereka akan menduganya. Terutama Fugaku. Mata _onyx_-nya melirik Shion yang berdiri di sampingnya, memandang gadis itu sekilas dengan keraguan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya. Tapi segera Shion merangkul pundaknya, tersenyum pada istrinya. "Besok lusa 'kan ulang tahun pernikahan _Ojisan_ dan _Obasan_. Makan malam keluarga. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengundang Sakura juga. Bukankah dia sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga?"

"Kau benar, Shion!" Mikoto tiba-tiba bersemangat. Senyum sumringahnya merekah lebar. Berbalik masuk kembali ke dalam rumah sembari bersenandung kecil, bagai me-ninabobo-kan Keisuke yang beberapa saat lalu jatuh tertidur dalam buaiannya. "Aku akan masak yang enak," terdengar ucapannya samar-samar dari balik punggungnya yang menghilang seiring dengan pintu yang mengayun menutup. Tapi yang paling jelas di telinga Sasuke adalah kalimat terakhirnya yang penuh nada perintah, "Sampaikan undangan dari Ayah dan Ibu pada Sakura ya, Sasuke!" Dijawab Sasuke dengan dengusan jengkel.

Masih di tempatnya berdiri, mata Sasuke tak lepas menatap Shion yang mendorong kursi roda ayahnya menyusul ke dalam rumah. Baru menyadari ada yang aneh dengan ucapan gadis itu beberapa saat lalu.

Tiba-tiba Itachi menyodok rusuknya sekali lagi. "Sebaiknya cepat bicara pada Sakura. Undang dia makan malam. Atau Ibu mengutukmu jadi batu nanti."

Sasuke langsung menimpuk kakaknya dengan _baby carier _yang sejak tadi baru sempat dilepaskannya. Malas menatap wajah menyebalkan Itachi lama-lama, Sasuke memutar badan. Melangkah ke dalam rumah. "Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin mengajak Sakura makan malam," katanya, yang tanpa dilihatpun wajahnya jelas-jelas menekuk murung.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu serahkan padaku."

Itachi mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jaket, menekan tombol nomor tertentu, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga, menunggu sambungan teleponnya dijawab oleh seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hei! Sakura―"

Tanpa peringatan Sasuke merebut ponsel Itachi. Gantian menempelkannya ke telinganya sendiri. "Er... Sakura..." Kata-katanya sempurna tertahan di ujung lidah. Mata marahnya terlempar pada Itachi. Dan ponsel di tangannya dilempar sungguhan pada kakaknya, beruntung sempat ditangkap sebelum pecah berhamburan di tanah. Sasuke jengkel bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, ponsel itu tidak disambungkan ke manapun―Itachi hanya mengerjainya. Jengkelnya semakin bertambah-tambah mendengar tawa Itachi di belakang punggungnya. Aniki_ sialan!_

"Tidak usah ikut campur, Itachi. Kalau kubiarkan, kau pasti bicara macam-macam."

Itachi hanya menggeleng-geleng menatap punggung adiknya. Prihatin. Sasuke itu perlu _didesak_ dulu baru mau bergerak. Pantas saja hubungan cintanya dari dulu jalan di tempat.

**...**

Ruangan kelas Dasar-Dasar Akting tidak pernah seramai itu sebelumnya. Mahasiswa membludak―mahasiswi, sebetulnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para gadis, yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki bisa dihitung dengan jari. Bukan karena populasi penerus Adam semakin langka belakangan ini, atau sebaliknya. Dosen berwajah tampan yang mengajar di kelas itulah penyebabnya. Uchiha Sasuke, si _Sutradara Keren_. Mahasiswi-mahasiswi itu rela menyusun ulang jadwal kuliahnya demi mendapat banyak kesempatan mengikuti kelas sang dosen.

Siang yang sungguh berat bagi Sasuke. Kewalahan dia membagi isi kelasnya jadi dua sesi. Karena dia butuh ruang lapang dan peserta kelas yang lebih sedikit, sementara kita tahu sendiri kelas Sasuke tidak pernah tidak ramai. Yang ditanganinya saat ini adalah kelas sesi ke dua. Hanya diikuti oleh dua puluh empat mahasiswa; yang kemudian dipecah lagi ke dalam dua kelompok. Dua belas orang pertama berdiri menghadap dinding ruangan yang keseluruhannya adalah cermin, berkeliling. Menatap bayangan masing-masing. Sementara dua belas yang tersisa diminta duduk di lantai papan di pinggir ruangan, menunggu giliran sembari memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sudah maju lebih dulu, atau diperbolehkan membaca-baca kembali salinan naskah pendek yang minggu lalu dibagikan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri di tengah ruangan. Di belakang anak-anak didiknya. Mengawasi pantulan-pantulan mereka di cermin. Memastikan semuanya siap mengikuti instruksi darinya. "Konsentrasi. Tatap mata yang kalian lihat di cermin. Berusahalah masuk ke dalam karakternya. Kalian sudah tahu kalian itu apa, bukan? Rasakanlah jiwanya. Lupakan diri kalian, dan jadilah karakternya. Rasakan apa yang seharusnya dia rasakan."

Kelas tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Dua belas mahasiswa di depan cermin sedang dalam konsentrasi penuh. Menatap diam pantulan diri mereka. Alis menekuk. Rahang terkatup rapat. Ada pula yang memejamkan mata, meringis bagai menahan sakit. Ada yang sudah meluncurkan air mata di pipi. Satu-satunya laki-laki bahkan memukulkan kepalan ke cermin, wajahnya memerah.

Di tengah ruangan Sasuke melipat tangan. Cukup puas dengan pertunjukan para mahasiswanya. Anak-anak yang berbakat. Namun ketika memindahkan pandangan pada satu mahasiswi di ujung barisan, Sasuke memutar mata. _Ada juga pengacau di sini._

"Hei, kau yang pakai _cardigan_ merah," suaranya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Gadis itu tersentak. Sontak mengangkat wajah, langsung menyadari dirinyalah yang dimaksud. Dia memutar badan menghadap Sasuke di tengah ruangan, dan menyebutkan namanya setelah Sasuke bertanya. "Tamaki."

"Ya, Tamaki, kemarilah."

Ragu-ragu gadis berambut panjang itu melangkah menghampiri Sasuke. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, untuk apa dosennya memanggilnya ke tengah ruangan, dia baru berbuat salah atau apa. Yang jelas itu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar takut, juga gugup―siapa yang tidak gugup berhadapan dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan laki-laki paling ngetop di kampus?

Tatapan mata _onyx_ Sasuke tertuju lurus padanya. Jantungnya seakan-akan mau lompat sebentar lagi. "Apa yang kaulakukan dari tadi?" pertanyaan dosennya itu hampir membuatnya tersedak air liur.

"Um..." Mata hitam Tamaki berpindah ke lain tempat, tidak sanggup berlama-lama menatap sorot tajam dosennya. "Berakting, _Sensei_," jawabnya mencicit.

"Yang begitu kausebut _berakting_?"

_Jleb_. Tamaki menciut di tempat.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Berusaha membuat dirinya tenang, mencoba menguasai emosi. Sasuke sadar anak-anak di dalam kelasnya ini bukanlah profesional. Masih hijau. Wajar jika ada di antara mereka yang belum bisa mengikuti instruksinya dengan baik. Inilah gunanya dia ditempatkan di sini. Dialah yang bertugas membentuk dan mengarahkan kemampuan yang dimiliki anak-anak itu. Untuk itulah dia dipercayakan. Bukan untuk marah-marah seperti dia biasa lakukan di belakang pengeras suara.

Setelah menghela napas sekali lagi, wajah Sasuke sedikit melunak. Jangan sampai gadis di hadapannya itu menangis hanya gara-gara dipelototinya dengan tatapan tak menyenangkan. "Kuperhatikan kau banyak berpikir. Matamu tidak fokus," katanya kemudian, dengan suara yang lebih tenang juga.

Takut-takut Tamaki mengangkat wajah, menatap dosennya, dan matanya langsung menghindar lagi. Pelan suaranya mengakui, "Aku cuma mencoba mengeluarkan air mata."

Sasuke memutar mata. "Menjadi orang yang sedang patah hati bukan berarti kau harus menangis."

"Itu untuk mengekspresikan perasaan sedih si tokoh," kata Tamaki lagi, kini mulai berani menatap Sasuke. Seperti ingin meyakinkan dosennya.

"Kesedihan tidak selalu ditandai dengan tangisan. Akhirnya kau memikirkan banyak hal menyedihkan untuk memancing keluar air matamu. Benar, 'kan?"

Tepat sasaran, bagai Sasuke bisa membaca pikiran Tamaki saja. Gadis itu menunduk. Baru tahu dirinya keliru. Tidak ada alasan yang berani dikeluarkannya sekarang.

Tapi dosennya berdecak tak sabaran. "Jangan membuatku menunggu jawaban yang dengan mudah bisa kutebak."

"I- iya, _Sensei_."

Berikutnya Sasuke menyuruh gadis itu menatapnya. Karena Tamaki tidak juga mengangkat kepala, maka Sasuke mengulurkan lengan, mengangkat dagu Tamaki, memaksa mereka bertemu mata. Wajah gadis itu merahnya sudah hampir sewarna dengan tomat kesukaannya. Sasuke memutar mata, mengabaikan jerit-jerit tertahan di belakangnya.

Mata _onyx_-nya masih mengunci tatapan Tamaki. "Sekarang tatap aku sebagai orang yang pernah membuatmu patah hati. Rasakan kekecewaanmu padaku. Setelah selama ini kau menaruh harapan yang tinggi, cinta yang besar, kepercayaan penuh... Lalu aku meruntuhkan harapan itu. Mematahkan cintamu. Mengkhianati kepercayaanmu..." Di hadapannya, entah mengapa sepasang mata hitam Tamaki berubah warna menjadi hijau zamrud yang berkilauan karena cairan yang menggenang di pelupuk. Sepasang mata yang menatapnya dalam balutan kepedihan. Wajah terluka Sakura. Menggambarkan kekecewaan, amarah, dan derita. Sepasang mata dari hati yang pedih.

"Mungkin aku akan sedikit terbebas dari rasa bersalah, jika kau melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas rasa sakit itu―"

_Plak._ Sekejap mata saja rasa pedih menjalar di salah satu pipi Sasuke. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Bagai terbangun dari mimpi panjang.

Tamaki membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tidak percaya tangannya baru saja melayangkan tamparan keras ke wajah laki-laki paling diinginkan seantero kampus. Mendengar umpatan-umpatan kecil teman-teman gadisnya yang menonton di pinggir, Tamaki tidak yakin bisa selamat keluar dari kampus pulang nanti.

"Maaf, _Sensei_..."

Berdeham, Sasuke menggeleng. Berusaha menahan diri mengusap sakit di pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aktingmu bagus―akhirnya. Sebenarnya kau punya bakat."

Bagi Tamaki ucapan itu tidak lebih dari sekadar hiburan demi membebaskannya dari rasa bersalah. Aktingnya memang buruk, dia tahu itu. Dipanggil Sasuke ke tengah ruangan tadi membuktikan itu, ditambah tamparan yang tidak sempat dikendalikannya. Tamaki tidak bisa berkata banyak selain sekali lagi mengucap maaf pada Sasuke, lalu bergabung ke barisan teman-temannya di pinggir ruangan, bukan ke depan dinding cermin seperti posisinya semula.

Sasuke membiarkannya. Yang sekarang menjadi fokus perhatiannya adalah pria bercambang yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri di pintu. Kelihatannya sudah cukup lama untuk menyaksikannya ditampar mahasiswinya sendiri. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas ada tawa tersembunyi di balik senyumannya.

"Oke, _C__lass_. Lanjutkan latihan. Gantian dengan kelompok ke dua!" Sasuke menepuk tangan, mengaba-aba anak didiknya, sebelum melangkah menghampiri Sarutobi Asuma. "Ada perlu denganku, _Sensei_?"

Asuma berdeham sedikit untuk menghapus senyumnya. "Sebenarnya tidak ada. Aku hanya lewat. Mau mengantar Sakura ke―" Terkejut, dia tidak menemukan siapapun di sebelahnya. Gadis yang seharusnya di sana kini sudah jauh di ujung lorong, meninggalkannya tanpa pamit. Perhatian Asuma kembali pada Sasuke. "Tadinya aku mau mengantar Sakura bertemu timnya. Tapi kelihatannya dia bisa sendiri. Oh ya, aku sudah mengatur jadwal untukmu juga, Sasuke. Kau bisa bertemu timmu sore ini di ruanganku. Atau kau juga mau mengganti tempat pertemuan?"

Yang diajak bicara sebenarnya sedang tidak memerhatikan. Matanya lurus menatap punggung gadis berambut merah muda sampai menghilang di ujung undakan menurun. Tatapannya kosong. Dalam benaknya terbayang lagi wajah Tamaki yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah sedih Sakura. Jika sudah menyangkut _Sakura_, dia memang jadi sulit berkonsentrasi.

"Oi, Sasuke?" Asuma menjentik-jentikkan jari di depan wajah pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Tidak perlu," kata Sasuke setelah berhasil kembali pada sikap–khas–Uchihanya. Dingin. Tanpa perasaan. Kekosongan dalam tatapannya sudah terhapus sempurna. "Di ruangan Sensei saja tidak masalah. Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Terima kasih informasinya," katanya sebelum menutup rapat pintu ganda ruang kelasnya.

**...**

Sakura membiarkan rambut merah mudanya ditiup-tiup angin dari tengah danau. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Sembari memejamkan mata, menikmati desau tipis yang bersiul di telinganya. Gesekan dedaunan pohon-pohon rindang yang tumbuh di pinggir danau. Percakapan samar para pengunjung kafe. Serta gemeresik daun-daun kering yang diinjaknya di atas tanah. Simfoni alam yang amat merdu, bahkan di tengah hiruk-pikuk manusia.

Konoha no Arts Institute beruntung memiliki danau di pusat area kampus―lebih tepatnya Sakura yang merasa beruntung. Danau KAI, tempat yang akan selalu menjadi kesukaannya. Karena alasan itu, Sakura memilih danau sebagai tempat pertemuannya dengan tim peserta lomba film pendek yang dipilihnya sendiri.

Saat tiba di sana, dilihatnya anak-anak itu sudah duduk berkumpul beralaskan rumput di bawah pohon yang paling dekat dengan tepi danau. Tiga lelaki dan seorang gadis. Seharusnya ada lima anak. Tapi Sakura yakin tidak keliru mengenali timnya.

Satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka sedang mengeker dengan kamera DSLR yang talinya dikalungkan ke leher. Membidik ke arah tengah danau. Dugaan Sakura bahwa gadis itu sedang memotret terpatahkan ketika kameranya bergerak stabil ke arah ketiga teman lelakinya yang tengah berbincang seru, entah mendiskusikan apa. Lalu kameranya diarahkan lagi ke tempat lain; kerumunan mahasiswa di sekitar taman dekat danau, yang sedang duduk-duduk di Breeze Cafe, lalu ke arah Sakura. Kamera DSLR diturunkan, gadis muda itu menatap langsung Sakura yang melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menghampiri mereka.

"_Ko__–__ konnichi wa, _Haruno_-sensei_," sapa gadis itu, tampak canggung. Menarik langsung perhatian ketiga temannya dari diskusi seru mereka.

Sakura tersenyum ramah pada keempatnya. "_Konnichi wa,_ semuanya. Jangan terlalu kaku, panggil Sakura saja. Aku ingin kalian menganggapku seperti teman tempat berbagi, bukan guru yang disegani. Karena kalian maupun aku sama-sama belajar di sini."

Gadis itu bersama teman-teman timnya tercenung, menatap Sakura tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Terlanjur terpesona, melebihi kekaguman yang telah lama tertanam di hati pada sosok Sakura, sutradara muda yang menjadi inspirator mereka. Ternyata orang yang mereka idolakan itu memiliki pribadi menyenangkan, jauh dari kata sombong atas segala yang dimilikinya, bahkan bersedia mendekatkan diri dengan amatiran seperti mereka. Rasa kagum itu kini bertambah-tambah. Terlebih ketika Sakura tidak memperkenankan mereka memperkenalkan diri. Sakura ingin menebak sendiri berdasarkan profil tim yang beberapa hari ini dipelajarinya. Itu membuat Sakura tampak sungguh-sungguh serius menangani tim mereka hingga akhir.

Pada awalnya boleh jadi Sakura tidak tertarik dengan permintaan Asuma itu. Meskipun Asuma mengakui bahwa para peserta lomba yang memilih sendiri namanya untuk jadi dosen pembimbing mereka. Tetap saja Asuma punya peran _menyeretnya_ ke dalam urusan ini. Awalnya Sakura memang kesal. Merasa dikerjai. Tapi kemudian setelah dipikir lagi, Sakura tidak bisa menolak. Memikirkan anak-anak muda dengan mimpi-mimpi yang tinggi itu. Menolak sama saja dengan mematahkan semangat dan harapan mereka. Bagaimana bisa Sakura tega melakukannya?

Perhatian Sakura sekarang jatuh pada satu-satunya gadis dalam tim itu. Melihat dari caranya memegang kamera, Sakura dengan tepat menebaknya sebagai _camera person. _Semangat pantang menyerah terpancar dari sorot matanya, juga senyuman lebar yang menggambarkan optimisme tinggi dari tekadnya. Mengingatkan Sakura pada seseorang. Dirinya sendiri. Sakura langsung menyukai gadis itu.

"Benar, _Sensei_. Namaku Moegi. _Yoroshiku_." Gadis muda yang rambutnya diikat dua ke atas itu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, menunjukkan sikap penghormatan.

Sakura tersenyum keberatan. "Sudah kubilang tidak perlu panggil _Sensei_."

Menyeringai polos gadis itu berkata lagi, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin memanggil _Sensei_ begitu. Ini bentuk penghargaanku. Rasanya bangga sekali dipilih langsung oleh Sakura-_sensei_." Sepasang mata hitamnya yang indah berbinar-binar.

Yah, sudah dikatakan begitu memangnya Sakura bisa apa? Sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum. Lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Tersanjung juga. Tapi tidak ingin berbesar hati lama-lama. Perhatiannya sudah berganti pada pemuda berambut plontos yang mengalungkan _flashdisk_ di leher. Sakura menebaknya sebagai editor. Sebetulnya bukan karena _flashdisk_ itu, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang membuat Sakura berpikir ke sana. Karena hampir semua editor yang pernah dia temui memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. Kurang tidur. Mereka lebih suka menghabiskan malam yang panjang untuk nongkrong di depan komputer, mengerjakan susunan gambar, menyempurnakan video, apapun itu. Tidur tidak terlalu penting bagi mereka.

Pemuda itu nyengir lebar, membenarkan ucapan Sakura. "Aku Daichi, dari jurusan Sinematografi tahun ke dua. Satu angkatan dengan Moegi. Sialnya lagi satu jurusan―" lengannya langsung mendapat hadiah pukulan cukup menyakitkan dari gadis di sebelahnya. Daichi mengabaikannya, mengelus-elus tempat di lengannya yang menjadi sasaran pukul, "―_Yoroshiku, Sensei_."

Berikutnya pemuda yang berkacamata bulat. Tampangnya selalu serius, tidak banyak senyum seperti dua temannya tadi. Jam bersabuk kulit melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, entah sudah berapa kali ditengoknya sejak Sakura perhatikan. Buku-buku tebal menumpuk di dekat kakinya. Beberapa lembar kertas berisi tabel dan bagan tertentu masih terpegang di tangannya―kelihatannya sesuatu yang dia dan teman-temannya diskusikan sebelum Sakura datang―sementara pena di tangannya yang lain. Yang begini apa lagi kalau bukan produser.

"Kau pasti Udon," tebak Sakura. Dibenarkan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu. Sakura ingat dia satu-satunya anggota tim dari fakultas yang berbeda saat membaca profil singkat di proposal. Fakultas Seni Sastra. Sama seperti Gaara. Tapi dari jurusan Sastra Jepang Klasik.

"_Sensei_ tidak tahu 'kan kenapa si kacamata ini dipanggil _Udon_?" Daichi menyeletuk. Menyeringai jahil menatap Udon. Pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar untuk memuaskan keingintahuannya sendiri. Tapi Sakura jadi ingin tahu juga, mengapa orang seserius pemuda itu dipanggil dengan nama makanan. Rasanya ganjil.

Udon mengangkat bahu tanpa minat. "Konohamaru yang memanggilku begitu sejak SD."

Moegi tertawa nyaring. "Kau lupa? Itu gara-gara dulu kau ingusan. Ingusmu itu Konohamaru pikir seperti _udon_*." Gadis itu tertawa lagi, lebih keras. Menyusul pecahnya tawa Daichi setelah meringis jijik. Moegi menimpuk kakinya dengan botol plastik bekas air mineral lantaran tertawa terlalu lebar.

Sementara yang ditertawakan diam saja. Hanya menatap kedua temannya dari balik kacamata bulat dengan sorot mata yang seolah mengatakan, _"Setelah ini, kupecat kalian."_

Sakura tak bisa tertawa berlama-lama. Perhatiannya langsung tersita pada satu pemuda yang diam saja sejak kedatangannya. Pemuda yang anak-anak itu menyebutnya dengan nama Konohamaru. Tidak sekalipun dia terlibat dalam percakapan ringan perkenalan Sakura dengan ketiga temannya. Bahkan sampai pada lelucon barusan, pemuda itu tidak tampak tertarik untuk ikut tertawa. Sakura perhatikan, pemuda itu diam-diam memperhatikannya, namun segera mengalihkan mata begitu dipergoki. Mimik wajahnya keras, bibirnya lebih banyak menekuk ke bawah. Entah apa masalahnya, tapi Sakura pikir pemuda itu tidak menyukainya. Sakura juga tidak tahu jika dia sudah salah bicara atau apa.

Alih-alih menjaga jarak, Sakura lebih memilih untuk mencoba mendekatkan diri. Mungkin ada kesalahpahaman yang bisa diluruskan.

"Kau yang bernama Konohamaru?" Sakura mengembangkan senyum. Mengulurkan tinju ke arahnya, jotos ala laki-laki yang biasa dilakukannya saat bertemu teman-temannya yang didominasi lelaki. "Salam kenal, Tuan Sutradara!" Cukup lama jotosnya menganggur di udara. Tidak diacuhkan. Pemuda itu melihatnya saja enggan. Demi menutupi rasa malu Sakura lantaran diabaikan, tangannya pindah ke kepalanya sendiri, melepas topi. "Jadi, tinggal penulis naskah kita," ucapnya sebagai pengalih topik.

Moegi dan Udon saling lirik. Ada yang mereka simpan dalam pikiran ketika masing-masing mata mereka terlempar pada Konohamaru.

"Ke mana anak yang bernama Tamaki? Kalian berlima dengannya 'kan?" tanya Sakura. Benar-benar tidak ingin memperpanjang suasana tidak menyenangkan setelah sikap tak bersahabat yang diterimanya dari salah satu anggota tim film pendek itu.

"Tamaki masih ada kelas. Nanti dia menyusul," kata Udon, membacakan _email_ singkat di ponselnya.

"Itu dia! Tamaki, sebelah sini!" Moegi sudah melambai-lambaikan tangannya penuh semangat ke udara, memanggil gadis ber-_cardigan_ merah yang keluar dari kerumunan. Gadis itu melihatnya, buru-buru memutar jalan ke arah mereka.

Mata Sakura membelalak sedikit. Tidak tahu kalau anggota tim yang bernama Tamaki ternyata perempuan, Moegi bukan satu-satunya gadis dalam tim. Tapi yang membuat Sakura lebih terkejut adalah gadis itu―gadis yang menampar Sasuke di kelas Dasar-Dasar Akting. Jadi, mahasiswa Sasuke adalah salah satu dari anggota timnya? Entah ini kebetulan atau apa. Sakura sudah terlalu kenyang dengan _kebetulan_ macam ini. _Tuhan, apa yang sedang Engkau rencanakan?_

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap gadis berambut cokelat panjang bernama Tamaki itu. Mendapat gelengan dan senyum tidak keberatan Sakura. Kemudian dia memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, sedikit canggung juga.

"Bergabung di sebelahku, Tamaki," kata Sakura. Menggeser duduk sedikit demi memberi ruang untuk gadis itu.

Setelah semua anggota berkumpul, Udon tak berbasa-basi lagi memulai pembahasan soal persiapan pra produksi. Dia juga sudah gelisah dari tadi lantaran terlalu banyak waktu terbuang untuk perkenalan dan pembicaraan yang tidak perlu.

Meski tahu Sakura sudah membaca proposal yang mereka ajukan, Udon merasa perlu menjabarkan lagi garis besar film pendek mereka. Hanya untuk memastikan Sakura tidak salah persepsi atas karya yang akan mereka angkat. Agar benang merah cerita dalam film mereka betul-betul tersampaikan secara tepat pada audiens. Dalam lingkup paling dekat, Sakuralah contohnya. Udon baru merasa lega dan bertambah keoptimisannya menjalankan produksi begitu Sakura dengan tepat menyampaikan apa yang ditangkapnya dari rancangan karya mereka.

Film berjudul _Safe_. Mengisahkan guru pindahan di sebuah SMA yang menemukan banyak tindak _bullying_ dilakukan oleh sekelompok anak nakal, lalu mencoba menyelamatkan seorang siswi yang nyaris bunuh diri karena tidak tahan di-_bully_ terus-menerus. Ceritanya menarik. Diangkat dari sudut pandang yang tepat. Pesannya sudah tentu menarik dan sarat moral. Sakura langsung tertarik saat pertama kali membaca proposalnya.

Tamaki menyerahkan salinan naskah yang sudah diketik rapi pada Sakura, juga membagikan pada masing-masing temannya. Naskah mentah yang masih perlu direvisi lagi. Udon sudah menentukan jadwal berikutnya untuk membahas naskah itu. Besok siang, jika tidak bentrok dengan jadwal pribadi Sakura. Kemudian setelah revisi naskah selesai kira-kira tidak lebih empat hari dari sekarang, mereka bisa langsung ke tahap mencari sponsor. Karena tema film mereka menyangkut hak-hak asasi anak, Udon merencanakan mengajukan proposal ke lembaga-lembaga yang terkait dengan perlindungan anak dan HAM. Sakura langsung menyetujui. Mengatakan bahwa film mereka sangat potensial untuk dijadikan gerakan memerangi _bullying_ di sekolah-sekolah. Optimis akan banyak pihak yang mendukung secara finansial.

Pembahasan mereka selesai sampai di situ dulu. Karena Moegi, Konohamaru, dan Daichi masih harus hadir di kelas Teknik Kamera bersama Shiranui Genma yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Ketiganya berpisah lebih dulu, mengejar waktu. Disusul Udon dan Tamaki yang juga masih ada kegiatan lain.

Sakura tidak memilih untuk langsung pulang. Ingin menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi di dekat danau itu. Akhirnya memilih meja paling tepi di Breeze Cafe, agar bisa menatap jauh ke tengah danau. Dia membaca-baca naskah yang ditulis Tamaki di atas meja sembari menunggu _ocha_ hangat pesanannya datang. Meski matanya menjelajahi dialog-dialog dalam naskah, pikirannya masih saja tertuju pada pemuda bernama Konohamaru. Sakura tak habis pikir apa yang membuat anak itu bersikap tak ramah padanya. Menjadi disukai atau dibenci orang lain memang bukan sesuatu yang terlalu penting bagi Sakura. Pujian dan cacian itu silih berganti keluar-masuk telinganya. Bukan lagi hal yang mengejutkan. Satu-satunya yang dikhawatirkannya adalah jika sutradara muda itu tidak mau bekerja sama. Akan jadi urusan yang merepotkan. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa_ deja vu_ dengan proyek film pertamanya dulu. Sasuke. Bekerja sama dengan orang yang tidak bisa diajak berkooperatif itu merepotkan. Sungguh.

Ah, Sasuke... Kenapa juga dia harus teringat pada lelaki itu?

Sakura membuang mata jauh ke tengah danau. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia menyesal melakukannya. Kini objek yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah seseorang yang barusan mengusik pikirannya. Sasuke.

Lelaki jangkung itu sedang diburu tiga orang gadis di belakangnya. Hingga langkahnya tertahan. Gadis-gadis pesolek itu penuh semangat _menyerangnya_. Kelihatannya mereka itu mahasiswi yang sedang memberondong pertanyaan. Mungkin tentang materi kuliah. Pertanyaan susulan yang tidak lebih dari modus pendekatan.

Sakura bangkit berdiri. Mengambil naskah, lalu meletakkan selembar uang pecahan besar di atas meja. Tetap melangkah pergi meski pelayan baru saja datang mengantarkan minumannya. Lebih baik pergi sebelum Sasuke menemukannya. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, mengapa dia harus menghindar. Seperti saat di depan kelas Dasar-Dasar Akting ketika Asuma mampir untuk menonton praktik sandiwara para mahasiswa yang dibimbing Sasuke. Saat itu juga tanpa pikir panjang dia melangkah pergi sebelum Sasuke memergoki. Juga ketika pertemuan mereka di pesta Naruto dan Hinata beberapa hari lalu. Dan pertemuan mereka di swalayan kemarin.

Sakura tahu dia tidak bisa menghindar seperti ini terus. Apalagi dia _terjebak_ dalam proyek yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sekali lagi. Festival film pendek itu. Sakura benci menyebutnya _kebetulan_.

Langkahnya terhenti di jalan belakang gedung studio Sinematografi. Menemukan tiga orang yang beberapa saat lalu ditemuinya di tepi danau. Daichi, Moegi, dan pemuda berwajah masam―Konohamaru. Ketiganya tengah berjalan di koridor menuju studio. Tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Wajah manis Moegi tidak ceria seperti sebelumnya. Mulutnya cemberut, dengan tatapan tajam mengarah pada Konohamaru yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya dan Daichi. Sepertinya bukan sekadar pembicaraan serius, mereka kelihatan tegang.

Sampai-sampai Sakura baru sadar sudah berada di balik pohon besar. Bersembunyi. Tidak tahu apa alasannya, Sakura tetap pada posisinya, dengan mempertajam indera pendengaran. Bukan urusannya memang. Bukan pula kebiasaannya seperti ini. Hanya saja rasa penasarannya sejak tadi bagai gatal yang ingin digaruk.

"Mengalah saja, Konohamaru!" kata Moegi pada pemuda di depannya. "Kita sudah sepakat, ingat? Siapapun yang memilih kita, akan kita terima dengan senang hati."

Konohamaru tidak menoleh sedikitpun saat menyahut, "Kalian yang senang. Aku tidak. Terserah siapa saja yang jadi mentor. Aku tidak peduli!"

"Jadi, itu alasannya dari tadi kau diam saja?" Daichi ikut bersuara. "Kupikir mulutmu sedang sariawan atau apa. Kalau memang tidak suka dengan Haruno Sakura, kenapa tidak bilang? Bukannya kita ini tim? Memangnya ada yang harus dirahasiakan dari teman-teman satu tim?" Mendengar nada suaranya saja bisa terbaca bahwa pemuda itu mulai jengkel.

Menghentikan langkah, Konohamaru melempar tatapan pada Daichi. "Tanyakan itu padanya." Tangannya menuding Moegi.

"Konohamaru memang tidak setuju memilih Sakura-_san_," aku gadis itu pada Daichi. "Karena empat dari kita setuju menginginkan Haruno Sakura, akhirnya aku dan Udon memaksa Konohamaru membuat kesepakatan. Dia boleh memilih nama lain. Dan kami tidak memberitahu kau dan Tamaki supaya tidak terjadi hal seperti ini..."

Daichi mendengus. "Akhirnya terjadi juga, 'kan?"

Pandangan Moegi menunduk, menyesal. Rasanya seperti mengkhianati kawan sendiri. "Maaf. Kupikir tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Kupikir Konohamaru..." Wajahnya kembali terangkat, menatap Konohamaru dengan sorot mata putus asa di balik sebongkah kekecewaan. "Setidaknya kau tersenyum sedikit padanya."

"Peduli amat! Sejak awal aku memang tidak berminat digurui _orang itu_. Aku hanya tertarik jika mentor kita Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Konohamaru pongah. Matanya berkilat marah. "Kalian tahu, hanya karena itu aku terpaksa menempuh cara kotor yang paling tidak ingin kulakukan seumur hidup―memanfaatkan posisi pamanku sebagai dekan―demi kesempatan agar tim kita mendapat tempat pilihan dari dua calon mentor. Itu karena kalian memaksa memilih Haruno!"

"Hei, hei. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti masalahmu. Tapi jelas sejak awal kau sudah kalah suara." Daichi menekan dada Konohamaru dengan telunjuk. "Terima saja apa susahnya, huh?"

Konohamaru menepis kasar tangan Daichi. Menuding wajahnya secara tak sopan. "Kau tidak mengerti masalahnya. Jadi diam saja!"

Kedua pemuda itu mungkin sudah saling hantam jika Moegi tidak cepat-cepat menyusup ke tengah mereka. Memisahkan. Mendorong dada Daichi menjauh. Sementara matanya terlempar tajam pada Konohamaru. "Bagaimanapun Daichi benar. Kau harusnya mengalah. Kalau bukan karena menghargai persahabatan kita sejak SD, aku dan Udon tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mendaftarkan nama kita di dua calon mentor sekaligus."

"Oh. Jadi, kalian main hitung-hitungan denganku?" sahut Konohamaru sengit. "Itu yang kaubilang _menghargai persahabatan_, huh, Moe?"

Daichi di belakang Moegi tidak tahan lagi menyahut, "Sudahlah. Kau bukan anak SD lagi, Konohamaru. Bersikaplah dewasa!" Membalik punggung, melanjutkan langkah menuju pintu studio.

"Kita sudah sepakat soal ini, Konohamaru. Capek aku mengingatkanmu," kata Moegi. "Sakura-_san_ sudah memilih. Itu artinya kau mau atau tidak, tetap harus menerimanya sebagai mentor kita. Tolonglah. Jangan kacaukan film ini." Mata hitam Moegi menatap dalam sahabatnya, sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik menyusul Daichi yang sudah beberapa langkah di depan. "Ayo, Konohamaru! Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Sakura-_san_ sendiri yang memilih kita. Haruno Sakura!" Moegi mengikik sendiri, kesalnya dan sisa-sisa ketegangan tadi tak berbekas. "Seharusnya kau bangga, Konohamaru!"

Pemuda jabrik di belakang memutar mata. Mulutnya masih cemberut. Kesalnya tampak bertambah-tambah dari sebelumnya. "Ya, bangga luar biasa! Siapa yang menyangka akan dipilih oleh orang yang paling tidak diinginkan!"

Di tempat persembunyiannya, Sakura menghela napas panjang. Proyek film pendek ini sepertinya bakal lebih berat dari perkiraannya. Optimisme yang sebelum ini melambung tinggi setelah mengetahui anak-anak didiknya ternyata tim yang andal, bukan amatiran tanpa kemampuan, seketika runtuh saat itu juga. Hanya karena kenyataan bahwa salah satu dari mereka teramat membencinya entah sebab apa. Sekali lagi, ini bukan urusan harapannya atas penilaian dirinya di mata orang lain. Sampai kapanpun Sakura tidak akan peduli berapa banyak orang yang membencinya atau juga menyukainya. Ini soal lain. Dan ini selalu membuatnya teringat pada kerjasama–yang–merepotkan–dengan–Sasuke. Siaaaal!

_Tuhan, Engkau tidak sedang menghukumku, 'kan?_

_**...**_

Sedan biru metalik baru saja meninggalkan lapangan parkir Fakultas Film. Meluncur mulus di jalur keluar kampus KAI. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh tombol pemutar musik di dasbor. Suara _ballad_ James Arthur kemudian mengalun putus asa melingkupi seisi mobil.

"_I remember years ago_

_someone told me I should take_

_caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_my illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

_And now when all is done_

_there is nothing to say_

_you have gone and so effortlessly_

_you have won__...__"_

Sasuke memijit kening. James Arthur membuatnya teringat pada keharusannya menyampaikan undangan sang ibu pada Sakura. Pada mantan kekasihnya. Seseorang yang telah berlalu. Rasanya seperti mustahil bicara lagi secara wajar dengannya. lebih-lebih mengundangnya makan malam. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Sakura nanti? Jangan-jangan Sakura akan menduga bahwa dirinya belum bisa lepas dari masa lalu mereka. Tidak. Sasuke sebetulnya sudah mengalah. Menyerah pada kekalahannya.

"_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_imposible..._

_imposible..."_

Ini terlalu menyedihkan. Terlalu berlebihan. Gara-gara langit sore yang mendung. Ditambah lagu putus asa yang tidak sengaja bernyanyi pada urutan pertama. Seharusnya menyampaikan undangan makan malam tidak perlu sesulit itu. Atau nanti dia ditertawakan Itachi. Tidak sudi! Ini 'kan hanya acara makan malam, perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan orangtuanya. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan cinta masa lalunya dengan Sakura. Jadi, seharusnya urusan ini tidak sulit.

Ujung telunjuknya belum sampai menekan tombol _stop_ di pemutar musik―lebih baik jangan dengarkan musik apapun―ketika matanya menangkap sosok gadis bertopi marun berjalan sendirian di trotoar. Bersamanya hampir tiga tahun membuat Sasuke mudah mengenalinya walau hanya sekali lihat.

Sasuke menepikan mobil. Kaca jendela bangku penumpang sebelahnya diturunkan. "Sakura," sapanya. Berusaha menjaga intonasi agar tidak terdengar senang mendapat kesempatan bicara.

Sakura menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Melengkungkan senyum seadanya pada Sasuke di belakang kemudi. "Hai." Pertemuan yang tidak bisa dihindari ini membuatnya berpikir bahwa bayang-bayang Sasuke yang mengusik pikirannya sejak tadi itu tidak lain adalah firasat. Firasat buruk.

"Tidak bawa sepeda?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi.

"Rantainya karatan. Terlalu lama menanggur di dalam gudang."

Sakura tahu meninggalkan pembicaraan adalah sikap tak sopan. Nenek Chiyo jika masih hidup dan melihatnya seperti itu pasti akan langsung menarik daun telinganya sampai merah. Tapi Sakura sungguh tidak nyaman seperti ini. Bicara tanpa arah dengan Sasuke. Lebih baik pergi. Meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terinterupsi.

Di balik kemudi, Sasuke tidak putus asa. Memajukan sedikit mobilnya, mengikuti langkah Sakura. Ini hanya makan malam biasa. Tidak ada urusan dengan masa lalunya dengan Sakura. Dia harus bisa. Dia bukan pengecut yang sudi ditertawakan Itachi. Itu terus yang diulang-ulang dalam hati.

"Kuantar, Sakura."

Alih-alih, langkah Sakura bertambah sedikit lebih cepat. Enggan menengok lelaki di dalam mobil. "Tidak perlu. Stasiun dekat dari sini."

"Aku kebetulan akan lewat Midoritori. Sekalian saja."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau baik sekali," sahut Sakura ironis.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya sedikit lebih dulu di depan langkah Sakura. Menekan tombol otomatis untuk membuka pintu penumpang. Memblokir langkah gadis itu. Yang langsung ditanggapi dengan lemparan tatapan jengkel. Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke naik sedikit. Tersenyum kaku.

"Aku menawarimu sebagai seorang teman."

"Aku menolakmu sebagai seorang teman. Impas?"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi lelaki itu, Sakura memutar ke sisi jalan yang tidak terblokir pintu. Kesal. Untung saja makian tidak sampai meluncur dari mulutnya. Sasuke mulai menyebalkan lagi. Keras kepalanya yang dulu kambuh lagi. Tipe pemaksa, tanpa peduli perasaan orang lain. Seperti pada saat ini, Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Hujan memang benar mulai turun. Cukup deras. Cukup menjadi alasan Sasuke memaksanya ikut ke dalam mobil.

Sekali lagi Sakura melempar tatapan jengkel pada lelaki yang kini duduk berkonsentrasi di balik kemudi. "Kau tidak pernah berubah ya. Selalu memaksakan kehendak pada orang lain," ketusnya.

Meliriknya sekilas, Sasuke menggumam dingin, "Kau lebih suka diguyur hujan?"

"Suka atau tidak, bukan urusanmu." Sakura buang muka. Mencari-cari sebab tak masuk akal mengapa dulu dia bisa jatuh cinta pada lelaki menyebalkan macam Sasuke.

"Aku dengar dari Asuma, kau sudah bertemu dengan timmu," kata Sasuke kemudian. Memecah keheningan yang mulai menyelimuti. Suasana tak nyaman yang tidak pernah ingin dia nikmati sementara Sakura di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana mereka? Pasti tim yang hebat."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela, Sakura menyahut tanpa minat, "Begitulah."

Bukan karena alasan benci Sakura bersikap dingin. Sakura tidak benci bicara dengan Sasuke. Apalagi membenci orangnya secara pribadi. Itu sudah pernah dilakukannya dulu, lalu dia menyesal. Sekarang tak ada alasan untuk membenci Sasuke. Untuk apa? Lantaran kekecewaannya pada lelaki itu? Tidak. Sakura sudah cukup bisa melupakannya. Termasuk juga melupakan patah hatinya. Sikap dinginnya sekarang ini lebih karena keinginannya untuk menghindar dari rasa nyaman bicara dengan Sasuke. Lelaki yang pernah dicintainya. Separuh hatinya. Sakura tidak ingin terjebak dalam rasa itu lagi. Kenyamanan hati setiap kali berada di dekatnya berdua seperti ini.

Lain halnya dalam pemahaman Sasuke. Yang bisa dibacanya dari sikap Sakura adalah luka hati akibat kekecewaan yang disebabkan olehnya. Setiap menatap mata itu hatinya selalu berdenyut. Menambahkan rasa bersalah yang semakin dalam. Maka dia memilih diam. Usahanya gagal total. Bicara dengan seseorang yang pernah disakitinya ternyata tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya," kata Sakura begitu sedan biru metalik itu berhenti tepat di depan pagar pondoknya. Sibuk melepas sabuk pengaman. Hanya agar terhindar dari pertemuan mata dengan Sasuke. Mengabaikan namanya dipanggil. Membuka pintu mobil, beranjak turun. Pura-pura tidak dengar.

Tapi Sasuke keburu menangkap tangannya. Menahannya. Memaksanya menatap sepasang mata _onyx_ itu. "Aku ingin bicara," kata Sasuke sebelum melepaskan genggaman dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Soal apa?" Sakura tidak lagi menatapnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Sementara jantungnya berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya. Hanya berharap lelaki di sebelahnya tidak mendengar itu.

Sudah dapat kesempatan bicara, lidah Sasuke malah kelu. _Kau bukannya mau menyatakan cinta, Sasuke! Cuma undangan makan malam. Apa susahnya? _Sasuke mengutuk diri sendiri. Wajah Itachi yang tertawa meremehkannya terbayang lagi. Sasuke sekarang mengutuk kakaknya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke lewat ekor mata. _Mau bicara apa sih dia? Lama benar!_

"Datanglah ke rumah orangtuaku besok malam," kata Sasuke akhirnya. Sakura di tempatnya menahan napas. "Ibuku mengundangmu. Besok ulang tahun pernikahan Ayah dan Ibu. Kau harus datang, Sakura."

Gadis bermata zamrud itu melempar tatapan. _Harus?_

"Kau tahu kau tidak pernah bisa menolak ibuku," Sasuke menambahkan.

Sakura rasa pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai. Dia bergegas turun. Baguslah Sasuke tidak menahan tangannya lagi. Hujan sudah lama reda, bahkan sebelum mobil tiba di depan rumahnya. Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk berlama-lama menahannya di dalam mobil.

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

Terdengar suara keras Sasuke dari balik punggungnya. Sementara mesin mobilnya belum terdengar menyala. Lelaki itu masih di sana. Menunggunya sampai masuk ke dalam rumah? Sakura tidak mau peduli. Terserahlah apa yang mau dilakukan Sasuke. Sakura membanting menutup pintu rumahnya.

**TBC**

* * *

udon: sejenis mie seperti ramen

a/n

Wah, nggak terasa udah lebih dari sebulan ff ini nggak apdet ya :3 *ditimpuk

Beginilah kalau lagi terserang WB. Bukan idenya yang mampet, tapi mood untuk menulisnya itu yang ngilang, udah gitu tangan sama otak sulit bekerja sama, jadi apapun yang saya tulis hasilnya nggak sesuai sama apa yang sudah saya susun di kepala. Fiuuh~ *curhat selewat*

Makasih banyak buat temen-temen yang rajin nagih saya. Hihi.. biar kesal juga, tapi cukup bisa membakar semangat saya ngelanjutin ff ini. Makasih juga buat temen-temen pembaca dan yang me-rewiew chapter sebelumnya. Seperti biasa, maaf nggak bisa dibales satu-satu. Pokoknya saya senang baca review kalian! *peluk satu-satu*

Nah, gimana dengan chapter ini? :D

Menma baru nongol lagi di chap depan. Jadi yang kangen tunggu aja ya... ihiw~

See you next chap!

Salam merah jambu,

**han**

**[09.29.2013]**


End file.
